


Leonard Snart and The Second Year

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: Leonard Snart and The Legends of Hogwarts [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Animagus!Leonard, Beater!Mick, Beater!Sara, Chaser!Mick, F/M, Gryffindor!Sara, Ravenclaw!Leonard, Slytherin!Mick, Werewolf!Mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 44,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: Leonard Snart is a second year Hogwarts student and this year he's going to be facing one of his biggest threats. Vandal Savage, the Minister for Magic has replaced several teachers with his own allies who are changing things for the worse and Leonard can't seem to stay out of trouble with them around. To top it all off Savage's daughter Cassandra, a first year student, keeps trying to ingratiate herself amongst Leonard's inner circle. What trouble could lie in store for the young wizard now that he's back at Hogwarts School?





	1. Back on the Train

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back everyone to this series! I hope you enjoy this fic as much as the last one or even more so! So please without further ado, you can begin reading.

Leonard Snart; the eldest child and only son of Lewis Snart, elder brother of Lisa Snart, best friend of Slytherin Mick Rory and Gryffindor Sara Lance, a Ravenclaw, a pureblood wizard, and now a second year Hogwarts student. This first day going back was one he was both excited for and dreading at the same time.

 

On the one hand he would get to see Sara again and be able to return to Hogwarts. On the other now that Vandal Savage’s educational decree had finally come to fruition there was no telling how the school had changed. All he knew was that now Savage had three professors set to replace Professors Darhk and Merlyn as well as his trusted ally Professor Hunter.

 

He and Professor Hunter may not have always seen eye to eye, but he was the only professor at the school he knew he could trust with his schemes and his Animagus status. To go back to school with him gone was a terrifying concept. Who would watch out for him with Savage’s allies teaching at the school? Sure Headmistress McGonagall was keen to look out for him even to the point where she was perhaps a bit too lenient on his shenanigans but despite this he didn’t think it would be wise to trust the Headmistress with all his secrets.

 

“Bye Lenny, I’ll miss you,” Lisa told him with a hug as they arrived at Platform 9¾.

“I’ll miss you too Lise. I love you,” he replied with a sad smile before turning to their father.

“Father,” Leonard nodded.

“Leonard,” Lewis sneered clearly still displeased with his son after having stood up to him before school ended the previous year.

“Leonard!” Sara shouted as she ran up to hug him by surprise.

“Sara, hi,” Leonard smiled.

“Get your filthy mudblood hands off of my boy!” Lewis growled as he pulled them apart.

“Hey! Let go of my daughter! What’s the matter with you?” Sara’s father, Quentin, said as he rushed up to pull his daughter back from Lewis.

“Dad,” Sara groaned.

“So you’re the muggle that raised this little mudblood,” Lewis sneered at the other man.

“Sir, I don’t know what mudblood means but-” Quentin began to say.

“Well of course you don’t. You’re nothing but a filthy muggle commoner,” Lewis interrupted.

“ _But_ I do know an insult when I hear one. Now don’t think that just because you have magic that you can intimidate me. Now I want you to apologize to my baby girl before I break your nose,” Quentin glared at Lewis.

“Hm, so this is where she gets those Gryffindor traits. Just so we’re clear, _muggle_ , no matter what you think you know about magic from your little girl’s own accounts you don’t know a damn thing about this world. And you certainly don’t know a damn thing about what I am capable of.”

“Yeah and you don’t know a damn thing about me or my little girl. Come on Sara best to board the train. The sooner we can get away from this cretin the better,” Quentin said as he pulled Sara away toward the Hogwarts Express.

“Cretin? I’ll show you cretin!” Lewis snarled as he moved to take out his wand.

 

Leonard stopped him before he could pull it out.

 

“No father! You’ll make a scene! Use of magic against muggles is illegal,” Leonard pleaded with his father.

“Very well then. Run along now. The train’s about to take off,” Lewis sneered.

“Yes father,” Leonard said as he grabbed his things and headed off to board the Hogwarts Express.

 

As Leonard got on the train he joined Sara in one of the compartments.

 

“Hey sorry about my father back there,” he said to Sara as he sat down across from her.

“No worries. I’m just glad my father didn’t punch yours in the face. I can’t even imagine how things would have went if he had,” Sara replied.

“My father probably would’ve turned him into a toad or something.”

“I just assumed he’d have killed him,” Sara shrugged.

“So how was your summer?” she asked.

“You already know, don’t you? I mean I did tell you plenty in my letters.”

“Yes but I won’t know if any of what you said is true until I can hear you say it in person. So, how were things?”

“They were- Ah Mick there you are. Where were you?” Leonard started to reply when Mick joined them in the compartment.

“Looking for Rogue. Couldn’t find him in any of the compartments,” Mick replied as he took a seat beside Sara.

“Rogue? You mean the dog?” Sara asked.

“Yeah. I saw him over the summer back home. Len said he didn’t see him at all, but I know I did. I swear that thing was punking me all summer. Every time I’d see him he’d suddenly run off and disappear. And you know what I think Len was in on it. Cause every time Rogue disappeared there was Leonard with this big dumb grin on his face like he knew exactly what was going on and was messing with me,” Mick told her.

“Oh really?” Sara said smirking at Leonard.

“Yes really,” Mick said before overhearing the Trolley Witch down the way calling out the sweets she was selling.

“Ooh pumpkin pasties! Sweet! You guys want anything?” Mick asked as he got up from his seat.

“Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans and a chocolate frog for me thanks,” Leonard replied handing Mick some money from his pocket.

“I’ll take a cauldron cake and some liquorice wands please,” Sara said as she too handed Mick money for the trolley.

“Got it. Be right back,” Mick said as he exited the compartment.

 

As soon as he was gone Sara turned back to Leonard with crossed arms.

 

“What?” Leonard asked in regard to Sara’s glare.

“You still haven’t told him you’re Rogue?”

“Yeah so?”

“So, he’s your best friend. If anyone has the right to know it’s him.”

“Yes but think about this. If I tell him and he forgets to keep his mouth shut on the matter I could get sent to Azkaban. And you know Mick’s terrible at keeping secrets. Remember when he let it slip that you were hexing Cisco’s bags last year during the fall? You got detention for a week.”

“True but still. You shouldn’t keep a secret this big from your best friend. And honestly, was pranking him with your Animagus form really necessary?” Sara said with a roll of her eyes.

“Yes. It was absolutely hilarious. You should’ve seen him-” Leonard said only to stop as Mick rejoined them in the compartment.

“Hey, what are we talking about?” Mick asked as he handed his friends their treats.

“Oh nothing just the fact that Savage having his allies teaching at Hogwarts is probably going to be very bad news for us. I mean who knows what Savage has in store for the school,” Leonard replied.

“Yeah especially for you. Savage still probably has it out for ya from last year when you kept sticking your nose where it didn’t belong. No doubt he’ll be having his friends keep an eye on ya,” Mick reminded his friend.

“Yeah, probably,” Leonard said as he stared out the window at the grey clouds that started to drip with rain.

 

Gloomy weather to start off what was most likely going to be a gloomy year. _Perfect_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of the chapter down below and tell me what you're most looking forward to for Leonard's second year.


	2. Welcome Back, Mr. Snart

After arriving back at the school for the Start-of-Term Feast Leonard took a seat at the Ravenclaw table across from Cisco as they waited for the Sorting Ceremony for the new students to be over with so that they could eat.

 

“Hey Snart. How was your summer?” Cisco asked him.

“Same as usual. Father still enjoys teaching me and my little sister ‘lessons’,” Leonard replied.

“Yeesh. Sorry to hear that. So this sister of yours when is she going to be coming to Hogwarts?”

“Not for another couple of years unfortunately. We’ll be fourth years when she’s finally old enough to come. I hope she gets sorted into Slytherin. Father would be furious if neither of his children were sorted there.”

“Well then I’ve got my fingers crossed for her,” Cisco said before glancing over at the Sorting Ceremony.

“Looks like we’ve got a few new Ravenclaws this year,” he added.

“Yeah that Curtis guy over there looks pretty smart,” Leonard replied.

“Cassandra Savage,” McGonagall called out next for the ceremony.

“Did she just say Savage?” Leonard asked Cisco.

“Yeah, I think she’s the Minister’s daughter.”

“Slytherin!” the Sorting Hat announced after a brief moment upon Cassandra’s head.

 

Leonard watched as Cassandra took a seat over at the Slytherin table before glancing at Mick who looked as concerned as he was. If Cassandra was anything like her father, then they were certainly in for some trouble. The next day Leonard headed out for his first Herbology class of the year with Professor Longbottom. Mick luckily did not set fire to the class like he did so the previous year which Leonard was very grateful for.

 

Next on the agenda was Defense Against the Dark Arts which had previously been taught by Damien Darhk, but would this year be taught by none other than the Auror, Zaman Druce himself. Leonard knew that Savage would be sending in allies of his as replacements, but he didn’t expect the Auror who helped to interrogate him to be the Defense teacher.

 

“Hello class, my name is Professor Druce and you shall address me as such or I shall take away five points from your respective house each time you fail to address me properly. Now this year in addition to learning of how to defend against dark magic you will also be learning of the very subject itself in a theoretical manner. Now in the past the dark arts have been considered a taboo that should be kept away from young students. However, given that so many of Hogwarts’ students in the past have had to deal directly with dark sorcerers the Ministry has come to the conclusion that simply knowing basic defenses will not be enough therefore you will also be studying the dark arts for the sake of understanding how they work and how to better counteract them. So without further ado let us begin,” Druce explained as the class opened up their books.

“Professor, if students of the past were able to hold their own against the likes of Death Eaters in the last Wizarding War with solely what they learned from the old methods of teaching then wouldn’t changing the curriculum be detrimen-” Leonard tried to ask before being cut off.

“Mr. Snart I do believe I just instructed everyone to address me as Professor _Druce_ , seeing as how you did not I am afraid I have no choice but to take away five points from Ravenclaw and given that you spoke without raising your hand you will have detention this evening cleaning the candelabra. Now do be quiet as we begin with today’s lesson on the Oppugno Jinx.”

 

Leonard shut his mouth as the professor started to write on the chalkboard.

 

“Now, the Oppugno Jinx allows one to cause an object to attack its intended victim. For instance someone could use the Jinx to enchant pieces of paper to swarm another person and give them a rather nasty bout of paper cuts. Now the question we must answer is how does this magic work? What exactly makes the object attack a person? Anyone?” Druce lectured.

“Yes, you in the back,” he said gesturing to Ray Palmer in the back of the classroom just behind the row Leonard was sitting at.

“Uh yes uh I believe that the Jinx works by charging the object with the caster’s own hatred of the intended victim and animating it so that the object in question can seek vengeance for the sorcerer on their behalf,” Ray answered.

“Very good Mr. Palmer,” Druce replied.

“Psst,” Leonard whispered to Ray.

“How’d you know that?” he asked the Hufflepuff.

“My brother likes to use jinxes like that to mess with me. I’m a bit of an expert on them,” Ray replied.

“Huh,” Leonard said in acknowledgement.

“Mr. Snart! There is no talking in my class. In addition to tonight’s round, you also have detention for tomorrow night as well only as for tomorrow’s session instead of cleaning the candelabra you will be scrubbing toilets,” Druce shouted at the boy.

“Professor Druce I was talking too. Don’t I get detention?” Ray chimed in as he raised his hand.

“Given that you, unlike Mr. Snart, have an impeccable reputation for following the rules and that you have actually addressed me properly I shall let you off with a warning this time. But only this time. Do you understand?” Druce replied.

“Yes sir,” Ray responded quietly before turning to Leonard and mouthing the word ‘ _sorry_ ’ as Professor Druce turned his back on them to write on the board.

‘ _It’s okay_ ,’ Leonard mouthed back.

“Mr. Snart are you really trying for a third detention?” Druce asked him.

“I didn’t say anything!” Leonard defended.

“You mouthed the words. That’s good enough for me. Detention on Wednesday as well. You will be assisting Mr. Filch with his chores doing exactly what he tells you to do no matter how difficult or disgusting the task may be. Now if you wouldn’t mind not disrupting the class any further so that we may continue with today’s lesson, I am sure that your classmates are actually eager to learn something,” Druce replied.

 

Leonard slammed his head on his desk in frustration. If this was how Professor Druce was going to be running his class, then this was sure to be a very long year.

 

“No slamming your head against the desk. That’s another detention and thirty points from Ravenclaw for the continued disruption,” Druce announced as Leonard groaned from annoyance.

“No noise. Another detention and twenty more points from Ravenclaw,” Druce called back to the student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did everyone think of chapter 2? Do you share Leonard's frustration with his new DADA professor? Looking forward to seeing what's in store? Let me know how you felt about this chapter down below!


	3. Ghouls and Ghosts and Poltergeists, Oh My!

The next day in his second round of Defense Against the Dark Arts for the year, Leonard did everything he could to not get himself into any further trouble. He already had a week’s worth of detention from just one class alone he couldn’t afford any more discipline.

 

“Now class, can anyone tell me what ghouls are?” Druce asked of his students.

“Yes, Mr. Palmer,” he said as he noticed Ray’s raised hand.

“Ghouls are ugly, dimwitted creatures that resemble slimy, buck-toothed ogres that tend to live in the attics or barns of wizards and witches living off of bugs and other pests,” Ray answered.

“Excellent Mr. Palmer. Five points for Hufflepuff. Now can anyone tell me what happens if a house inhabited by a ghoul comes into the ownership of a muggle?” Druce asked before noticing Leonard’s raised hand.

“Yes, Mr. Snart,” he sighed.

“The Ministry of Magic sends the Ghoul Task Force to remove the ghoul from the premises. This Task Force-” Leonard answered before being cut off by Professor Druce.

“Yes, yes that’s enough now. I only asked what happens I didn’t ask for an extensive explanation. Now I want everyone to study up on Ghouls because next week we will be having a test over them that I expect you all to be prepared for. And Mr. Snart, don’t forget that you have detention right after lunch,” Druce said as he brought the class to a close.

 

Leonard groaned at the thought of having to scrub toilets for detention as he headed out of the classroom. Later in detention he found himself joined in the first-floor girls’ lavatory by none other than his best friend Mick who had been given the task of scrubbing the tiles in the bathrooms as part of his own punishment.

 

“So, what’d you do?” Mick asked him as they worked.

“Nothing,” Leonard answered.

“Uh-huh. Seriously, what’d you do?”

“I asked a question without raising my hand getting detention for last night. Then I asked Palmer how he knew something during class getting me this lovely punishment. Then I simply mouthed words back at Ray after he mouthed an apology, got another detention. Then I slammed my head against my desk, another detention. And finally, I groaned from frustration at the never-ending punishments being doled out to me getting me a final detention for Friday,” Leonard said as he scrubbed a toilet.

“Dang, and I thought I got in trouble the most. Druce must really have it out for you.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Leonard said before the pipes started to rattle before coming loose causing water to be sprayed in his face much to his great dismay.

 

Leonard rushed away from the spraying toilet water, spurting out the water that got in his mouth as he got out of the splash zone while Peeves suddenly turned visible as he laughed.

 

“PEEVES!” the two boys yelled at the poltergeist.

“Oh come on! That was bloody hilarious! What’s the matter? Somebody steal your funny bone? Hey got your conk!” Peeves laughed as he grabbed Leonard by the nose.

“Let go, you insufferable little twit!” Leonard yelled as he pushed Peeves off of him.

“Rude. And here I thought you were more of a lovable Rogue type with a good bit of charm,” Peeves responded.

“A what?” Leonard questioned.

“Oh don’t pretend you don’t know. Being able to turn invisible comes in pretty handy for catching students doing what they’re not supposed to like say… ‘barking’ up the wrong tree. Hmm,” Peeves smirked with air quotes around ‘barking’ to Leonard’s dismay as he realized that the annoying poltergeist must’ve caught him turning into his Animagus form, Rogue, at least once before.

“Ugh this place is a mess. You do realize that we’re the ones who have to clean this up?” Mick growled.

“So? What’s it to me?” Peeves replied leaning back as he floated about in the air.

“Just when I was starting to wonder why we were being forced to clean the one lavatory in the whole school no one uses Peeves decides to make a mess of things,” Leonard sighed.

“Wait people don’t use this lavatory? How come?” Mick asked as they suddenly heard a moaning noise approach.

“That’s why,” Leonard said as a ghostly girl phased through the wall into the room moaning as she did before seeing the still spraying water coming from her stall.

“PEEVES! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO TO MY TOILET, PEEVES?!” the ghost girl screamed in the poltergeist’s face.

“Your toilet? Since when do ghost have bowel movements?” Peeves asked with a smirk.

“PEEVES! FIX THIS AT ONCE!” the ghost screamed at him.

“Make me little miss Moaning Myrtle.”

“It’s just Myrtle. None of this Moaning business. And I don’t have to. I’ll just get the Baron to make you for me,” Myrtle growled before a smirk spread on her face.

“No, no, please no. I’ll get this done right away miss Moaning. I mean miss Myrtle,” Peeves said as he headed into the stall to fix his mess quickly causing the water to stop spraying.

“There you go. You won’t tell the Baron about this, will you?” Peeves asked sheepishly.

“I won’t. IF YOU GET OUT OF MY LAVATORY AT ONCE!” Myrtle screamed once more causing Peeves to rush out of the room through the wall.

 

Myrtle then turned to the two boys after taking a deep breath.

 

“Sorry about that. Peeves really can be quite a pain can’t he,” Myrtle said sweetly.

“Yeah no kidding. Now we have all this toilet water to clean up,” Leonard complained.

“I’ll go get a mop,” Mick groaned as he headed out of the room.

“So, what’s your name?” Myrtle asked Leonard.

“Leonard. Leonard Snart. Your Myrtle Warren, aren’t you?”

“Why yes. I didn’t think anyone knew my real name. Everyone else just calls me Moaning Myrtle,” she said with an air of distaste at the end before faking a gag.

“You know they’d probably stop calling you that if you stopped moaning all the time, right?”

“I can’t help it. I’m far too upset over my death to do anything but moan day in and day out. I mean what would you do if you ran into the safety of a bathroom to cry over not having any friends only for a giant snake to suddenly make you drop dead?”

“Fair enough I suppose. So what’s the deal with Peeves and the Bloody Baron? Peeves doesn’t listen to anyone but when the Baron tells him to do something he does it. Why?”

“No one knows really. But the rumor is that the Baron’s blackmailing him somehow. Why do you ask?”

“Just curious. So this is your cubicle?” Leonard said gesturing to the stall.

“Yes, the very same one I died in. So sad,” Myrtle said before she began moaning again.

 

Mick suddenly reentered the room with a pair of mops and a bucket.

 

“Hey I got the- Oh bloody hell is she going to be doing that the whole time we’re cleaning?” Mick groaned.

“Probably,” Leonard answered as he grabbed a mop from Mick and began cleaning the floors.

“Ugh this is going to be a long day,” Mick groaned as he too began to mop up the toilet water Peeves had sprayed onto the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I was super bummed nobody commented on the last chapter I posted since I at least enjoyed it. So please if you find this chapter amusing please let me know in the comment section down below! For instance did you like the appearances of Peeves and Moaning Myrtle? Did I get either of their characterizations wrong somehow? What did you think?! Come on! Let me know! Please?


	4. Dealing With It

Come Thursday and Leonard Snart was already fed up with the first week of school. As if Druce giving him a week’s worth of detention wasn’t bad enough the new Charms teacher, Professor Declan, had taken away nearly a hundred points from Ravenclaw in just the one class he’s had with him. It wasn’t Leonard’s fault that Professor Declan was a perfectionist who didn’t accept it when Leonard couldn’t get the wand movement for a spell exactly perfect or didn’t enunciate the words precisely on point.

 

At least it wasn’t just Leonard Professor Declan was giving a hard time. Even Cisco lost about 60 points in that one class for getting the incantation wrong. Unfortunately, Leonard would just have to suck it up again as once his Herbology class let out he’d be going straight on to another round of Charms class.

 

“All right class that’s it for today’s lesson on Bowtruckles. Please be sure to study up on the little buggers for next class and pay extra attention to how to utilize the Severing Charm against them because you will be practicing with it. Good day everyone,” Professor Longbottom said as he dismissed the class.

“Well that was boring,” Mick said to Leonard as they left the greenhouse.

“I guess. Could be worse though. He could’ve been teaching us about about Venomous Tentacula again. Remember that?” Leonard asked.

“Yeah. I hated those things. Fingers crossed we don’t have to deal with them again this ye- Oh hey watch it!” Mick said as they bumped into one of the first year students on their way to their own Herbology class.

“Sorry Mick. Hi Leonard,” the student said sweetly as Leonard and Mick noticed who it was.

“Cassandra. How’s your father doing?” Leonard asked in response.

“He’s fine. Told me to wish you luck in your second year,” Cassandra Savage replied.

“Yeah, bad luck,” Mick muttered to Leonard.

“Hey Leonard, I was wondering, since you’re super smart being a Ravenclaw and all, if you wouldn’t mind helping me out with my classes for this year as a tutor of sorts?” Cassandra asked.

“Sorry, but I make it a habit not to help out an enemy. Goodbye,” Leonard replied.

 

Leonard then turned to head off to his next Charms class as Mick left for Transfiguration with Professor Stein before Cassandra’s voice stopped him in his tracks.

 

“That’s too bad. I was going to try and talk my father into calling off his goons so that you wouldn’t get into trouble so much this year, but I suppose if you truly want me to be enemies I could always just lie to Professors Druce, Declan, and Degaton and get you into even more trouble.”

“You wouldn’t,” Leonard said turning to glare at the younger student.

“Want to bet? Who do you think the teachers will side with? The Minister’s daughter or the kid who used Legilimency against a government official?” Cassandra smiled devilishly.

“Well?” Cassandra asked Leonard with a smirk.

“Alright you have a deal. I’ll help you with your classes if you help me stay out of trouble. Deal?” Leonard replied.

“Deal,” Cassandra said before turning to enter the greenhouse for her class.

 

Leonard headed off to Charms class where Sara was already waiting with an empty seat beside her.

 

“Hey, saved you a seat. What took you so long?” she asked him as he arrived.

“Cassandra,” Leonard answered.

“Ugh, what did daddy’s little girl want this time? Still trying to hang out with the older kids or was she playing the damsel in distress. You know I’m still convinced that she set that whole thing with Scudder and Dillon up.”

“She wanted me to tutor her in exchange for helping me stay on the professors’ good sides.”

“Wouldn’t even be on their bad sides if it weren’t for her father. So, what’d you say?”

“I said yes but only because if I didn’t she threatened to make life even worse for me than it already is. Figured it’d be better to just suck it up and deal with her if it meant staying out of trouble. I don’t think I could stand to get another Howler from my father.”

“Still bad at home? I thought those Cruciatus Curse proof cuffs worked like a charm. Pun intended.”

“They do. Father just got a bit more creative with his punishments,” Leonard said as he pulled back his sleeves to reveal a jagged scar line on his forearm.

“Ouch! What happened?”

“I talked back to him, so he thought the appropriate response would be to break a beer bottle against the dining room table and attack me with it. Could be worse though. The Cruciatus Curse hurts 50 times as bad,” Leonard said as he rolled his sleeves back down.

“Leonard, you really should tell someone about this. I mean there has to be some sort of law against this.”

“There is. I just-”

“Mr. Snart, please refrain from talking for the rest of class. Now if you don’t mind, let’s begin,” Declan said as he began the class.

“Finish this later,” Leonard whispered to Sara.

 

After the class ended Sara and Leonard headed off to the Great Hall for lunch along with the rest of the students. As they walked Sara brought up their conversation from earlier.

 

“So what was it you were going to say before class started? You said that there was a law against what your father does to you but…” Sara asked.

“But if he were arrested Lisa and I would go to a foster home. If that happened, we could get separated and who knows what kind of home we’d be put in. And if it were a muggle home things could get really bad. I mean what if Lisa was sent to one where the muggles tried to discourage her magic? She could become an Obscurial and die! I don’t want that to happen. Even if it’s unlikely I still wouldn’t want to risk it and I don’t want to lose my sister. I’d rather deal with my father than be taken away from Lisa.”

“Okay, I don’t know what and Obscurial is but considering you said it leads to death I’m going to assume it’s bad and trust your judgment on this. Still, I can’t help but worry about what could happen to you and your sister if your dad’s allowed to get away with all this.”

“Don’t worry, I can handle it. My father may be a monster but if I can handle the likes of Vandal Savage then I can certainly handle Lewis Snart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you all think of this chapter? Who's worse, Druce or Declan? Thoughts on Cassandra Savage? Let me know what you thought in the comments down below!


	5. Hagrid

About two weeks into the school year and with Cassandra putting in a good word with the professors Leonard’s life was starting to go a little better. Though having a first year student who happens to be the daughter of your arch enemy constantly pestering you for tutoring, taking away from the time you get to spend with your friends is more than just a pain in the butt. Things could be worse though. At least Sam Scudder and Rosa Dillon haven’t given him any trouble since he’s been back.

 

Then his bag exploded.

 

“AHH!” Leonard screamed.

“Oops. I missed,” Dillon laughed.

“No you didn’t,” Leonard snarled.

“Sure she did, considering she was aiming for you and not your bag,” Scudder replied before giving Rosa a low five with a wicked laugh at Leonard’s suffering.

“Not funny Scudder!” Leonard said as he started to pick up his belongings and the remnants of his bag.

“Sure it is. Hey watch this. Verdimillious!” Scudder shouted as he cast the spell at Leonard’s hands.

“Ow!” Leonard exclaimed as the green sparks hit him.

“Verdimillious! Verdimillious! Verdimillious!” Scudder and Dillon cast in turns as they forced Leonard to drop his belongings and start jumping back as they used the spell to light sparks at his feet.

“Come on Snart dance!” Scudder laughed as Rosa continued to cast Verdimillious against Leonard.

“Flipendo!” Leonard shouted in return as he sent Dillon flying back against a wall.

“Oh you’re going to get it now Snart. You’re dead!” Scudder shouted as he started to chase Leonard away out of the castle.

 

Leonard ran all the way out into the Forbidden Forest with Scudder following behind. After running through some bush Leonard turned into his Animagus form. As Scudder approached Rogue started to growl at the boy causing him to run away. As Scudder took off screaming Leonard turned back into his human form to laugh at the fright he gave Scudder.

 

“Blimey,” a man’s voice sounded from Leonard’s left.

 

He turned to see an eleven-and-a-half-foot tall man with bushy hair standing nearby.

 

“How’d you do that?” the man asked him.

 

Leonard took off running deeper into the forest hoping not to get caught by the man as an unregistered Animagus.

 

“Wait! Stop! You’re going the wrong way!” the man shouted as he chased after Leonard.

“Stop I said! You can’t go that way! STOP!” he kept shouting as Leonard ran deeper and deeper into the woods.

“Come back! You’re heading straight into-” the man shouted as Leonard looked back in his direction before falling flat on his butt so as to avoid hooves that flew up into his face.

 

Leonard crawled back to avoid being accidentally stepped on by the hooves of the creature he caught by surprise only to come up to the feet of the gigantic man who had been chasing him.

 

“Centaur Territory,” the man finished in a calmer voice before turning to the creature.

“Hello Firenze. Apologies for the intrusion. This little one took off running in the wrong direction. Fast little bugger he is,” the man said as he helped Leonard to his feet.

“No worries Hagrid. Just get this young one back to the castle,” the centaur, Firenze replied.

“Will do Firenze. You have a good day now,” Hagrid replied as he took Leonard back toward the castle.

“Same to you Hagrid. Good day young one,” Firenze said with a nod.

“Ya know you really shouldn’t run off into the forest like that. You’re lucky it was only Firenze you ran into. With all the other things in these woods you were just as likely to run into something that could’ve eaten ya. Now care to tell me how you did that bit of transfiguration back there a moment ago?” Hagrid asked Leonard as they walked off toward Hogwarts.

“I uh-” Leonard said trying to come up with a believable excuse.

“You alright? It’s just a question. Never seen a student your age pull off that level of transfiguration ’fore. So what was it then? Well go on, out wit-” Hagrid started to say before being interrupted by Leonard.

“PLEASE DON’T TELL!”

“Don’t tell? Well what kind of transfiguration you’ve been doing that ya don’t want people to-” Hagrid started to ask before a thought crossed his mind.

“Unless it wa’n’t transfiguration… You an Animagus?” Hagrid asked.

 

Leonard nodded weakly as he tried to hold back tears from the fear of going to Azkaban now that he’d been caught.

 

“Hey now. Come on now don’t cry. Nothing to be upset about. I won’t tell nobody,” Hagrid tried to reassure him.

“You won’t?”

“Course not! Like I want to see a young’n like you wind up in Azkaban for skipping out on the Registry. Pfft,” Hagrid scoffed.

“So uh what’s your name lad?” Hagrid asked him.

“Leonard. Leonard Snart,” Leonard said as he shook Hagrid’s hand.

“Rubeus Hagrid. Nice to meet you. So let me guess… second year?”

“Yes sir. How’d you know?”

“Well you’re not in any of my Care of Magical Creatures classes so you were either a first or second year and I didn’t see you at the rowboats this year, so you weren’t a first year. Sorry to have been absent at the boats last year. Came down with a nasty case of Giant Fever right as the school year started.”

“I thought only giants got that.”

“They do but half-giants such as me self can catch it too. My brother Grawp got it worse though. Actually caught it from him I think. So Leonard tell me, I’ve seen your dog form around the schoolgrounds since last year, how’d you pull of the Animagus ritual just as a first year?”

“I studied it. A lot. Wasn’t easy though. Those mandrake leaves taste horrible after a while,” Leonard answered before gagging at the memory of the mandrake leaf’s taste.

“Yeah I’d imagine they do. So uh how come you don’t want anyone knowing about you? I’d’ve thought you’d want to brag about being the youngest Animagus ever.”

 

Leonard looked down at his feet with a sad look on his face as they continued to walk and talk.

 

“I was afraid my father would be upset with me. He doesn’t like it when I show him up.”

“That’s too bad. If I was yer old man I’d be doing nothing but bragging about you. Yer quite a gifted wizard fer being so young.”

“Thanks,” Leonard smiled.

“So you teach Care of Magical Creatures? My friends and I are thinking of taking that next year.”

“Well I hope you do. It’d be nice to have such smart students in my class. Plus if you ask me you kids need to start spending more time getting to know these creatures. I’ve always loved animals. Had a few of ‘em me self in the past.”

“Like what?”

“Oh let’s see there was a dog, a three-headed dog, a baby dragon that I hatched me self, a hippogriff, an acromantula, all the creatures I care for as gamekeeper, lots of critters.”

“You had a pet dragon? You know those things can’t be tamed, right?”

“Oh pish-posh. Dragons are just as friendly as any other creature in the wizarding world. Just takes practice and patience.”

“Uh-huh so how many dragons have you tamed?” Leonard teased.

“Ha-ha very funny. Just cause it hasn’t happened yet don’t mean it won’t someday. Just you watch.”

“If you say so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy to see Hagrid? Thoughts on the chapter? Did I get Hagrid's accent right? I'll be honest I have no experience writing in accents but I thought I'd give it a shot because I love Hagrid so much. Let me know what all you thought down below!


	6. Tending to Thestrals

After making it back to the schoolgrounds Leonard noticed Cassandra off in the distance looking for him and hid behind his gigantic new friend.

 

“What are you doing?” Hagrid asked him.

“Hiding,” Leonard replied in a hushed tone.

“From what?” Hagrid asked before Leonard pointed over to Cassandra.

“Her? She’s just a first year,” Hagrid continued.

“Yeah and a real pain in the arse. She won’t leave me alone. Keeps asking me to tutor her even though she understands everything in her classes perfectly and keeps threatening to get me in trouble with the professors if I don’t ditch my friends to help her out.”

“First of all watch your language. Second of all maybe she only does that stuff because she likes ya.”

“No, she’s doing it because her father is the Minister and he has it out for me. She’s probably only trying to spy on me for him so that I can’t put a stop to whatever evil plan he has brewing.”

“Oh come now that’s just ridiculous!”

“Hello Leonard,” Cassandra said as she snuck up on the Ravenclaw student.

“Ugh, hello Cassandra,” Leonard groaned.

“I’ve told you to call me Cass,” Cassandra said gritting her teeth before returning to her smile.

“Anyways I need your help with Transfiguration. Professor Stein doesn’t speak properly, and I need someone to translate for me. You took his class last year, so you must have some idea of what he means by all this. After all you are one of the smartest students in the school,” she continued sweetly.

“You know you could try asking Jax instead. He’s the best at Transfiguration in my year arguably even the whole school,” Leonard argued.

“So? I don’t want Jax to tutor me. I want you to tutor me. And you have to help me or else I’ll start to fail and my father will hear about this.”

“Oh well sorry lass but Leonard here has detention right now. Yeah, he uh has to help me with tending to the Thestrals. Tough work ‘specially when you can’t see them but that’s what he has to do. So good luck and he’ll be free to help you-” Hagrid interjected.

“Tomorrow,” Leonard finished, grateful that Hagrid was giving him an excuse to get out of the tutoring.

“Fine. But you better not get detention again tomorrow or else,” Cass said.

 

She then stormed off in a huff leaving Hagrid and Leonard behind.

 

“Thanks,” Leonard said to Hagrid.

“Don’t mention it. Something off about that girl. I can see why you’d be avoiding her. Good day, Leonard,” Hagrid replied before he started to walk off.

“Well wait a minute don’t you need help with those Thestrals, whatever they are?”

“Well sure I guess but you know I only said that to get ‘er to leave you alone now don’t ya?”

“Sure I do. But my friend Mick has detention helping Filch with chores around the school for the next hour and my other friend Sara is trying out for Quidditch at the moment. So if you don’t mind the company I’d rather like to help out. Plus it’d be nice to learn about what Thestrals are before whatever year I’d be learning about them with the rest of my class.”

“Well alright then. Follow me.”

 

Hagrid then led Leonard toward an area where buckets of dead animals were being kept and told him to grab a couple of them before returning to the Forbidden Forest to where the Thestrals roamed.

 

“Well, here we are. Now I know you can’t see ‘em but they are here and-” Hagrid began to say.

“I can see them,” Leonard interrupted as he set his buckets down.

“What?” Hagrid asked taken aback by what Leonard said.

“I can see them. My friends couldn’t though. They’re what pulled the carriages our first day back. Didn’t know what they were called before. Why can’t others see them?” Leonard asked as he pet one of the Thestrals on the snout.

“Well uh because…”

“Well go on out with it.”

“Alright um you see Thestrals are creatures that can only be seen by people who- well people who’ve witnessed death.”

“Oh,” Leonard responded as his face fell flat.

“So uh if ya don’t mind me asking. Who-”

“My mother. She was killed by a very bad man a few years back. I’d rather not say by whom.”

“I’m sorry for your loss. Care to toss ‘em some of the chickens?”

 

Leonard nodded and threw some of the chickens from the buckets into the air for the Thestrals to catch in their mouths. They continued to feed the Thestrals until the buckets were empty at which point Hagrid started to teach Leonard all about the Thestrals. That was when Mick and Sara stumbled into the woods.

 

“There you are Leonard, we’ve been looking all over for you,” Sara remarked.

“Yeah wouldn’t have even found you if Cass hadn’t told us where you were. So uh where are the Thestrals?” Mick added.

“They’re right here. You just can’t see them. How were tryouts?” Leonard replied before turning to Sara.

“They were okay. Not sure if I’ll make the team or not. I’m a little surprised you’re not trying out for your house’s team, though. I thought you loved flying,” Sara replied.

“I do just not for the sake of sports. Besides I have better things to do than chase a snitch or quaffle or bludger around a pitch for hours on end.”

“Like what?” Mick asked his friend.

“Like study, avoid Cass, Scudder, Dillon, Professors Druce, Declan, and Degaton, figure out how to stop Minister Savage from whatever evil plot he’s got going on. You know the usual. By the way this is Professor Hagrid. He teaches Care of Magical Creatures.”

“Oh none of this professor nonsense. Just call me Hagrid. How do you do?” Hagrid said as he shook Sara and Mick’s hands.

“Pleasure to meet you sir,” Sara responded.

“Yeah, what she said,” Mick added.

“Pleasure to meet you lot as well. So she likes Quidditch, he likes to study, what’s your interest then?” Hagrid replied turning his question to Mick.

“I’m into Quidditch too. Tryouts for Slytherin are tomorrow actually. But mostly I just get in trouble a lot.”

“I see. You know you three sort of remind me of a group of students I knew about thirty years back. Biggest bunch of misfits I ever set eyes on but hell if they aren’t some of the best people I ever known.”

 

The three students then started to laugh at Hagrid’s remark, enjoying being compared to such people as the ones Hagrid spoke of, none of them knowing that it was the great Harry Potter and his friends he’d been referring to. Though if they had they’d have been deeply honored.

 

“So uh what’s this you said about defeating the Minister then?” Hagrid questioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the chapter? Thoughts on Cassandra's character or what she might be up to? Do you want Sara and Mick to make it onto their respective Quidditch teams? If so, do you want to see them competing or would you prefer I leave Quidditch out of the story? Let me know what you thought down below!


	7. Two Very Different Teachers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I forgot to ask but did anyone notice the Harry Potter quotes I threw in the last chapter? Hint: one was said by the very same person who said it in the books and the other quote has become sort of a meme.

“Uhhhhh,” Leonard said in response to Hagrid’s question.

“Minister Savage is pure evil and we think he’s up to something with the school so we’re going to put a stop to whatever evil plan he has brewing,” Sara said when Leonard failed to come up with an excuse.

“SARA!” Leonard shouted.

“What? You weren’t saying anything and when you can’t come up with a good excuse you might as well stick to the truth.”

“Are you lot barking mad?! You’re just a bunch of kids and you want to go up against the Minister himself?” Hagrid responded.

“So what? Harry Potter fought Lord Voldemort when he was our age. If he can do it why can’t we?” Mick asked.

“Oh I don’t know maybe ‘cause Harry Potter had no say in the matter what with him being prophesized as a chosen one an’ all meanwhile you three aren’t in any prophecy. What would possess you kids to want to go after the Minister for?”

“I have this gift of sorts for telling when a person has a dark heart. When I first saw Minister Savage I was more terrified than I had ever been in my life. He is by far the darkest sorcerer I have ever encountered in my life. No one that evil should have the power one has as head of the Ministry,” Leonard replied.

“I see,” Hagrid nodded.

“But what makes ya think it’s yer responsibility to stop him? You’re just kids. Why not go to a teacher fer help?” he continued.

“Because the only teacher I trusted enough with these things was Professor Hunter and he’s gone now thanks to Savage,” Leonard answered.

“Well… now you can trust me. If you kids really are anything like me old friends then I doubt there’s anything I could say to talk ya out of this so I’ll just have to help you lot instead.”

“As much as we appreciate that Hagrid, we’d really rather not risk getting you kicked out of the school too,” Leonard responded.

“I’m not too worried. ‘Sides, if I just stood by an’ did nothing you three would only get yourselves into worse trouble than if I helped ya out an’ I won’t have that one bit.”

 

Leonard opened his mouth to object but was cut off by Sara.

 

“Thank you, Hagrid. We really appreciate it. If you don’t mind we should probably be going now. Mick and I have Potions and Leonard has to get to his Defense Against the Dark Arts Class.”

“Alright then. You kids have a good day now, ya hear,” Hagrid waved them off as they headed back to the school.

“What are you thinking? You can’t seriously think letting Hagrid get involved in this is a good idea. We’ll get him into trouble and then Savage will just replace yet another teacher with one of his allies,” Leonard asked Sara.

“I’m thinking that we need an ally and that if Hagrid can offer help then we should accept it. Not like we have any better ideas at the moment. Unless of course you’ve come up with a way to get Savage out of the Ministry.”

“I’m working on it. Not like anything about this is easy. If we had some way of proving that Savage has sinister plans in mind for his position as Minister, then we could convince the public to boot him out of office but so far I have no idea as to how to do that.”

“Well I’m sure you’ll figure something out. I mean you invented how many forms of magic in just the last year alone. If anyone can come up with something to stop Savage it’s you,” Mick added.

“Thanks Mick. Good luck tomorrow at tryouts.”

“Thanks. See you later,” Mick said as he and Sara went off to the dungeons for their Tuesday morning Potions class as Leonard headed to the third floor for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

 

Leonard arrived at his class just a split second before it would begin and took his seat next to Cisco as Professor Druce began the lesson.

 

“Now class can anyone tell me the incantation for the Disarming Charm?” Druce asked prompting Leonard to quickly raise his hand.

“Yes, Mr. Snart?”

“The incantation for the Disarming Charm is Expelliarmus. This spell forces its target to release whatever they are holding such as a wand. It is typically used for defensive-”

“Thank you Mr. Snart but I didn’t ask for an explanation of the spell. If I wanted you to do my job for me I would’ve requested it now be silent if you will,” Druce interrupted.

“Now I want you all to repeat the incantation, without your wands. Expelliarmus.”

“Expelliarmus,” the class of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs said in unison.

“Very good. Now I want for all of you to line up single file. You will each take a turn to practice with the spell by attempting to disarm me. Wands at the ready. Mr. Heywood, you’re up first.”

 

Nate stepped forward and took a deep breath as he brandished his wand.

 

“Expelliarmus,” Nate incanted nervously causing Professor Druce’s wand to wiggle slightly as the man kept a tight grip on his wand.

“Good attempt, Mr. Heywood. A little more confidently next time. The spell is intended to force your opponent’s wand out of their hand, so you must say the spell with a bit of force. Next student please. Mr. Rathaway, your turn,” Druce said as Nate stepped out of line with Ravenclaw, Hartley, stepping forward for his try at the spell.

“Expelliarmus!” Hartley shouted causing the professor’s wand to fly from his hand.

“Very good, Mr. Rathaway. Well done,” Druce said with a smile as he used an unspoken spell t call his wand back to his hand.

 

The rest of the class took turns at the spell with most successfully performing it, though some failed at doing more than making Professor Druce’s wand move a little in his hand. Next up was Leonard’s turn and he had no doubts that he would succeed as he studied the spell last year with books in the library and used it several times against Scudder and Dillon since then.

 

“Ready, Mr. Snart?” Druce asked him.

“Ready sir. Expelliarmus!” Leonard spoke sending the professor’s wand so fast out of his hand that it struck the back wall with force causing it to snap in half.

“Oops,” Leonard said meekly as he realized what he had just done.

“On the one hand Mr. Snart I am impressed at how well you do with the spell. On the other hand you have detention for breaking my wand. Please see Mr. Filch after lunch for whatever chore he feels fit to assign you,” Druce said as he picked up the remnants of his wand.

 

 _Great_ , Leonard thought as he rolled his eyes. First time he, or perhaps anyone else, had ever performed a spell so well that it got him detention. Why was this his life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did everyone think of the chapter? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Thoughts on Druce or Hagrid? Are my attempts at writing Hagrid's accent working for you or do I just suck at them and should stay away from writing in accents? Let me know what you thought down below!


	8. Things To Do

The week following Leonard meeting Hagrid for the first time Leonard found himself getting even more swamped with tutoring Cass than before as she insisted that he owed it to her for skipping out on it those few hours. Leonard hated this more than words could describe. Not only did he have to repeat himself multiple times because Cass was playing dumb, pretending she didn’t know what he was talking about when really, she did, but he also saw his friends maybe three times outside of classes in total. Leonard didn’t know what exactly this girl’s goal was, whether it was to keep him too busy with tutoring to investigate her father or if she was just trying to aggravate him to death, but either way he felt that if he didn’t find a way to escape from her he was going to lose his mind.

 

“Okay so just one more time. What ingredients do you need for the Forgetfulness Potion?” Cass asked him in the library.

“2 drops of Lethe River Water, 2 Valerian sprigs, 2 measures of Standard Ingredient, and 4 mistletoe berries. Now would you please write this stuff down?” Leonard sighed in frustration before having to repeat the ingredients for the fifth time.

“No way. I have a great memory. I remember what I had for supper earlier, I remember what Professor Druce said about ghosts, I remember- Hey could you perhaps remind me what the brew time is for the Forgetfulness Potion? I forget.”

 

Leonard then proceeded to slam his head onto the table repeatedly before Sara came rushing up, throwing her arms around him as Mick followed in behind her, though at a slower pace. Sara squealed with delight and a huge smile on her face.

 

“What is it? And do you happen to know a spell to cure deafness? Because I’m fairly certain I can no longer hear out of this ear,” Leonard asked her.

“I made the team! The tryout results were posted at seven! I am now a Beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team! EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!!!!!” Sara squealed.

“Ow!” Leonard said as he covered his ears to protect from Sara’s shrieks of excitement.

“SHH!” the librarian warned.

“Sorry,” Sara whispered back as she stopped squealing.

“Congratulations. Mick, what about you? Has the Slytherin roster been posted yet?”

“Yeah, posted the same time as the other houses,” Mick answered with a sour expression on his face.

“Oh. I’m sorry,” Leonard replied.

“What for? I made the team. I’m now a Slytherin Beater,” Mick said with a proud smile.

“Congrats! Wait. Why did you look so sad a moment ago? Were you messing with me?”

“No, I’m sad ‘cause Scudder’s a Beater too and Dillon’s the newest Chaser. Ugh! Can’t believe I have to be on a team with those jerks.”

“Sorry about the luck but if you don’t mind we were in the middle of studying so shoo-shoo go away,” Cass interrupted.

“I see the Savage charm hasn’t skipped a generation,” Sara remarked.

“And I see you Gryffindors still don’t have any manners,” Cass said back.

 

The two girls glared at each other for a few moments before Leonard spoke up.

 

“Okay look, uh, I think that maybe we should take a break from the studying for tonight and resume tomorrow morning. I’m not sure how much more of repeating myself I can take so why don’t you try your hand at brewing a Forgetfulness Potion and I’ll see how you did at breakfast?”

“Fine if you insist,” Cass sighed.

“Excellent. Oh one more thing, don’t drink the potion. I fear if you did you’d lose the ability to remember anything completely. Good night Cassandra,” Leonard added as he gathered up his supplies and left the library.

“It’s Cass!” the girl shouted after him.

“SHH!” the librarian insisted.

 

Leonard retreated from the library with his friends in tow and headed to the Room of Requirement which they had transform into a lounge area filled with books and games.

 

“That girl is nuts. Why the hell do you keep tutoring her?” Mick asked Leonard.

“Because if I don’t she’ll use her connections to make my life a nightmare,” Leonard replied as he picked up a journal from the coffee table.

“What’s that?” Sara asked him.

“It’s a book of magic I’ve made to record all the spells and things I’ve invented or will invent in the future. I plan to fill it all up one of these days.”

“Uh-huh, so uh how come the pages are blank?” Mick asked his best friend.

“They aren’t. I added some of my hair to the binding to enchant the pages so they’re only visible to me. That way no one can steal credit for my work if they find the book. I’ve already written in my Time-Stopping Spell, my Rot Spell, my Preservation Cupboard, my Spell Deflecting Mirror, my Cruciatus Curse-Proof Cuffs, and this charm for making writing invisible to everyone except the writer. Haven’t got a name for the charm yet but I’ll figure it out eventually,” Leonard shrugged.

“So how many does that make now, six?” Mick asked.

“Yep. And I’m not stopping there. Right now I’m working on a charm to allow wi-fi and cellphones to work on the schoolgrounds. And by right now I mean during what little free time I get away from Cassandra.”

“Why?” Mick questioned.

“Sara says that stuff is fun, and she thinks owls are too slow for delivering messages.”

“Wi-fi _is_ fun and owls _are_ too slow. I mean why would anyone choose to use slow nocturnal birds to deliver mail which could take days over instantaneous communication where you can hear your family’s voice on the other end?” Sara defended.

“Fair point. Just for the record though if I do get this working we keep this secret. I don’t need it getting out that I invented any sort of charm and having my dad be so furious with me for it that he kills me.”

“Fine,” Sara sighed rolling her eyes.

“So how many spells, charms, enchanted objects, whatever are you planning on inventing?” Mick asked.

“I’m hoping to get through five each school year, but I don’t really have any plans for after that. Any suggestions on what I could make?” Leonard replied.

“How about an amulet or something to make someone immune to fire?” Mick asked with those crazy eyes he always got whenever fire was involved or someone talked about fire in any way.

“I’ll make it but don’t think for even one second that that gives you the right to start torching the school,” Leonard said with an eyeroll.

“I wasn’t gonna!” Mick said defensively.

“Sure you weren’t,” Sara added sarcastically.

“I wasn’t!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, the title needs some work. Anyone have any ideas? What do you think of Cass? Suggestions for spells or other magical things Leonard could invent? Anxiously waiting for the first Quidditch match? Is anyone actually still reading this? Let me know what you thought down below!


	9. Teachers: The Bad and The Boring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so after a bit of Internet research on calendars and full moon cycles I have determined that Leonard began his Hogwarts schooling in the 2029-2030 school year and that this, his second year, takes place during the 2030-2031 school year. Just in case anyone was wondering.

Come mid-October and Leonard still couldn’t find a way to avoid Cassandra and her repetitive study questions. That is until his Friday morning Potions class with Professor Degaton.

 

“Alright class. Now let’s begin with today’s lesson on the Sleeping Draught. First things first I want you all to add 4 sprigs of Lavender and 2 measures of Standard Ingredient to your mortars and crush the ingredients into a creamy paste using your pestles. And begin,” Degaton instructed as the class began to grind away at the items in their mortars.

“Good. Now that everyone’s done with the first few steps you are to add 2 blobs of Flobberworm Mucus to your cauldrons along with 2 measures of Standard Ingredient. Then you are to gently heat the cauldron for 30 seconds,” Degaton instructed as he walked through the classroom to check on the students’ progress while they worked on the potion.

“Good, good. Next you are to wave your wands then leave to brew for 70 minutes. In the meantime you can work on your essays on the use of Flobberworm Mucus in potions.”

 

The class then did as instructed, and turned to their parchments to work on their previously assigned essays. All except for Leonard who merely got up from his seat with his completed essay in hand and turned it in early to Professor Degaton.

 

“Five points from Ravenclaw,” Degaton stated as he stared at the assignment that had been placed on his desk.

“What for?” Leonard asked.

“For turning in your assignment early. If I do not accept late work, then why on earth would I accept early work?” Degaton said as he tossed Leonard’s essay in the trash before lighting it on fire with a snap of his fingers and putting it out just the same.

“Five points, Mr. Snart. I shall give you a chance to turn in your assignment at the proper time in next week’s class but if you turn it in before I tell you or after I tell you then you shall receive a zero for the essay and lose five more points from Ravenclaw House. Please return to your seat.”

 

Leonard sighed then returned to his desk where he took out some parchment and his quill to begin rewriting his essay.

 

“Geeze that dude is cold,” Cisco muttered.

“No. I’m Cold, he’s a tosser,” Leonard retorted making Cisco snicker with delight.

“Be silent. Unless of course you wish to lose Ravenclaw House ten more points,” Degaton insisted of the two students.

 

After the brewing time was completed the class continued with the preparation of the Sleeping Draught.

 

“Now I want you to add 2 more measures of Standard Ingredient to your cauldrons then heat on high for one minute,” Degaton instructed the class to do.

“Next add 4 Valerian sprigs to the cauldron, stir seven times clockwise, and finally wave your wand to complete the potion.”

 

The class did as they were told and witnessed as their potions turned a dark purple color except for Ray’s which turned a darker color than everyone else’s and bubbled fiercely before spurting out a puff of gas that knocked him unconscious. Professor Degaton walked over to check the Hufflepuff’s cauldron.

 

“Mhm. Just as I thought, he heated the cauldron just a bit too low earlier. Hm,” Degaton said before stepping away.

“Sir, aren’t you going to take him to the nurse’s office?” Leonard asked the teacher.

“Of course not. He’s only sleeping. Besides I do have a class to teach in case you haven’t noticed. Now everyone please bottle your potions in one of your vials and place them on my desk so that I may evaluate them later.”

 

Leonard, after following the teacher’s instructions, then got up from his seat and threw one of Ray’s arms over his shoulders, picking him up from where he had fallen asleep and started dragging him out of the classroom.

 

“Mr. Snart. I did not permit you to leave,” Degaton stated.

“Don’t care. Someone ought to take him to the nurse and since you don’t seem fit for the job I might as well do it myself. Good day professor,” Leonard said as he continued to drag Ray out of the classroom.

 

Professor Per Degaton got up from his seat to head to the door.

 

“Mr. Snart, you have detention!” Degaton shouted after him.

“Don’t care!”

 

After dropping Ray off at the nurse’s office Leonard headed off to his History of Magic class where Mick was already waiting with a seat saved for him.

 

“You’re late, Mr. Snoot, please take your seat and avoid any interruptions,” Professor Binns insisted as he returned to the morning lecture.

“Hey, where were you?” Mick asked him in a hushed voice as Leonard took his seat.

“There was an incident in Potions. Ray knocked himself out cold. Professor Degaton refused to take him to the nurse so I did it instead.”

“Seriously? Man I knew the new teachers were crooked, but I at least thought they’d take a kid to the infirmary if he got knocked out by a potion gone wrong,” Mick whispered as he ignored Professor Binns’ lecture on the Medieval Assembly of European Wizards.

“Really? I didn’t. If Savage felt it a good idea to place them at Hogwarts, then they’re clearly not the type of people who care about others. And honestly Professor Degaton has a rather dark aura about him. I doubt he’s even capable of caring about anyone but himself.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Mick replied turning his head back to the front of the classroom to try and pay attention to the lecture.

“God, how much longer is he going to torture us?” Mick groaned.

“About 35 more minutes by my watch,” Leonard replied.

 

Mick groaned once more as he dropped his head onto the table.

 

“Oh come on now Mick, it’s not that boring,” Leonard said, receiving no reply.

“Mick? Mick?” Leonard asked, jostling Mick’s shoulder.

 

Leonard then heard Mick snore in response causing the realization that his friend has fallen asleep in class… again. Mick’s lucky he has him in the same class to borrow notes from or he’d surely be failing. Good news though is that Mick wouldn’t be the only one falling asleep today. At least assuming Leonard could slip Cassandra Savage some of the Sleeping Draught he made earlier in order to get out of tutoring her this afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Professor Degaton? Who do you think is worse; Druce, Degaton, Declan, or Cassandra? The first Quidditch match is coming up in this next chapter, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Anyone excited for it? Who's team do you want to win, Mick's or Sara's? Let me know what you thought down below! I might take comments into consideration when deciding which of the two teams will win the upcoming Quidditch match so please let me know who you want to win.


	10. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically here's the roster of players for this match:
> 
> Gryffindor  
> • Seeker: Barry Allen (Second Year)  
> • Beater: Sara Lance (Second Year)  
> • Beater: John Diggle (Fifth Year)  
> • Chaser: Amaya Jiwe (Second Year)  
> • Chaser: Jefferson “Jax” Jackson (Second Year)  
> • Chaser: Oliver “The Arrow” Queen (Fifth Year)  
> • Keeper: Rene Ramirez (Fourth Year)
> 
> Slytherin  
> • Seeker: Hunter “Zoom” Zolomon (Fifth Year)  
> • Beater: Mick Rory (Second Year)  
> • Beater: Sam Scudder (Second Year)  
> • Chaser: Rosa Dillon (Second Year)  
> • Chaser: Shawna Baez (Third Year)  
> • Chaser: Mark Mardon (Third Year)  
> • Keeper: Slade “The Terminator” Wilson (Sixth Year)

It was November 9, 2030, the day of the first Quidditch match of the season. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. The two teams prepared on opposite ends of the field while Leonard took his seat in the stands to cheer for his friends. Then he noticed Cisco and Caitlin, two of his fellow Ravenclaws, take seats next to him.

 

“What are you guys doing here? Ravenclaw isn’t playing today,” Leonard asked them.

“We know. I’m here to scope out the competition and figure out the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams’ weaknesses before it’s our turn to face them. Caitlin’s just here because she likes Quidditch or something,” Cisco answered.

“Did you hear Cisco made the team? He’s Ravenclaw’s Seeker,” Caitlin mentioned.

“Yeah, congrats Ramon.”

“Thanks. Ooh looks like the teams are strategizing down there. What do you think they’re saying?” Cisco replied.

“I have no idea,” Leonard answered.

 

Meanwhile, down by the Slytherins’ area of the pitch, the sixth year Keeper and Team Captain, Slade Wilson was speaking to the players separately giving them instructions on what to do.

 

“Alright, Dillon and Baez, you two swarm the Gryffindor team’s Chasers to block them from getting to the Quaffle. Mardon, you just make sure that you _get_ the Quaffle and throw it into the hoops. Zolomon, this Allen kid is fast you need to be faster, when the Snitch comes out make sure you’ve got an eye on it the whole time. Scudder, Rory, you two know you have to keep the Bludgers from hitting our team, that’s obvious. What I want you two to try and do is to aim the Bludgers at the Gryffindor Seeker. The Seeker wins the game for their team so if you can knock Allen off his broom and keep him from getting to the Snitch, do it. Alright everyone, take your positions, the game’s about to begin,” Slade instructed as he put on his helmet.

 

On the opposite end of the pitch, fifth year Chaser and Team Captain of the Gryffindor Team, Oliver Queen was giving his players a little pep talk.

 

“Now remember, I want a good clean match, no Blagging, no Blatching, no Cobbing, no Snitchnip, no Blurting, no Bumphing, no Haversacking, no Blocking the Seekers, no Quaffle-pocking, no Stooging, no Flacking, and no using magic to win. That last one covers almost all the other fouls of which there are way too many. Everybody in. Gryffindor on three. Ready?” Oliver asked as he stuck his hand in a circle along with his teammates; second years Barry, Jax, Amaya, and Sara; fourth year Rene Ramirez, and fellow fifth year and best friend John Diggle.

“One, two, three GRYFFINDOR!” the team shouted in unison as they broke to head onto the pitch.

 

The two teams mounted their broomsticks and took off into the air as the game began.

 

“Alright everyone the game has begun and Mardon’s got the Quaffle, Jackson and Jiwe are trying to get to it but no luck as Dillon and Baez keep getting in their way. Those dirty, cheating-” the commentator started to announce.

“JORDAN!” McGonagall shouted at him.

“Sorry Headmistress,” the commentator replied.

“Why did I ever thinking letting Lee Jordan Jr. commentate was a good idea?” McGonagall asked herself with a sigh and an eyeroll.

 

Mardon threw the Quaffle to try and get it past the Gryffindor Keeper, Rene, only to have the ball be caught away by Oliver who flew by before it could make it near the hoops.

 

“YES! Oliver “The Arrow” Queen’s got the Quaffle and he’s heading to the opposing team’s hoops flying as fast as his namesake. He shoots…” Jordan says as Oliver throws the Quaffle into the hoop past Slade “The Terminator” Wilson, so named because he kills virtually every shot made by his opponents with the exception of Oliver with whom he had a long-standing rivalry.

“He SCORES! YES! There’s that marksman-like precision that earned him that name. Looks like the old ‘Terminator’ over there’s mighty sore about not being able to block that shot. You’d think he’d be used to it by now seeing as how Queen’s been getting the drop on him for what three, four years now?” Jordan commentates with enthusiasm.

 

The game went on with Mardon getting a few good shots in as Shawna managed to throw Oliver off his game by popping up almost out of nowhere to block his path and give Mark the chance to steal back the Quaffle. Shawna’s methods caused Jordan Jr. to give her the nickname of Peek-a-Boo.

 

“Hey! Who threw that?” Jordan asked as he got hit by popcorn.

“I’m the one who gives nicknames around here!” Cisco shouted back at him before throwing more popcorn.

 

The score was at that time Slytherin 60 to Gryffindor’s 30. Meanwhile, Jax got knocked off his broom a couple of times thanks to Scudder.

 

“Hey! We’re supposed to be aiming at the Seeker, not the Chasers. Focus!” Mick berated him as he hit a Bludger off toward Allen who zipped out of the way just in time.

“Yeah, yeah whatever,” Scudder replied.

 

About an hour later and the score was tied up 130-130 as John Diggle started knocking Shawna off her broom with perfectly aimed Bludgers. Allen and Zolomon were in midst of chasing the Snitch around the pitch with Mick and Scudder focusing their efforts on knocking Barry off his broom to no avail when Scudder heard Rosa cry out, having been knocked off her broom by Sara.

 

“Why you little!” Scudder said as he diverged from the plan to start hitting the Bludger toward Sara who kept trying to dodge until Mick came over to stop his teammate.

“Stop that! We’re supposed to get Allen not Sara!” Mick roared.

“Make me Rory!” Scudder shouted.

 

Mick then grabbed hold of Scudder’s broom handle in an effort to get him to quit going after his friend.

 

“Knock it off Heatwave!” Scudder insisted as he tried to push Mick off of him while grabbing Mick’s own broom.

“2 Blagging fouls for Slytherin!” the referee shouted.

“What?” Mick asked.

“Two?!” Scudder added.

“Would ya look at that folks. First time I’ve seen two players from the same team causing a double foul. Meanwhile, while they were fighting, their Seeker, Hunter “Zoom” Zolomon, got knocked right off his broom by a Bludger,” Jordan commentated.

“What?!” Mick and Scudder exclaimed as they turned their heads to see that Jordan was right.

“Wilson’s going to kill us,” Scudder said in horror.

“Not if we take out Allen. GO!” Mick ordered as the two Beaters took off and started hitting the Bludgers toward Barry Allen who Cisco had previously nicknamed “The Flash” because of how fast he was.

 

It was that speed that allowed him to dodge every shot Mick and Scudder tried to hit him with. As Scudder and Mick continued their attempts against Barry, the Slytherins managed to get 30 more points past Rene. Then suddenly, Scudder got hit with a Bludger by none other than Sara.

 

“Sorry Mick,” Sara said as she hit the Bludger at Mick as it bounced off Scudder back to her bat.

 

Mick fell of his broom very nearly landing on top of Scudder who rolled away at the last second.

 

“Allen’s got the Snitch! I repeat! Barry Allen of Gryffindor has got the Snitch! 280-160 Gryffindor WINS!” Jordan shouted to the excitement of the Gryffindors.

“Wilson’s going to kill us,” Mick groaned in pain.

“I hate you,” Scudder groaned in just as much pain.

 

Slade then flew down to where they were lying with a look of distain on his face.

 

“Uh… sorry?” Mick said with a weak chuckle that was shared by Scudder.

 

Slade just glared at them before spitting down at their feet.

 

“Goalpost. Now!” Slade growled.

“We’re dead,” Mick stated.

 

While Mick and Scudder got chewed out for screwing up and essentially costing Slytherin the match Sara and the Gryffindors celebrated their victory, heading to the Gryffindor common room.

 

“Hey Sara wait up!” Leonard shouted as he tried to catch up to them.

“You guys go on ahead. I’ll catch up later,” Sara said to Amaya before turning back to Leonard.

“We did it. We won!” Sara smiled ecstatically.

“Yeah bet Mick’s pretty sore about that. Almost as sore as he is from being hit with a Bludger by one of his own friends,” Leonard said with a frown.

“How could you Sara? Mick’s your friend!”

“I’m sorry. It was nothing personal. It was just a game.”

“And you would hit your friend with a Bludger for _just a game_? I thought you were better than that Sara,” Leonard said with disappointment before walking off.

“Leonard!” Sara called after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did everyone think of the match? Did you like it? Did you not? Was the part with Mick and Scudder fighting mid-game funny or did it make you groan? Should I have made the match longer and written it in more detail? Think Mick's going to be as upset as Leonard about what Sara did? Should I write anymore Quidditch matches for this fic? If so, do you want all of the matches of the season or just ones where Sara or Mick are playing? Let me know what you thought down below!


	11. Poor Choice of Words

Leonard spent the rest of the weekend avoiding Sara out of anger at her betrayal toward Mick. Meanwhile, Mick tried to convince him that Sara didn’t deserve the cold shoulder as she was only playing the game and that he’d have done the same. Leonard didn’t seem to listen though and when Monday afternoon Transfiguration came he sat on the complete opposite end of the classroom from Sara, not even glancing in her direction as the class went on.

 

“And that class concludes today’s lesson on turning beetles into buttons. Please review your textbooks for Wednesday’s test over this and the other transformative subjects we’ve covered thus far. Good day everyone,” Professor Stein said as he dismissed his class.

“Leonard wait up. Leonard, wait!” Sara called out as Leonard marched away from her.

“What?” he snarled, stopping to talk to her.

“Well at least you’re talking to me now. I was wondering if we could hang out later in the Room of Requirement. We could play some Gin, talk a little. You know like we used to before you started shutting me out.”

“Sorry, but I don’t associate with people who stab their friends in the back,” Leonard said turning to leave.

“I didn’t stab him in the back!” Sara shouted at him.

“No, you just hit him with a Bludger,” Leonard said turning to face her with a glare.

“We were playing Quidditch! Surely you must’ve known this could happen!”

“I didn’t think you would hit him with a Bludger! I thought the Beaters were only supposed to aim the Bludgers at the players who didn’t have bats. And by the way how did you manage to hit Mick without him hitting the Bludger away?”

“I’m fast and Mick has slow reflexes. And Beaters are supposed to hit the Bludgers at any enemy player. Just because the Beaters have bats doesn’t mean they’re immune to that rule.”

“Oh so now Mick is the enemy?”

“I didn’t mean it like that!”

“I think that’s exactly how you meant it you traitorous little mudblood!” Leonard screamed.

 

Sara looked at him indignantly and he instantly regretted his words.

 

“Wait, I didn’t mean that. I didn’t mean it,” Leonard said as Sara started to storm off.

“I didn’t mean- Sara, wait!” he shouted after her.

 

Later that night as Mick and Len were studying in the library, Mick noticed Leonard’s expression and slammed his book shut before staring at his best friend.

 

“What?” Leonard asked after a moment.

“Why do you look so guilty?” Mick asked him back.

“I don’t look guilty.”

“Yes you do. You always get that dumb pout on your face whenever you feel bad about something. What’d you do?”

“I called Sara a mudblood,” Leonard sighed.

“You did not!” Mick laughed.

“I did, and it isn’t funny. It’s the worst thing I’ve ever said to anyone ever. She hates me now and there’s nothing I can do to fix it!” Leonard said slamming his face into his book.

“So what? I thought you hated her now because of the whole Quidditch thing. Or did you forgive her, and I didn’t get the memo?”

“I never hated her I was just mad because I never would’ve thought she’d do something like that. I mean Gryffindors are supposed to be the loyal ones, aren’t they? The thought that Sara would betray a friend like she did just infuriated me to no end. Now I’ve gone and said something stupid that I can’t take back and she’ll hate me forever!”

“Yeah and without her our odds of defeating Savage has gone down by like thirty percent or something.”

“Thirty-three, point three percent actually if you want to get technical.”

“I don’t,” Mick replied.

 

Cisco then walked over to their table after eavesdropping on their conversation from the bookshelves.

 

“Hey guys. Did I just overhear you guys talk about defeating the Minister for Magic?” Cisco asked.

“Uh no. Of course not. That’s ridiculous. Where would you get an idea like that?” Leonard scoffed.

“From Mick saying that your odds of defeating Savage etcetera, etcetera. So why are you talking about defeating a government official? Is this just because Cass is driving you crazy with the tutoring nonsense?” Cisco asked.

“No, it’s because Savage is pure evil and we’re the only ones who seem to want to take him down,” Mick replied earning a glare from Leonard.

“What?” Mick asked in response.

“Huh. You know if Minister Savage really is a dark wizard like you say he is then that would probably explain why he’s instituted the use of Dementors as punishment,” Cisco mentioned.

“Dementors? I thought the Ministry banned them years ago after the Second Wizarding War,” Leonard inquired.

“They did regarding their use as guards at Azkaban Prison but the Ministry’s kept them at a special reserve and rumor has it that Savage has taken to bringing Dementors back into use but instead of keeping people from escaping Azkaban they’ll be used as a punishment themselves by sucking out the soul of any wrong-doer. Least that’s what I’ve heard from my father. He works in the Ministry, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. They’re the ones who keep the Dementors in check. Not sure how severe a crime one would have to do to get the Dementor’s Kiss as punishment but with dark wizards there’s really no telling.”

“Great, first we have to deal with Savage’s allies and his daughter now we have to figure out a way to deal with dementors,” Leonard groaned.

“I have a way,” Cisco told them.

“What? How?” Leonard asked him.

“It’s called a Patronus Charm. Very advanced magic but from what I hear Harry Potter managed to pull it off in his third year, so it shouldn’t be too hard to figure out. I’ve been studying the charm lately and can honestly say that I might be a bit of an expert.”

“What’s it do?” Mick questioned.

 

“It produces a sort of spirit animal to defend against Dementors and Lethifolds. Usually the animal matches the person’s personality. If I’m right and I usually am, mine would probably be an otter. People with that Patronus tend to be fun-loving and typically extraverted but more introverted when it comes to their passions like studying for example. They make good friends and are innately curious, hence why I think mine would be an otter.”

“Huh, what do you think mine would be?” Mick asked.

“Yours… would be...” Cisco said as he gave it a bit of thought.

“A dragon. Yep. Definitely a dragon. People like that typically tend to be temperamental, strongly connected to an inner element, usually fire, and are brash and uninhibited,” Cisco answered.

“Sweet! Hey, what about Snart? What do you think his Patronus animal would be?”

“Oh dog, definitely a dog. Heck it wouldn’t even surprise me if it was as specific as a husky- Ow! What was that for?” Cisco said before getting his foot stomped on by Leonard who glared at him.

“Oh, he doesn’t know does he?” Cisco added as he realized why Leonard was glaring at him.

“Doesn’t know what? What are you two talking about?” Mick asked.

“Nothing,” Leonard replied.

“Whatever, so why’d you say Snart’s a dog? What are they like?” Mick asked.

“People with a dog Patronus are very loyal and protective of those they care about, intelligent, love freedom and typically the outdoors as well. They also tend to be harsh and stand-offish with their enemies,” Cisco explained.

“Yep, definitely a dog,” Mick nodded.

“Whatever,” Leonard said with an eyeroll.

“Do you think you can teach us how to perform it?” he added as he turned to Cisco.

“Probably. I mean I’ve been studying it for months now. It’s pretty advanced but like I said Harry Potter pulled it off in his third year. If he can do it why can’t we?” Cisco replied.

“Then it’s settled. Tomorrow after lunch we meet by that tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy on the seventh floor to start practicing the Patronus Charm in the Room of Requirement,” Leonard said as he and Mick gathered their books and headed off as the clock started to chime reminding them of curfew.

“You found the Room of Requirement?!” Cisco shrieked earning a shush from the librarian.

“Sorry,” Cisco whispered timidly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of bringing Cisco into the fold? Thoughts on Leonard's big mistake? How do you feel about the explanations for the Patronuses? Do they work or no? Let me know what you thought down below!


	12. Expecto Patronum!

Leonard, Mick, and Cisco met at the tapestry across from the Room of Requirement where Leonard opened the doors, so they could begin with their plans to learn the Patronus Charm.

 

“Whoa. Nice space. You found this all by yourself?” Cisco asked.

“Yep so, how does this charm work, Mr. Expert?” Leonard replied.

“Okay so the wand movement is simple. You just make circular motions repeatedly to make the charm stronger. To cast it you just have to say Expecto Patronum while thinking of your most powerful and happiest memory. Now I know it sounds simple but trust me this spell is very difficult to pull off. So, let’s begin shall we,” Cisco answered as he pulled out his wand and joined Leonard and Mick on a line to produce the charm side by side.

“Alright Mick you heard Cisco, think happy thoughts,” Leonard told his friend.

“Yeah, yeah got it. Expecto Patronum!” Mick shouted causing a brilliantly large silver dragon to appear before him instantly.

“Wow Mick got it on your first try! Nice! PS I would just like to point out that I was right,” Cisco remarked.

“How’d you do that? Cisco said it was advanced magic.”

“He said all we had to do was think of our happiest and most powerful memory. So. Easy,” Mick shrugged as his Patronus flew around the room.

“Just out of curiosity what were you thinking about?” Cisco asked him.

“The first time I ever saw fire.”

“Yeah that figures,” Cisco replied as Mick brought down his charm.

“Alright, let’s see here. Powerful memory, happy memory. Ooh I got it! Expecto Patronum!” Cisco shouted producing a brief spark of silvery light but nothing more.

“Oh come on. Expecto Patronum!” he started shouting repeatedly, still with nothing happening.

 

Leonard laughed at his difficulty with the charm and pulled out his wand as he tried to think of his happiest memory. First, he thought of the day Lisa came home after being born.

 

“Expecto Patronum!” Leonard shouted producing not even a spark of light.

“Expecto Patronum!” he shouted while thinking of the day he met Mick, nothing happened.

“Expecto Patronum!” Leonard shouted again, this time while thinking of his first day at Hogwarts again with nothing happening much to Leonard’s dismay.

“Expecto Patronum!” Cisco shouted finally producing the charm, albeit a non-corporeal one with no visible form.

“Ha! Sweet I got it! Well, sort of. At least it’s something,” Cisco remarked with a smile.

“Thought of this one time that my brother taught me how to play piano. One of the rare times where he and I weren’t fighting. Made mum smile so much to see us getting along… Hey Snart, what’s wrong?” Cisco asked as he shut down his charm.

“I can’t do it,” Leonard replied quietly.

“What?” Mick asked.

“I can’t pull off the Patronus Charm. I’m thinking of all my happiest memories… and nothing. None of my happy memories must be strong enough to produce a Patronus. It’ll never work for me,” Leonard pouted.

“Nonsense! Come on there’s got to be something. Think really hard. What’s the one memory that always makes you smile to think about it? What makes you so happy that thinking about it erases every negative thought from your mind?” Cisco retorted.

 

Leonard put quite a bit of thought into it trying to remember when he was at his happiest. That was when he realized there was one time when he was undeniably happy and that nothing could take that from him no matter what. The time he first became an Animagus.

 

“I think I have it,” Leonard replied.

“Good. Everybody on three. Ready? One, two, three,” Cisco said as they each brandished their wands.

“EXPECTO PATRONUM!” they shouted in unison.

 

Mick produced his Dragon Patronus just as easily as before. Cisco managed to pull off a corporeal Patronus this time. An otter, just as he had thought. And Leonard produced a Dog Patronus, not a husky like Cisco had teased but still a dog. Figures it would take remembering the day he became an Animagus to pull off a Patronus Charm. Then Sara marched in causing them all to lose their concentration and drop the charms.

 

“MICHAEL RORY, YOU GIVE ME BACK MY LOCKET RIGHT NOW!!!” Sara screamed as she approached Mick with an outstretched wand.

“I don’t have it! I don’t have it! It’s in my bag back at the dorms!” Mick replied putting his hands up in defense.

“What did you do, Mick?” Leonard asked with a sigh.

“Blondie dropped her locket from her bag and I kind of sort of took it.”

“Mick,” Leonard sighed with exasperation.

“You don’t get to judge him for stealing after what you did!” Sara shouted at Leonard.

“What did you do?” Cisco asked.

“I accidentally called her a mudblood because I was angry about her hitting Mick with the Bludger.”

“Accident my arse!” Sara shouted before taking a moment to realize that something odd was going on.

“What are you three doing in here? I mean you two I get but why would you bring Cisco here?” she asked them.

“Cisco said the Ministry’s going to be using Dementors to punish people and said he’d teach us the Patronus Charm to defend ourselves,” Mick replied.

“What is it and how do you do it?” Sara huffed.

“It’s like a spirit animal that protects you. You have to think of your happiest and most powerful memory while making circular motions with your wand and saying Expecto Patronum,” Cisco answered.

 

Sara then took out her wand while still looking rather angry.

 

“Expecto Patronum!” she shouted producing a beautiful silver Canary Patronus.

 

She then marched right out of there in a huff.

 

“Sara wait!” Leonard shouted after her as he followed behind.

“Whatever you have to say, you can shove it up your-” Sara snarled at him.

“I’m sorry! I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! I never meant it, not even for a second. I swear!”

“And let me guess this is the part where you sya you’d take it back if you could?”

“No. Before school let out for summer last year Professor Hunter gave me his Time-Turner. I could go back and not say it if I wanted but it just seems a bit dishonest to use magic to fix things between us,” Leonard confessed to her causing her eyes to widen ever so slightly.

“I’ll always regret what I said yesterday, and I know that nothing I could ever say or do could make up for it but from the bottom of my heart and soul I swear to you that I am sorry. I hope that maybe one day you can forgive me. Even if that day isn’t today or even years from now. Though I seriously hope for sooner rather than later because you are one of the best people I know and to have you as a friend has been one of the best things to ever happen to me. I don’t know what else I could possibly say to prove to you how sorry I am so, I’ll just go,” he added before walking away.

“It was my sister,” Sara said, stopping Leonard in his tracks.

“My happiest memory. It was of my older sister, Laurel, coming to my aid a couple years ago when I was being bullied for what the other kids called being weird but was really a result of my magic. Laurel had never paid me any attention before. But that day she showed me not only that I wasn’t as invisible as she would pretend but that she really and truly loved me. That’s the happiest thing I could think of. Just thought you should know in case you were curious. Well, I’ll see you,” Sara said before turning to leave.

“You know if you ever want to hang out you and I could always meet up later and play a bit of Gin. If you want that is.”

“I’d love to,” Sara smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did everyone think of the chapter? Thoughts on everyone's happiest memories? Did you think Sara and Leonard made up too easily? Let me know what you thought down below!


	13. The Curse of The Full Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during the December 2030 full moon...
> 
> Just in case anyone was wondering.

Leonard loved to run through the woods in his Animagus form. It gave him such a freeing feeling that he never got from anything else. Running at night was even better because of all the stars he could see. Furthermore, the full moon looked lovely this time of night. Meanwhile, Mick noticed Len wasn’t in the library studying like he usually was.

 

“Hey, anyone know where Snart is?” he asked a table of Ravenclaws including Cisco, Caitlin, and Hartley.

“Nope,” Hartley replied.

“Uh-uh,” Cisco said shaking his head.

“You could try the Forbidden Forest, I’ve noticed he likes to go running out there a lot,” Caitlin answered.

“Thanks. I’ll go check,” Mick said as he headed out.

 

As Len was running through the woods he heard a strange howl. Anyone else would have mistaken it for a wolf’s howl but with his enhanced hearing as a canine he could tell it was ever so slightly different. He decided then that it was time to head back to the castle. He started running back out of the forest when suddenly he heard a scream coming from the distance. He rushed off in the direction to see what was going on when he heard the scream again and recognized it as that of his best friend, Mick Rory. He ran even faster then arriving upon a horrific scene.

 

There was Mick being attacked by none other than a werewolf. The beast was clawing at him while Mick tried to hold back the creature’s jaws with his hands. Leonard knew how much danger Mick was and without Mick noticing quickly turned back into his human form.

 

“Flipendo!” Leonard shouted as he shot the werewolf back with his wand.

 

The creature growled at him and made a move to charge at him.

 

“Vermillious Tria!” Leonard cast to produce powerful red sparks that seemed to hurt the werewolf.

“Flipendo!” he shouted once more sending the creature flying into a tree.

 

It got to its feet and took off running. Leonard then rushed to Mick’s side and saw the numerous scratches on his body. His eyes then turned wide as he took note of a large bite mark on Mick’s forearm. He knew what this meant. And he knew that if word got out Mick’s life would become a living hell. He wouldn’t let that happen.

 

“Oh no Mick. Mick!” Leonard shouted as he shook his friend who had passed out from his injuries.

“Bloody hell. Hang on Mick. Wingardium Leviosa!” Leonard cast upon his friend in order to whisk him off back to the castle with ease.

 

They arrived back at the Room of Requirement where Leonard took out his potion making equipment as Mick rested on a chaise groaning in pain.

 

“Just hang on Mick. Powdered silver, powdered silver. Got it! Dittany, dittany, where the bloody hell is the dittany? Ooh there,” Leonard said as he rummaged for the materials he’d need to seal Mick’s wounds, so he doesn’t bleed out.

 

Leonard then mixed the ingredients together and made quick work of applying them to Mick’s torso and arms that were covered in claw marks and the one unfortunate bite the creature had managed to get in. Mick was drenched in sweat and seemed to be having trouble breathing.

 

“Rest easy now Mick. Everything will be alright. I promise,” Leonard whispered to his friend as he used a cloth to wipe away the beads of sweat on Mick’s forehead.

 

The next morning Mick awoke screaming and Leonard rushed to grab his arms that were flailing about to try and calm him.

 

“Easy! Easy, Mick, it’s just me. You’re safe now! You’re safe!” Leonard shouted at his friend who managed to stop freaking out.

“There was- there was a werewolf. It- it,” Mick choked out before breaking down into tears.

 

Leonard wrapped his arms around his friend and held him tight.

 

“It’s okay Mick. It’s okay,” he whispered.

“Okay?!” Mick roared as he pushed Leonard away and got to his feet.

“Are you mad?! This is far from okay! I got bit! Next full moon I’ll turn into a bloody werewolf!” Mick screamed before his face fell flat.

“I’m a werewolf. I’m a-” Mick muttered before falling back onto the ground in shock.

“Hey, hey! Mick it’s going to be okay. We’ll fix this. I’ll- I’ll find a cure or something,” Leonard said, placing his hands upon Mick’s arms.

“A cure?! Snart there is no cure!”

“I’ll make one then! Look Mick you’re my best friend. We’re in this together whether you want me to be or not. Now come on. We’re in enough trouble as it is for staying out of our dorms past curfew don’t want to be late for breakfast now too do we.”

“Right. Breakfast. We’ll go to breakfast, tell a teacher or Headmistress McGonagall about what happened, and we’ll-”

“No Mick, we are _not_ telling anyone about this. Not even Sara. If anyone finds out about what happened last night, you’ll be screwed for life. They might even expel you from Hogwarts and then you can kiss having any decent abilities with magic goodbye.”

“But Snart if we don’t tell anyone and I turn during the next moon then I could hurt someone. It’d be crazy and irresponsible not to mention it to someone.”

“Mick, have I ever steered you wrong?”

“Well,” Mick shrugged as he thought back on several times where that sentiment was true.

“Come on, we’re late. I’ve already had the room make some new clothes for you to change into so get dressed would you.”

“Okay… hey if the room can make clothes like that then why didn’t you just do that when you got back from that gala last year naked?”

“I forgot the room could do that,” Leonard said embarrassed making Mick laugh.

 

It was good to see him laugh after what had happened to him last night. Leonard wondered if maybe things wouldn’t have to change after all. The pair headed off to the Great Hall for breakfast where Mick quickly got his food and left the room to go eat in the corridor. Leonard followed after him so that he wouldn’t have to eat alone.

 

“Mick, you know you can’t do this all the time. If you don’t eat with everyone else people will get suspicious,” Leonard pointed out as he sat down next to him.

“Suspicious of what Mr. Snart?” McGonagall asked as she came by.

“Oh uh nothing. Right Mick?” Leonard said elbowing Mick’s arm receiving no response from his friend.

“Right well perhaps you could tell me where you two were last night seeing as how none of your housemates nor the prefects could find you at all?” McGonagall asked.

“We were just out stargazing and must’ve fallen asleep. Innocent mistake really,” Leonard answered.

“Stargazing? I see,” McGonagall said unconvinced before looking over at Mick.

“Is he alright? He seems a bit pale.”

“Oh yeah he’s fine. Healthy as a horse this one,” Leonard replied.

“I’m infected,” Mick said as he stared off into space.

“Infected? With what Mr. Rory?”

“Nothing, nothing. Mick’s not infected. He’s just joking. I swear, he-”

“Silence, Mr. Snart. While I commend your loyalty to your friend if Mr. Rory is indeed ill then I must know so that he can be cured.”

“There’s no cure for this,” Mick mentioned.

“No cure for what Mr. Rory?”

“Mick don’t-” Leonard started to say as Mick rolled up his sleeve to reveal the werewolf bite.

 

Headmistress McGonagall gasped in horror at the sight.

 

“Is that a- Is that-” she sputtered.

“Werewolf bite. I went out into the woods last night and was attacked. Leonard showed up and saved me brought me back and healed my wounds. But it was too late. I got bit.”

“Come with me, Mr. Rory.”

“Okay,” Mick nodded as he got up to follow the Headmistress back to her office.

“No! You can’t expel him! It wasn’t his fault! It was my fault. If I had gotten there sooner I could’ve saved him. I could’ve-” Leonard shouted.

“Mr. Snart, this is most certainly not your fault. And I have not yet decided what I shall do regarding Mr. Rory’s condition. All I do know at the moment is that this must be discussed with the other professors as well as Mr. Rory’s parents. So if you don’t mind we should really get to it. Come along, Mr. Rory,” McGonagall replied as she led Mick away.

 

Leonard stood there not knowing what was going to happen to his best friend and fearful that this would get out to the rest of the school or even the whole world. If it did then Mick’s life would become hell, and nobody deserved that, especially not his best friend in the whole world. Leonard vowed then and there that nothing, not even death, would stop him from creating a cure for his friend and that the werewolf responsible was going to pay for what they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Mick being a werewolf now? Do you want Leonard to find a cure in this story? In a few years? Or have Mick stay a werewolf for the rest of his life? Thoughts on how this will affect all of them later on? Let me know what you thought down below!


	14. A Lesson on Lycanthropy

It had been two full days since Leonard had seen Mick who was being isolated in the infirmary for the time being until his parents could arrive to discuss the matter of his lycanthropy. In that time rumors started to spread that Mick had been cursed with a serious illness, or that he had actually been expelled from Hogwarts. Only Leonard and a handful of teachers knew the truth. Leonard was a big bag of nerves as he waited for Mick to return to classes and be released from the infirmary, hopefully without having to be expelled.

 

“Do you know what’s going on with Mick?” Sara asked him as they headed to their Thursday morning Charms class.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Leonard replied.

“Yes you do. Now stop lying and tell me. In case you’ve forgotten he’s my friend too.”

“Look Sara I-” Leonard started to say before noticing Mick’s parents coming down the hall.

“Mr. and Mrs. Rory, wait!” Leonard shouted as he ran up to greet them.

“Leonard, good to see you again,” Mick’s father, Dick, said in response while his wife hugged Leonard and pecked him on the cheek in tears.

“Thank you for saving our boy,” she whispered to Leonard in a sob.

“You’re welcome. Now what’s going to happen to Mick? Is he alright? Please don’t let them expel him!” Leonard replied.

“Expel him? What on earth for?” Sara asked as she came up to join them.

“You must be Sara. Mick’s told us about you. Pleasure,” Mick’s mom said to her.

“Likewise. Now will somebody please tell me what’s going on with Mick?” Sara insisted.

“That’s none of your business I’m afraid, and either way we don’t know yet what’s to be decided. Come now dear we have to meet with Headmistress McGonagall at once,” Dick said as he pulled his wife away.

“Tell Mick I said hi!” Leonard shouted after them.

 

He turned back to look at Sara who was glaring at him.

 

“What?” Leonard asked her.

“Tell me what’s going on with Mick. Right. Now,” she said crossly.

“I can’t tell you that. I’m sorry, but I can’t.”

“Yes actually you can. Mick is my friend too you know. If there’s something going on that’s worth potentially getting him expelled for then I should know about it.”

“I’m sorry Sara but I can’t tell you. You’ll just have to trust me on this. Now come on we’re going to be late for Charms.”

 

Sara sighed knowing that Leonard wasn’t going to give up the secret so easily and decided to just follow him off to class while thinking of some way to get him to confess. Later that afternoon they arrived in the Great Hall for lunch where they found Mick already seated at the Slytherin table stuffing his mouth with as much food as he could cram into it. Though that might have been just to use as an excuse, so Mick didn’t have to answer the numerous questions being posed to him by the students who were currently swarming him.

 

“Back! Back you vultures! Shoo! Shoo!” Leonard said as he pushed his way through the sea of people wondering what had happened to Mick recently.

“Mick, how are you? I take it they’re not expelling you then?” he asked his best friend.

“So he _is_ in trouble!” Cisco shouted confidently as if he had just won a bet, which was very likely true given how much people were gossiping about Mick recently.

“Leave,” Leonard told Cisco.

“Fine, fine I’m going. But I will get an answer sooner or later,” Cisco said as he walked away.

“So, Mick, what happened?” Leonard asked as he took a seat across from his friend.

“McGonagall said the school’s going to make some ‘arrangements’ for me so that I can continue studying at Hogwarts. My folks are happy about that. Mum’s distraught that this happened. Dad’s not happy either but not with the situation, more with me. He says I’m not allowed home during the break,” Mick replied quietly after swallowing his food.

“That’s awful,” Leonard replied.

“So what exactly are they making arrangements for? I mean seriously, no one’s told me a thing about what’s happening,” Sara asked as she too sat down.

“Yeah and you’re probably not going to find out. Everyone seems to want to keep this under wraps,” Mick answered.

“But why? What could possibly be so important that it could’ve gotten you expelled and is necessary to keep so secret?” Sara questioned.

“Can’t tell you Sara. Sorry,” Mick replied.

“Sara? You just called me Sara?”

“Yeah, it’s your name isn’t it?” Mick asked.

“Yes, but typically you call me Blondie. Boy, whatever this is must be pretty bad if it’s got you so down that you would actually call me by name for once.”

“It is,” Mick and Leonard said at the same time.

 

The next week came along and for Leonard’s Monday morning Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Professor Druce brought in a guest to help with a lecture.

 

“Class I would like you to meet Maritza Blackbird. She is a friend from the Ministry working to improve relations between wizards and those who suffer from lycanthropy. This is especially important to her as she herself is a werewolf,” Druce said as he introduced the dark-haired woman with an aura of darkness.

 

Leonard’s hands clenched into fists. She was the one who bit Mick. She must’ve been. It couldn’t be a coincidence for her to be here barely a week after Mick was attacked. It was her that did it. She turned Mick. She was going to pay.

 

“Hello class. I am here to help teach you the five signs with which to identify a werewolf as well teach you how important it is to know that werewolves are no different from any other witch or wizard. We are people just like all of you. Most teachers would put off having you study werewolves until your third year but Professor Druce sees fit to teach you all about us as early as the second year which you are currently in. Now the first sign for identifying a werewolf is that one would be in poor health and have a pallor for the week preceding and following the full moon. The second sign is-” Maritza began to explain before Leonard’s hand shot up.

“Yes, Mr.-?” Maritza asked.

“Snart. Have you ever bitten anyone as a werewolf? That is to say have you contributed to the werewolf population by turning innocent helpless civilians through a vicious and unrelenting attack?” Leonard asked with a sour expression on his face.

“No. I can’t say that I have. Now on with the lesson, the second sign-” Maritza continued as the class progressed.

 

Leonard made note of all the signs for lycanthropy just in case he needed to find an excuse for Mick if anyone started to take note of his condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I bet some of you are wondering why I chose the name Maritza Blackbird for the werewolf character. from what I've found online the character of the Pilgrim was loosely based off of a character with this name in the comics. And fun little bonus, after writing this chapter I found out that the comic book character was a member of a thing called Were Nation, which is basically a group of werewolves. Didn't even know that when I wrote her as a werewolf but hey, works for me!
> 
> So what did everyone think of the chapter? Do you like the fact I made Mick a werewolf? Do you think Leonard should find a cure for him at some point? Let me know what you thought down below!


	15. Sticking Your Nose Where It Doesn't Belong

Leonard spent most of the day after his class spying on this Maritza woman, who he was confident was responsible for Mick being bitten, in his Animagus form, Rogue. He followed her until he came upon her talking with Professors Druce, Declan, and Degaton over in the Viaduct Courtyard.

 

“You should have been more careful!” Druce said angrily to his associate.

“I would have, if Degaton had gotten me the Wolfsbane Potion like I asked!” Maritza growled.

“I tried to get it to you but as you know Wolfsbane Potion is extremely expensive to make and Headmistress McGonagall being as untrusting as she is towards us has been keeping a close eye on my potion stores. If I had taken the ingredients for the potion she would have known instantly what I was using it for and ruined everything for us. If that pathetic Rory boy has to suffer with the condition so that we can proceed with Savage’s plans then so be it,” Degaton snarled.

“People, people, please! We are all allies here. If we fight we only bring discord and in discord comes failure. We must remain united if we are to ensure our victory. Now Maritza, perhaps you can tell us why exactly Savage sent you? I’m sure he has something much more important than just assisting with Zaman’s lectures in mind for you,” Declan interrupted.

“Actually he doesn’t. He says he’s making headway with the werewolf community locked up in Azkaban Prison and that once he’s gained their allegiance he can use both his political power and their cooperation to convince the courts they have been reformed and arrange for their release. Once that’s done he can send the wolves to the far reaches of the globe and have them lay waste to the Muggle populations. But this can only be achieved if we can convince the general populace that werewolves are not as dangerous as once believed. To do that we start with the students and through them convince their parents who in turn convince their friends and soon public opinion regarding my kind will be shifted enough to sway the courts that the wolves in Azkaban can be reformed.”

“Politicians, they’re so easily fooled,” Degaton smirked.

“Hence the reason we haven’t had a competent Minister before the likes of Shacklebolt and Granger. Granted those two have such pathetic morals that their competence as Ministers only barely makes up for it,” Declan added.

“True, true. Nevertheless with the reforms Shacklebolt and Granger made in their day public opinion on werewolves is at an all-time high. Granted it’s still unfortunately low but it is much better than it used to be which should prove useful in swaying the courts. Now we really should be going before anyone happens upon our conversation,” Druce suggested ushering the group to go their separate ways for the time being.

 

Leonard then took off while still in dog form and eventually came upon Sara sitting on a bench in one of the other courtyards. He noticed a strange smell around her. It wasn’t an unfamiliar smell given that he’d sensed it with some of the older girls every once in a while, but it was strange all the same especially considering he had no idea what it was that caused the smell. He ran up to Sara before jumping up to sit on the bench beside her.

 

“Hello Rogue, how are you doing today?” Sara asked with a smile as she ran her hand through his fur.

 

Leonard then turned back while Sara still had her hand on his head causing a bit of a laugh between them at how weird that was.

 

“I’m fine, thanks. What about you? Are you feeling alright?” he asked in return.

“Yes, why?”

“Well it’s just that- and don’t take this the wrong way, but you smell sort of… odd.”

“Odd?”

“Yes, odd. I only smell it while I’m Rogue but it’s not just you. Every once in a while, some of the older girls smell that way too. What is it? It’s this weird sort of cross between a metallic smell and an organic one and I just have no bloody clue what it is.”

 

Sara blushed as she realized what he must’ve been talking about.

 

“Uh well um for starters the smell is um blood and second of all it’s not something that I would recommend you ever talk to a girl about again okay,” Sara explained.

“Blood? You’re bleeding? What- do girls always bleed or something?”

“No, they actually only bleed for about a week once a month. It’s just a very natural bodily process that happens and… Seriously Leonard stop asking about it. It’s really none of your business.”

“You- you- you bleed once a month for a week and that’s supposed to be normal? How the bloody hell is that normal?!”

 

Sara sighed.

 

“Look if you really must know about it then go to the library and look up a book on puberty. I’m sure there must be at least one on the shelves,” Sara said as she got up and left.

 

Leonard watched her leave with a look of confusion plastered over his face. How could puberty possibly explain monthly bleeding and make it sound like a natural thing? When Leonard found such a book and read it his cheeks turned a bright red as he shut the book in embarrassment at what he had been smelling. Mick soon came over and took a seat beside him.

 

“Hey Len, whatcha reading?” he asked.

“Puberty. Very gross, very disturbing puberty,” Leonard said still in shock from what he read as he pushed the book away.

“Oo-kay? Listen I’ve got Charms class in about a half hour, but I ran into Scudder and Dillon and well-” Mick said as he plopped his shredded bag onto the table.

“What happened?”

“Severing Charm. They tore apart my bag, my notes, even my books. Please tell me you know a way to fix it.”

“Yes and for the record you should too since you took Charms last year as well. Reparo!” Leonard incanted causing the bag and its contents to become fixed in the blink of an eye.

“Thanks and yeah I really should’ve remembered it. In my defense though I think I fell asleep during that lecture. Hunter was just such a boring teacher. Ugh.”

“I don’t know I think he was at least better than Declan.”

“Anyone’s better than Declan. He’s evil, anyone who’s at least a decent human being would be better than Declan. That guy bugs me to no end. I’m telling you.”

“Yeah. So how are classes going for you lately?” Leonard asked.

“They’re okay I guess. What about you. Cass still giving you trouble? I noticed she hasn’t been around recently.”

“That’s because I’ve been using a Sleeping Draught to keep her out of my hair. Works like a charm, figuratively speaking of course,” Leonard smirked as he pulled out a vial of the potion.

“I knew it!” Cassandra shouted from behind them.

“Uh-oh,” Leonard said as his face fell flat.

“I knew you were dosing me with a potion! Now I am going to give you one last chance to agree to tutoring me or I’m going to the professors about this and getting you a month’s worth of detention,” Cassandra glared at Leonard.

“Okay, okay. I’ll keep tutoring you. But don’t expect me to like it,” Leonard sighed.

“Thank you. That’s all I ask,” Cassandra smiled.

“Mick,” she glared with a look of distain before turning back to Len.

“Leonard. Have a nice day,” she said taking her leave.

“I really hate that girl,” Leonard sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone still reading this? What did you think of the chapter? Does the bad guys' plan make sense? Thoughts on Maritza? Let me know what you thought about the chapter down below!


	16. Secret's Out

“Mr. Snart, you still haven’t told me as to whether or not you shall be staying over break. What is your decision?” McGonagall asked as she came up to Leonard at breakfast one morning.

“Uh, one second Headmistress,” Leonard said before getting up from his seat to walk over to the Slytherin table.

“Mick, are you absolutely sure you don’t want me to stay with you over the break? I don’t like the idea of you being up here by yourself.”

“For the hundredth time Snart, I’m sure. Besides you’ve got a sister back home to take care of, and we both know that Lewis sure as hell ain’t going to do it,” Mick replied.

“But-”

“I’ll be fine Snart. Promise.”

 

Leonard nodded and returned to Headmistress McGonagall to let her know he’d be going home for the break. He didn’t want to leave Mick behind at the castle to be all alone, but Mick was right. Lisa was waiting for him back home and he needed to be there for her to protect her from their father. So he went home for break. He suffered having to deal with his father for the blessedly short number of weeks that it was and when he returned to Hogwarts in January he found Mick looking rather ragged.

 

“Snart, good to see you again. How was Lisa? Did she like my present?” Mick asked his friend as he pulled him aside.

“Yeah, loved it. You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, just a little under the weather with the full moon coming up and all. Should be right as rain in about a week or so,” Mick replied before letting out a cough.

“Sorry,” he added.

“No, I’m the one who should be sorry. If I had gotten to you sooner that wolf wouldn’t have gotten a bite in.”

“Hey don’t worry about it Snart. It’s all good. I mean it’s not good but it sure as hell ain’t your fault.”

“If you say so. What were you even doing out in the woods at that time anyway?”

“Doesn’t matter, it’s in the past. Now come on, let’s eat. I’m starving.”

 

The next few days passed, and the full moon came and went. The morning after Mick’s first transformation Leonard came over to the Slytherin table to check on him, pulling Mick aside.

 

“You okay Mick?”

“I guess. Just really sore from last night.”

“Yeah I bet transforming like that must take a lot out of you.”

“Not that. This,” Mick said as he rolled up his sleeve to reveal somewhat fresh claw marks.

“Bloody hell. What did that?”

“I did I think. Turns out that without anyone to attack or any animals to keep me busy the wolf just turns on itself instead. Probably got bored being locked up in that damn Shack and did the only thing it- I… could do.”

“Mick, I-”

“WILSON!” an older boy shouted.

 

It was Julian Albert, a sixth year prefect and Keeper for the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. He was storming over to the Slytherin table and Slade Wilson in particular who likewise was a sixth year prefect.

 

“What the bloody hell’s your problem Julian?” Slade asked the other boy as he got up from his seat to better look him in the eye.

“My problem is that one of your Slytherins was out past curfew and didn’t return to the castle until this morning, and yet you seem to have done nothing about it,” Julian replied.

“You’re talking about Rory, right? Well that’s because he had permission from the Headmistress to be excused from curfew last night as well as other dates once a month. Now why don’t you worry about your own house and leave me to do my job?”

“Excused from curfew? What on earth for?”

“I don’t know, and I don’t much care so long as the Headmistress has approved of it.”

“Rory, front and center now!” Julian ordered as he turned to Mick.

 

Mick made a move to step forward.

 

“Rory, stay where you are,” Slade ordered causing Mick to stop in his tracks.

“No, I want to know why the bloody hell a second year is allowed out past curfew all the way until morning. And why the hell is this going to be a monthly occurrence?” Julian asked.

“I don’t know. All I know is that Headmistress McGonagall gave me this list of days when Rory would be excused from curfew,” Slade said holding up said list.

“Let me see that,” Julian said taking the piece of paper from his hands and reading it.

“February 7, March 8, April 7-” Julian read.

“Give that back, you miserable little prat!” Slade shouted taking the list back.

 

Julian looked upward while making gestures with his index finger.

 

“What are you doing?” Slade asked.

“Calculations. Shush… Bloody hell. MICK RORY IS A WEREWOLF!” Julian shouted while pointing at Mick.

“WHAT?! That is the most outrageous-” Slade roared.

“Think about it. All of those days occur during full moons. He’s been sick for almost a week and he still looks pale. He’s a bloody werewolf! That’s why he wasn’t allowed in the dorms last night!”

“SHUT UP! Shut up you ignorant little whelp! Mick is not a werewolf and you’re a bloody idiot for thinking he is!” Leonard screamed at Julian.

“Mr. Snart, you shall do well to show a prefect some respect. I’m afraid you force me to take away ten points from Ravenclaw.”

“Take away ten more, hell, twenty more so long as you take back what you said about Mick!”

“I might actually do that if it wasn’t so obvious that I was right.”

 

Snart took out his wand and marched toward Julian as the older boy did the same in defense.

 

“ENOUGH! Both of you!” Mick shouted.

“Mick-” Leonard said looking back at his friend.

“No Snart this is going too far. Alright it’s true. I am a werewolf,” Mick interrupted.

 

The whole room went quiet as Julian lowered his wand.

 

“I was bit back in December. So yeah, I am a werewolf,” Mick added a bit quieter before turning to the rest of the student body.

“And if any of you have a problem with it you can all go straight to hell for all I care!” he roared before grabbing his plate of breakfast and leaving the room.

“Mick!” Leonard shouted as he chased his best friend out of the room.

“You really are a prat Julian,” Slade sneered.

“What are you talking about?” Julian asked.

“You had no right to make such accusations toward Rory especially not by shouting it for the whole bloody school to hear.”

“Well considering that I was right, and that Mick’s lycanthropic nature puts all of us at risk, I think I was well within my right to say what I did.”

“Yeah and that’s the difference between you and me. You see no problem with ruining someone’s life whereas I for one abhor it.”

“You and I. That’s another thing that differentiates us. I have the intelligence to not make such a mistake whereas you do not.”

 

Slade then punched Julian in the face. Julian noticed that blood was now spilling from his nose before hitting Slade back and pretty soon the two prefects were involved in an all out brawl all the while Scudder and Dillon were chanting, “FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!”. Headmistress McGonagall quickly stepped in and separated the two boys suspending them of their respective prefectships for a span of two weeks for engaging in the fight before going to search for Mick and Leonard out in the corridors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you all think of the chapter? Anxious to see how the school reacts to Mick's werewolf status? Wondering when Leonard will find out the truth of why Mick was out in the Forbidden Forest when he got bit? What did you think of Julian and Slade getting into a fight? Let me know what you thought down below!


	17. Misunderstood Creatures

Mick rushed down the hall before taking a seat against one of the walls and proceeding to eat his breakfast. Leonard followed quickly behind and took a seat beside him.

 

“Don’t worry about this Mick. All it takes is a good old-fashioned memory charm and soon no one will remember a thing,” he reassured his best friend.

“You can’t just cast a spell on the entire school you idiot! Besides, better if everyone finds out sooner rather than later. Not like I could keep this secret forever.”

“Yeah but- Sara what are you doing here?” Leonard began to ask before he noticed Sara come up to them.

“I came to check on you guys. By the way Slade and Julian are in the middle of a fist fight in the Great Hall,” Sara said, plopping herself down beside them.

“We’re fine. Really. And we’re sorry for not telling you about the whole werewolf thing,” Mick replied.

“Don’t worry, I get it. I mean if I was in your position I wouldn’t want anyone to know either,” Sara said.

“Yeah and unfortunately that bloody idiot Julian’s blurted out Mick’s secret to the whole- WOULD YOU STOP SCRATCHING YOUR ARM?!” Leonard started to say before noticing Mick was scratching his arm and began screaming as he pulled Mick’s hand away.

“What, it’s itchy,” Mick defended.

“Yeah probably because it’s trying to scab over which it can’t do if you scratch at it like a bloody idiot!”

“What’s trying to scab over?” Sara asked.

 

Mick pulled back the sleeve to his robes to reveal the claw marks from the previous night.

 

“My God. Did you do that to yourself last night?” Sara asked him.

“Yeah, being cooped up in the Shrieking Shack made the wolf bored or something. Took its frustrations out on itself, aka me,” Mick said as he finished off his eggs as Headmistress McGonagall walked up to them.

“Mr. Rory, are you quite alright?” McGonagall asked him.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“No he’s not! He’s just been outed to the whole school for being a werewolf. This will ruin his life!” Leonard pointed out.

“I understand your concern Mr. Snart but if Mr. Rory is at peace with this matter then-” McGonagall began to say before she heard Hagrid come running up the halls screaming.

“I’VE DONE IT! I’VE ACTUALLY DONE IT!” Hagrid shouted happily.

“Done what Hagrid?” McGonagall asked.

 

Hagrid panted before responding.

 

“Come see for yerself,” he finally got out.

 

Headmistress McGonagall then followed Hagrid out of the castle with Leonard, Mick, and Sara trailing behind out of curiosity. Upon opening the castle doors they saw none other than a Swedish Short-Snout dragon sitting on the front lawn of the school.

 

“Stay back! All of you stay back! Hagrid what is this dragon doing here?” McGonagall shouted.

“I trained him. He’s completely tame. I swear it,” Hagrid replied with a gigantic smile.

“Hagrid there is no such thing as a tame dragon. It’s just impossible.”

“Actually it’s not as it would turn out. Hi, Mari McCabe from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, pleasure to meet you Headmistress,” a woman said as she shook McGonagall’s hand.

“Likewise, but what are you doing here exactly?” McGonagall replied.

“I am here because Mr. Hagrid has been assisting the department over school breaks to help with a domestication experiment regarding various dragon species. Just before the holiday break ended he came up with a rather brilliant method for easing a dragon’s typically aggressive natures. It has recently proven successful. I figured he would like to see the results in person hence the visit. What you see before you is the first ever domesticated dragon in the world. You should be quite proud of your professor,” Mari smiled.

“Always have been. So, you’re sure it is tame and doesn’t pose a threat to any of the- STUDENTS! MR. SNART, BACK AWAY FROM THAT DRAGON THIS INSTANT!” McGonagall shrieked in horror as she turned her head to see Leonard walk toward the dragon.

“It’s alright Headmistress, if Hagrid trusts that it’s tame then I trust his judgment. Besides just because it has a bad reputation doesn’t mean it’s necessarily a threat,” Leonard said as he extended his hand to pet the dragon’s head.

 

It didn’t slip the Headmistress’s mind that his words were in reference to another sort of being known to have a bad reputation and be considered a threat. One such being having recently acquired the negative reputation through the shouting of a Ravenclaw prefect. Though Mick himself wasn’t aware of any sort of reference Leonard was making and simply followed in his best friend’s footsteps and began to pet the dragon as well along with Sara.

 

“Well, it does seem sufficiently tame. Nevertheless, I would like it better if it was kept away from the students as a precaution at least until I myself have sufficient enough evidence to believe that it truly is tame,” McGonagall asked.

“Of course. And when ya do reach that conclusion would it be possible to introduce one of me classes to the creature? Ya know fer educational purposes,” Hagrid asked.

“We shall see. In the meantime what exactly are you going to do with it?”

“We were hoping- or well I was hoping that you wouldn’t mind if it was kept in an enclosure in the Forbidden Forest for safekeeping? I wouldn’t admit this to anyone I work with, but I have fears that Minister Savage only approved of this experiment in order to use the dragons as a sort of weapon for something. I would like to keep this one out of his reach until I know for sure what his intentions are,” Mari replied while gesturing to the silvery-blue dragon as it huffed a bit of smoke out of its nostrils as a sort of dragon cough.

“Very well then. Hagrid you’ll be in charge of caring for the dragon.”

“YES! I mean- ahem- yes, Headmistress. Whatever you say,” Hagrid shouted with glee before composing himself.

“Very good. Students, you best return to the Great Hall now, you still haven’t finished your breakfast I noticed,” McGonagall reminded Leonard, Mick, and Sara.

“Yes Headmistress,” Sara replied.

“Sorry ma’am,” Mick added.

“We’ll be going,” Leonard remarked as the three of them returned to the castle.

 

Mick then glanced back really quick to get one last look at the dragon before Leonard pulled him inside.

 

“Can you believe it? An actual dragon is going to be living in the Forbidden Forest! You know I hear Swedish Short-Snouts have blue fire. It’s going to be awesome!” Mick mentioned with a manic smile.

“Mick, calm yourself. Otherwise the next thing you know you’ll be setting the school on fire by playing with the dragon and I really like Hogwarts, flame-free as it is,” Leonard asked of his friend.

“I’m not going to have it set the school on fire. I’m not an idiot. I was just going to see if it could roast up some marshmallows all nice and gooey. That, some chocolate and graham crackers and it’s a good day. Mmm,” Mick said as he imagined the smores he could make with the dragon’s help.

“You know Swedish Short-Snouts can only destroy things with their fire, right? The flames are too hot and would disintegrate the marshmallows in an instant,” Leonard pointed out.

“Aww, I was looking forward to eating dragon roasted s’mores.”

“You could always go flying on its back some time instead. I’m sure Hagrid might allow it,” Sara said causing Mick’s face to light up.

“Don’t encourage him,” Leonard deadpanned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the dragon? How do you think having his secret revealed is going to affect Mick? Thoughts on how you want Len to help Mick with his transformations? Did you find any part of this chapter funny? I was trying to write in a bit of humor. Let me know what you thought down below!


	18. Learning the Truth

A day passed since the whole school learned of Mick’s condition and during their Friday morning History of Magic class, Leonard noticed the rest of the students staring at Mick. Leonard shot them all a death glare causing them to turn back to their books.

 

“Just ignore them Snart,” Mick told him.

“No. I’m not just going to ignore it when people start treating you different. If they have a problem with you then they have a problem with me and I am a force to be reckoned with!” Leonard declared.

“Says who?” Mick chuckled at his friend’s dramatic flare.

“Besides Professor Hunter?”

“What did Hunter say that has you convinced you’re a quote force to be reckoned with?”

“He said that in the future he came from I was known as one of the most powerful sorcerers of all time. Now I don’t know if that’s true but what I do know is that I shall be the first ever wizard to create a cure for lycanthropy. If that doesn’t make me a badass then I don’t know what does.”

“You’re not going to invent a cure, Snart, it’s impossible.”

“Is not. Know how I know? Because I am going to do it. You and I both know that I am far too stubborn to give up just because the odds are against me.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever,” Mick said as he gathered up his things when Professor Binns dismissed the class.

 

As they were leaving the classroom Cisco pulled Leonard aside.

 

“What do you want Ramon?” Leonard asked him.

“I just wanted to know if you knew how Mick became a werewolf?” Cisco replied.

“He was out in the Forbidden Forest and was attacked. I managed to get there just in time to save his life. Are you satisfied with the answer because I’d really rather not put up with any sort of prejudice crap?”

“Hey, whoa there I’m not prejudice. I just wanted to see if you knew the truth of what happened to Mick.”

“Of course I know what happened. I was there. You weren’t. You didn’t see that werewolf tear him to pieces. You didn’t see him all scratched up and bleeding so much he was almost white from the blood loss. You didn’t see the look of horror on his face when he woke up the next morning to the realization he was going to spend the rest of his life with that curse!” Leonard practically screamed at Cisco who gulped dropping his gaze to his feet.

“Yeah I know I wasn’t there. I know that you- Never mind,” Cisco said changing his mind about something.

“What? You were going to say something, what was it?”

“Do you know why Mick was out in the forest that night?”

“No. Why?”

“You’re probably better off not knowing why,” Cisco said turning to leave only to be stopped by Leonard who grabbed his shoulder.

“Why? What don’t I know? Tell me or I’ll hex you!” Leonard said as he pressed the tip of his wand up against Cisco’s nose.

“Ow, ow! Okay!” Cisco shouted as he pulled Leonard’s wand away.

“Mick was out there looking for you,” Cisco sighed.

 

All color drained from Leonard’s face at those words.

 

“What?” he asked barely above a whisper.

“See this is why I didn’t want to tell you. Look man it wasn’t your fault. You shouldn’t blame yourself. You shouldn’t- Snart wait!” Cisco called out as Leonard moved past him to catch up to Mick whom he pushed up against a wall.

“Why didn’t you tell me it was my fault?! Why didn’t you tell me I was responsible for it?! WHY?!” Leonard screamed at his best friend as tears poured from his eyes.

“Who told-” Mick started to ask before turning his head to see Cisco who then ran off.

“Ramon. That bastard. He had no business telling you that.”

“So it’s true. It was my fault you got bit!”

“No! Dammit Snart. It was my fault. I shouldn’t have gone out alone. I should’ve gotten a teacher or something. It wasn’t your fault.”

“Come with me,” Leonard said as he took Mick by the hand and started dragging him off.

 

Leonard marched the two of them to the door of Gryffindor Tower where they caught Sara just before she entered the Gryffindor common rooms.

 

“Sara get out your wand,” Leonard ordered of her.

“What on earth for?” she asked.

“An Unbreakable Vow. We’re doing it. Now.”

“WHAT?! Snart are you nuts?! What in God’s name would possess you to even consider-” Mick roared.

“It was my fault. My fault you got turned into a werewolf. Now I’ve promised to find a cure but those are just words. An Unbreakable Vow will make sure that nothing can distract me until I’ve come up with a way to fix this, to make up for my mistake. Now Sara, get the wand ready, Mick, give me your hand and-” Leonard said as he reached for Mick’s hand.

“No Snart! I’m not letting you do this for me! An Unbreakable Vow takes things literally and if you said something like you swear to not rest until you’ve found a cure you could wind up not being able to sleep or even do anything else until the cure is made or the more likely option, you’ve worked yourself to death. An Unbreakable Vow is essentially suicide!”

“I DON’T CARE!!!” Leonard screamed.

“I don’t care. It was my fault that this happened to you and if I have to work myself into an early grave to make things right then so be it. Mick,” Leonard said as his tears fell once more.

“I am so, so sorry. I’m so- I’m so sorry,” Leonard cried as he hung his head in shame.

“Hey Snart, Len, it’s okay. I don’t blame you for this. There was no way you could’ve known this would happen. Alright, I’m alive today because of you. If you hadn’t shown up when you did that wolf would’ve killed me,” Mick tried to reassure him.

“But if I hadn’t been there in the first place you wouldn’t have been attacked at all."

“Leonard, you are an idiot. Mick, you are just as big an idiot as him. Neither of you are at fault here. The one who is really at fault is the werewolf that bit Mick in the first place. Now whoever they are should have known better than to be out so close to the school during the full moon. Their carelessness is what started all of this. Now could Leonard find a cure? I don’t know. What I do know is that no Unbreakable Vow is going to make it happen faster. Now stop being such twats and just hug it out or something!” Sara huffed at them crossly as she marched into the Gryffindor Tower leaving them behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of Leonard's reaction? Think Cisco is an idiot for telling him? Let me know what you thought down below!


	19. The Sorcerer's Apprentice

A few weeks passed, and Sara and Mick had hardly seen Leonard at all. They had looked all over the castle for him, save for the Ravenclaw common room given that they weren’t allowed there.

 

“You find him?” Sara asked.

“No,” Mick replied.

“You know what this means, don’t you?”

 

Mick groaned as he followed Sara to the Room of Requirement where they found Leonard attempting yet again to brew a cure for lycanthropy to no avail. If the smoke in the room didn’t give them reason to believe Leonard’s attempts were going poorly, the fact that the potion had caught fire and singed Leonard’s sleeve was more than proof.

 

“Hey guys,” Leonard coughed as he put out the flames with a quick spell and waved the smoke away.

“Snart, you’re going to get yourself killed if you keep this up,” Mick told him.

“I don’t care. I’m not giving up until I’ve found a way to cure you,” Leonard replied.

“You can worry about that later. Right now you’re going to be late for your Potions class. Now hurry up!” Sara said as she pulled him up from where he was sitting and pushed him out the door.

“But I-”

“No buts!” Sara said as she continued to push him toward his class.

 

He arrived at the Potions classroom with only a little prodding from Sara who headed off with Mick to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

 

“Good afternoon class. Today we will be learning how to brew a Girding Potion. Now this potion, when brewed properly, gives the user an extra bit of endurance. Two things to note: one, it has a rather foul odor, and two, one should take no more than two vials of the potion lest you suffer the consequences. Now let’s begin, open your books to page 168,” Degaton instructed.

“Good now the first thing you want to do is to add one set of fairy wings to the cauldron and heat until the mixture turns turquoise,” Degaton told the class as they added the fairy wings to their cauldrons.

“Next you’ll want to add one measure of doxy eggs and heat until it turns pink,” Degaton instructed.

 

It took a few minutes before the potion changed color.

 

“Next you will add in the toasted dragonfly thoraxes until the potion turns red. Then you will heat your cauldrons until your potion turns blue,” the professor continued to instruct.

 

Once the students’ potions turned blue they moved onto the next step of adding more dragonfly thoraxes until their potions turned silver in color. They then waited several moments for their potions to turn red.

 

“Very good. Now add three measures of doxy eggs and add some more dragonfly thoraxes. Then heat the potion until it turns blue once more,” Degaton ordered his class to do.

“Now all you have to do is add in three flying seahorses and heat until the potion turns green,” Degaton instructed his class once their potions had turned blue.

 

The class performed the instructions as Professor Degaton had given them. However, Ray being as excitable as he is didn’t wait long enough for his potion to finish and thought that the yellowish-green hue was good enough and took his potion off the heat early. As he did this the potion started to bubble and turn black. The whole class then noticed a rather horrid smell coming from Ray’s cauldron, even worse than what the potion was intended to produce.

 

“Okay, that will be all for today’s lesson. Everyone bottle your potions and leave them on my desk for grading. I shall test them when my room has cleared of that stench. Everyone out. Quickly now. Go, go, shoo,” Degaton said as he held his nose.

 

Leonard walked up to the professor’s desk and left his potion on the table. He then started to head out of the room before walking back to Professor Degaton.

 

“What is it? What do you want?” Degaton asked him.

“I was just wondering if perhaps you would like an apprentice?” Leonard asked.

“An apprentice?”

“Yes, I could tend to your potion stores and clean your classroom for you and in return you could teach me everything you know about potion-making, the properties of ingredients, how they interact together. That sort of thing.”

“Sorry but I’m afraid the answer is no. I have far more important things to do than to mentor some child about the fine art of potion-making,” Degaton said as he gathered his belongings and left the classroom.

“That’s too bad. I was rather hoping I could spend my time learning about potions instead of telling everyone about your friend Maritza and how she turned Mick into a werewolf. Oh well.”

“What on earth are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about the fact that I know more than the average person. For instance, I know Maritza was the one who turned Mick, I know you and your friends are trying to get the Azkaban werewolves released in order to spread terror and chaos throughout the world, and I know that Savage wouldn’t want the likes of me going around ruining all of his fine plans now would he,” Leonard smirked.

“Alright fine, you have yourself a deal. I’ll take you on as my apprentice so long as you keep your trap shut.”

“Of course professor,” Leonard nodded with a smile as he turned to leave.

“Just one thing, a first lesson if you will. What are the properties of dragon’s blood?” he added.

“Dragon’s blood has cleansing properties. Hence the reason it works wonderfully as an oven cleaner, spot remover, and cure for verruca, among other things. Why do you ask?” Degaton replied.

“No reason, just someone told me once to look into it is all. Good day professor.”

 

Leonard then left and headed to the Great Hall for dinner where he was confronted by Mick.

 

“Listen Leonard, I know you want to help me out with this whole werewolf thing but if you keep doing the stuff you’re doing you’re only going to blow yourself up or something. You’ve got to stop.”

“Sorry Mick, but I’m not stopping for anything. And besides, I won’t be making the same mistakes for long. I’ve just got a brilliant idea on how to perfect my potion-making skills.”

“How?”

“Simple, I’ve just become Professor Degaton’s newest apprentice,” Leonard said as he headed off to the table.

“YOU WHAT?!” Mick asked furiously.

“Snart are you crazy?!” he added.

“No, I’m brilliant. Savage wants to keep an eye on me and he wouldn’t want certain information getting out about his plans so all it took was a little blackmail and a bit of manipulation and now I’m going to be learning everything about potion-making from a real Potions Master. Plus, a little bonus I just came up with, it would give me an excuse not to tutor Cassandra so much. That girl really is quite a bi-”

“Biscuit?” Cassandra asked as she came up to them with a cookie in hand.

“Sure thing,” Mick said reaching to grab the cookie before getting his hand slapped by Cass.

“Not you! Leonard would you like a biscuit?”

“Uh no thanks. Come on Mick, let’s go eat,” Leonard replied before heading to the tables with Mick.

“Right behind ya.”

 

Cassandra huffed and headed back to her seat where she began writing her father a letter.

 

_Dear father,_

_I am afraid I am no closer to gaining Leonard’s trust. Not that I understand why I have to. I know you said he was a threat to your plans but halfway through the year and I have yet to see one ounce of trouble he could pose for you. And lately he seems more worried about his friend Mick Rory than anything. I doubt he is going to be giving you any trouble and suggest you let me focus on my own studies rather than have me spy and distract some second year twit who hates my guts._

_Love always,_

_Cass_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Leonard's plan? Thoughts on Cassandra's letter to her father and what that entails? Any ideas as to what Rip had been hinting at when he told Leonard to look into dragon's blood last year? Let me know what you thought down below!


	20. Mirror Image

The day of the full moon had come again, and Leonard had prepared himself in order to make sure that Mick would come out of the Shrieking Shack the next morning without any more scars. He stood in front of a mirror in the Room of Requirement, wand at the ready.

 

“Animo Reflexio!” he shouted as he aimed his wand at the mirror.

 

His reflection then blinked and stepped out of the glass. The two Leonard Snarts then looked down at themselves and back at each other.

 

“Bloody hell!” they both exclaimed.

“You’re not going to just repeat everything I say, are you?” the real Leonard asked.

“Well considering I didn’t say that I would have to guess no. So, what do you need me to do?” the mirror image asked.

“I need you to go to the Ravenclaw common rooms and be in bed when told. Meet me back here just before breakfast. I have to go now. Don’t do anything stupid,” the real Leonard said as he took off for the Shrieking Shack.

 

Leonard arrived at the shack and took a peak inside as the full moon went up and watched in horror as Mick transformed. It looked unbearably painful. Once it was over with Leonard took a good long look at Mick’s werewolf form and saw the characteristic short snout and tufted tail of typical werewolves but took note of how small Mick looked, almost like an adolescent wolf cub. He would’ve though he looked cute if not for how he was snarling.

 

Leonard then went to the door of the shack and opened it before quickly transforming into Rogue. As mick heard the sound of the door opening he charged out only to stop in his tracks as Rogue howled out, gaining his attention. Leonard knew that if Mick spent the night alone in the shack he’d wind up hurting himself like last time. He hoped that spending the night outside with Rogue to keep him company would keep him from getting hurt and keep him out of trouble.

 

Mick then threw back his head in a howl and took off toward the forest with Rogue and spent the rest of the night running about in between the trees as the cold February air blew through their fur. It was the most fun Leonard had had while running as Rogue. The only way he’d enjoy it more was if transforming didn’t hurt Mick like it did. They ran and ran until the morning came and Rogue led Mick back into the Shrieking Shack before leaving the building and locking the door on Mick before he changed back into his human form. Leonard took off back to the Room of Requirement where he was soon met by his reflection.

 

“So, how did it go?” the living reflection asked.

“It went well. Mick didn’t get hurt any further. So, back in the mirror then, shall we?” Leonard asked.

“Yes, about that,” the reflection said as he took Leonard’s wand and pushed him into the mirror.

“Have fun being my reflection from now on. You little twit,” the reflection of Leonard said before leaving the room with an evil smirk.

“Hey! Let me out of here! LET ME OUT!” Leonard roared as he pounded from the other side of the mirror.

“Now what?” he asked himself as he turned around and slid down the length of the mirror to sit.

 

The reflection then headed off to the Great Hall for breakfast and sat down next to Cisco before grabbing a huge serving of bacon and eggs.

 

“Whoa, think you got enough food there Snart?” Cisco teased playfully.

 

The reflection then stuffed his mouth with eggs.

 

“Yeah, think you’ve got enough common sense not to ask stupid questions?” he responded with his mouth still full.

“Dude, gross. Swallow before you speak,” Cisco said holding up a mouth.

 

The reflection then swallowed.

 

“I’m sorry what I meant was-” and then he burped in Cisco’s face.

“Hey, Snart, what’s up?” Mick asked as he walked over.

“Not your IQ that’s for sure,” the reflection replied.

“What?” Mick asked.

“My point exactly.”

“Dude are you feeling okay?” Cisco asked the reflection.

“I feel great. Never better actually. Now would you idiots please let me eat my food in peace?- OW!” the reflection shouted as he got hit on the back of the head by Sara with one of her books.

“What the hell has gotten into you?!” Sara screamed at him.

“Nothing. But clearly someone’s shoved something up into your arse,” the reflection replied.

“MR. SNART!” McGonagall shouted as she came up to the Ravenclaw table.

“Now I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but I certainly hope that this behavior subsides soon. And if not, then perhaps detention would do you some good,” she added.

“And perhaps retirement would do you some good. This stress can’t be good for you and you are getting rather old,” the reflection replied.

“My. Office. NOW!” McGonagall growled.

 

The reflection then followed Headmistress McGonagall back to her office.

 

“Now, Mr. Snart, perhaps you would like to explain your behavior this morning?” McGonagall asked.

“Yes, it’s quite simple really. I called you old because you looked old,” the reflection replied.

“Mr. Snart!” McGonagall said indignantly.

“Oh no really it’s true. Don’t believe me just see for yourself,” the reflection said as he pulled her in front of a nearby mirror.

“Animo Reflexio!” the reflexio incanted on McGonagall’s reflection bringing it to life.

“What on earth?!” McGonagall exclaimed.

 

Her reflection then grabbed her wand and quickly pushed her through the mirror.

 

“What the- what is this?” McGonagall asked as she started to beat against the mirror from the other side.

“Ta-ta. Off to go have some fun,” McGonagall’s reflection waved with a mischievous grin.

“Don’t wait up you two,” Leonard’s reflection added as he and McGonagall’s reflection left.

“Two?” the real McGonagall questioned.

 

She then looked around to see the real Leonard sitting off to the side.

 

“Mr. Snart? I take it this is the real you then?”

“Yes ma’am. Sorry ma’am,” Leonard replied.

“Right, and might I ask how it is we have gotten into this predicament?”

“I created a spell to bring my reflection to life, so it could fill in for me at bed check and I could go out to the shack and check on Mick. I didn’t know it would trap me in here.”

“You didn’t think that a mirror image of you, a reversed being would turn against you?”

“Well when you put it like that it sounds obvious, but I just thought it would be like a living picture. I didn’t think it would be some sort of anti-me.”

“Yes, well next time do see to think of these sorts of things before you go about inventing anymore spells. By the way, how many have you created thus far? And don’t say that there aren’t more because I’ve known boys like you in the past.”

“I’ve created a few, like an anti-curse bracelet that protects even from the Cruciatus Curse, a cupboard that preserves whatever’s in it indefinitely, a mirror that deflects one’s spells back at them, a spell to speed up decay, a spell to stop time briefly, and a charm to keep one’s journal from being read by someone other than them. I’m also working on a werewolf cure but so far no luck.”

“Impressive, almost as impressive as becoming an Animagus at a mere eleven years old.”

“I- I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh please Mr. Snart, don’t think for a second that I didn’t know the dog that’s been prancing about schoolgrounds since last year was you.”

“I don’t prance!”

 

McGonagall raised an eyebrow to point out that he had essentially just confessed.

 

“Oh, you’re not going to report me to the Ministry, are you?” Leonard asked.

“Please, if I were going to do that I’d have done it last year. Now perhaps we could discuss a way to get out of here?”

“Hope someone figures out what happened and saves us.”

“Really, that’s the whole plan?”

“Nobody else can see in here from the mirrors on the outside and I already tried using magic, doesn’t seem like it works in here. Wherever here is. If you’ve got any better ideas, I’d love to hear them.”

 

McGonagall sighed as she took a seat beside Leonard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of how Leonard's spell backfired on him? Excited to read what's next? Thoughts on how Len and McGonagall are going to get out of this? What do you think Len's punishment should be when this is all over? Let me know what you thought down below!


	21. Back Through the Looking Glass

By the time the afternoon rolled around almost half the school had been replaced by their mirror doppelgangers. The castle was in chaos as students and teachers alike started pranking and tormenting one another. Fake McGonagall had even enchanted the books in the library to chase students around the school. Classes had been cancelled by the fake McGonagall allowing the mirror doubles to run wild all day as they replaced everyone with their reflections one by one. As she tried to evade the chaos Sara came upon Mick’s reflection using Aguamenti to put out all the fires lighting the castle.

 

“Mick? What are you doing?” she asked him.

“Putting out the flames. Flames are scary. Aguamenti!” fake Mick replied as he put out more fire.

“Scary? Since when do you think flames are scary? Also how are you moving so fast? You’re usually tired after the full moon.”

“Look Sara why don’t you just go and question someone else? Right now I need to put out more of these stupid fires. Aguamenti!”

“Stupid fires? Scary flames? Sara?! What’s gotten into- Wait a minute. Don’t you hold your wand in your other hand?”

“Yeah so?” fake Mick asked before he got knocked against a wall by a Knockback Jinx cast by Slade Wilson.

“So, you’re clearly not Mick. Hello Lance. Please tell me you’re really you and that I don’t have to knock you out too,” Slade said to Sara.

“Yeah I’m me. What’s going on with everyone?” she replied.

“Don’t know. All I know is that everyone seems to have been replaced by their opposites. The fakes even use the wrong hand to hold their wands. Come on we need to go find Snart.”

“Snart? Why?”

“He was the first one to start acting weird. Whatever this is it started with him. Let’s go.”

 

The pair then headed off to search the castle for fake Leonard while real Leonard sat in the mirror dimension surrounded by an angry mob of students and staff all blaming him for them being trapped there while Headmistress McGonagall tried to control the situation.

 

“People! People, please! Calm yourselves at once! None of this is helping. Now we all must remain calm and have faith that our friends and associates back at the school will be able to figure out what has happened and free us from our predicament,” McGonagall shouted.

“So, we’re just supposed to sit here and wait?” Cisco asked.

“How’s that a plan?” Ray asked.

“It’s not but seeing as how none of us has any magic in here there’s not much else we can do. So just everyone sit down and try to remain calm,” McGonagall insisted.

 

As everyone shuffled off to find some place to wait out the mess Leonard had gotten them into Leonard moved to sit next to Mick who was lying down and moaning in discomfort from his illness with an almost deathly white face and beads of sweat dripping from his forehead.

 

“You okay Mick?” Leonard asked.

“Ugh. Yeah, I’m fine. Just tired. Didn’t even have the strength to fight back when fake you shoved me in the mirror. God I’m exhausted,” Mick replied.

“It’s okay Mick, once we get out of this we’ll get you something to eat. Lots of fruits and vegetables.”

“I hate vegetables. You know that.”

“True but they do have a lot of vitamins which should help you feel better. How bout this, for every vegetable you eat I’ll sneak you a steak from the kitchen? Deal?”

“Deal, but the steak better be rare.”

“Obviously. You rest easy Mick. Everything’s going to be fine.”

 

Back in Hogwarts Sara and Slade were just about to pass by Professor Degaton’s potions stores when Cassandra Savage came out of the closet holding a potion bottle. Sara pointed her wand at the witch who took her wand out with her left hand.

 

“Flipendo!” Sara shouted knocking Cass back.

“What was that for?!” Slade asked.

“She’s one of the fakes! Did you see which hand she pulled her wand with?”

“Yeah, her left hand which is the one she uses,” Slade said as he helped Cassandra up.

“Oh. Well still,” Sara said.

“Nice to see you too Lance,” Cass sneered as she brushed herself off.

“What were you doing in the potions stores?” Slade asked the first year.

“I was getting a bit of Veritaserum. I managed to capture the fake Leonard and since he’s not telling me how all this started I figured this would get him to talk,” Cass replied.

“You have the fake Snart? Where is he?” Sara asked.

“In the first-floor girl’s lavatory. Moaning Myrtle’s keeping an eye on him for me.”

“Let’s go. The sooner we find out how this happened the sooner we can fix this mess,” Slade suggested.

 

The three raced to the girl’s lavatory where Slade stopped short of the door.

 

“Aren’t you coming?” Sara asked him.

“In the girl’s lavatory? Are you mad?”

“No one comes in here.”

“Don’t care. Not coming in.”

“Fine,” Sara sighed as she went in with Cassandra who was already forcing the potion down fake Leonard’s throat as he sat, tied to a chair.

“Little rough there, don’t you think?” Myrtle remarked.

“It’s a necessary roughness,” Cass shot back.

“Are you mad?!” fake Leonard screamed with a cough as soon as the potion went down.

“No. Now tell us what you’ve done with the real Leonard Snart,” Cass ordered of the reflection.

“I shoved him into the mirror,” fake Leonard replied.

“How? How did this all start in the first place?” Sara asked him.

“The real Leonard created a spell to bring his reflection, i.e. me, to life. When it came time for him to put me back in the mirror I simply pushed him in instead. Then I cast the spell on McGonagall and several other students.”

“What spell?” Cass questioned.

“Animo Reflexio,” fake Len answered, gritting his teeth.

“Perfect,” Sara said as she pushed fake Len in front of one of the mirrors.

 

Cass then pulled her out of the mirror’s line of sight and waved her wand.

 

“Animo Reflexio!” she cast causing the real Leonard to fall out of the mirror.

“What the- Cassandra?” Leonard questioned.

“It’s Cass,” the first year girl growled.

“Whatever, let’s just get this faker back in the mirror,” Sara suggested.

“No, no wait. I don’t want to- AGGH!” fake Leonard shouted as the three students pushed him through the mirror.

“Well that takes care of him. Now only about seven dozen more to go. And that’s a low estimate,” Myrtle remarked.

 

The three students sighed as they realized how long this was going to take.

 

“For the record this is all your fault,” Sara said to Leonard.

“I know,” Leonard sighed in defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you all think of the chapter? Did you like Cass teaming up with Sara and Slade? What about Myrtle's appearance in this chapter? Next chapter should wrap this little plotline up nicely. Or at least that's my hope. Looking forward to it? What would you say to fake McGonagall pulling off some big magical mayhem just for kicks and Len and the others having to work around it to get her back in the mirror? Let me know what you think down below!


	22. Leonard's in Trouble

The four students split up into pairs with Sara going with Slade, and Leonard heading off with Cassandra as they worked to set everything straight and get rid of the false students and teachers.

 

“I don’t get it,” Leonard remarked after Cass pushed another doppelganger back through into a mirror.

“Get what?” Cass asked as they headed off for another student.

“Why you’re helping. I mean you’re not exactly the friendliest sort. So why are you helping us out?”

“Oh I don’t know maybe it’s because I don’t want to get shoved into a mirror by my own reflection like some foolish little twit like you did.”

“You know I really can’t figure you out. First you go around trying to force me to tutor you or you just show up and keep me from hanging out with my friends as much as I like and then other times you insult me like you just did there. What’s your deal?”

“You really want to know?” Cassandra sighed.

“Yes. I really would.”

“Well if you must know after those stunts you pulled last year my father is convinced that you’re some sort of threat to him. So he’s asked me to keep an eye on you.”

“Figured that.”

“But I really don’t see what all the fuss is about. I mean you’re not the most competent wizard. This mess being a prime example. Honestly, I just want to spend my schoolyear in peace but because my father doesn’t accept disobedience in any form I have to do what he says no matter how stupid I think it is or how much I’d rather not do it or even how much I disagree with all this nonsense about-” Cass started to rant before taking a deep breath.

“Anyway with my father being who he is and all I don’t have a choice in how I get to spend my year, and so I have to suck it up and just deal with it so that I don’t have to face his wrath,” she continued.

“Yeah, I know what you mean. My father’s quite a bit like that too,” Leonard mentioned.

“He is?” Cass said with furrowed brow as she turned back to look at him.

“Yeah. I mean you should have heard that Howler my father sent in first year when I got sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin. And don’t even get me started on how furious he was for me being friends with Sara who’s muggle-born.”

 

Cass continued to stare at him with surprise at how similar their home lives seemed to be and wondered how Leonard could be so different from her in spite of this.

 

“Come on, we’ve still got some work to do,” Leonard said, rushing down the hall.

“Yes, right. Right behind you,” Cass replied as she followed after him.

 

While they searched for more students and teachers to set free, Sara and Slade cornered Mick’s reflection and trapped him back in the mirror, getting back the real Mick who was looked like he was going to hurl when he fell out of the mirror.

 

“Thanks,” Mick said before suppressing a gag.

“Don’t mention it. Now come on, we’ve still got a lot of people to rescue and a lot of reflections to send packing,” Sara said before taking off down the hall as Slade moved to follow her.

“Hey, Wilson, just a second,” Mick said weakly.

“Yeah kid?” Slade replied.

“Yeah look I know this ain’t exactly the best time for it but about me being on the Quidditch team and all I just-”

“If now’s not the best time to talk about it then we should put it off until later. Right now we need to go and fix this mess your best friend’s gotten the whole school into. So come on,” Slade said as he wrapped an arm around Mick in order to help him walk.

 

The two groups then made quick work of the rest of the replaced students and teachers leaving only McGonagall’s doppelganger to be dealt with. They met up back in the Great Hall to try and see if she was there.

 

“Alright now where is that little faker? Headmistress can’t spend the whole day stuck in the mirror,” Leonard wondered when suddenly they heard a roar come from outside.

 

The Swedish Short-Snout dragon then crashed through the windows with none other than the fake Minerva on its back smiling a psychotic smile.

 

“What the hell? I thought it was supposed to be tame!” Cass screamed.

“Oh it is. It’s so tame that it obeys the every word of me, the beloved Headmistress,” fake Minerva said with a smile.

“You’re not the Headmistress!” Leonard screamed.

“Oh, aren’t I? Oh Lapis, please set fire to the Great Hall,” fake Minerva asked of the dragon.

 

The dragon, Lapis, then seemed to hesitate.

 

“I. Said. FIRE!” fake Minerva growled as she pinched a nerve behind the dragon’s ear causing it to shoot out a burst of bright blue flames.

 

Leonard and the others quickly dodged the flames, ducking behind the corner just outside of the Great Hall.

 

“Don’t suppose anyone’s got any ideas for stopping a dragon?” Slade asked the group.

“Us?! You’re the sixth year! If anyone should be more knowledgeable on the subject it’d be you!” Cass shouted.

“Look can we all just- MICK!” Leonard screamed as he saw Mick stumble back into the Great Hall.

 

Leonard tried to get back in but soon found his path blocked by flames.

 

“Mick, stop!” he screamed at his best friend.

“Rory get back here at once!” Slade shouted as Mick ignored both of them and just pulled out his wand with a shaking hand.

“And what are you going to do exactly?” the fake Minerva asked with a smirk.

“Expecto Patronum,” Mick said weakly while casting his Patronus bringing out a large silvery dragon before the Swedish Short-Snout.

 

The real dragon stared at the misty one and inched its muzzle toward the other’s, the two rubbing snouts with guttural sounds of joy.

 

“Stop that. Stop that this once!” fake Minerva growled as the dragon she rode seemed to calm at the sight of Mick’s Patronus.

 

She then hopped off Lapis’s back and marched toward Mick as she brandished her wand.

 

“Stupe-” she started to cast before being interrupted by Leonard from the distance.

“Accio wand!” Leonard shouted causing the wand in fake Minerva’s hand to fly into his own.

“That’s a fourth year spell. Nice,” Slade remarked.

 

The fake Minerva tried to flee the scene only to find that with all the flames about there was no way to escape. Slade cast an Extinguishing Spell to put out the flames blocking their path and Sara proceeded to use the Full-Body Binding Curse on the fake Minerva.

 

“Come on, let’s get our Headmistress back,” Cass suggested as she helped Sara and Slade grab the fake Minerva to drag her off to a mirror.

“You coming, Mick?” Leonard asked his friend who had brought down his Patronus and instead took to petting Lapis.

“Nah, I’m good,” Mick replied.

 

Leonard then shrugged and grabbed the last of fake Minerva’s limbs before the four of them dragged her off and used Leonard’s spell to send her back into the mirror freeing the real Headmistress McGonagall who proceeded to give him a month’s detention and set a new school rule banning the use of the spell ever again, making the announcement the next day in the Great Hall once the Mending Charm was used to fix it. She also announced that Ravenclaw House had lost a grand total of 60 points for the incident prompting everyone at the Ravenclaw table to throw wads of paper at Leonard, who would have to admit that he definitely deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the chapter? Do you think Cass and Len will become allies down the road? What do you think Mick was going to say to Slade before being interrupted? Who would you say ultimately saved the day? Let me know what you thought down below!


	23. You Are Mick Rory

About a week after the mirror doppelganger incident Leonard had caused Mick was back in good health and able to return to Quidditch practice again. He headed onto the Quidditch Pitch as Slade told the other members of the Slytherin team a story.

 

“Ah Mick there you are. Glad you could join us. So as I was saying Queen stabbed the Quaffle with a pick but before he could take it out one of his teammates ripped the ball from his hands and threw it at our goal. Naturally I tried to stop it from getting in but that’s when it and the sharp pick still stuck inside hit me smack dab in the eye. Game had to be called off and Queen got in so much trouble. The nurse said she could probably find a spell to fix it, but I told her not to for three reasons. One, it would remind Queen the importance of following the rules. Two, it makes him feel bloody awful whenever he sees it which I’ll admit I kind of enjoy,” Slade shrugged.

“And three?” Scudder asked.

“Three? Oh it just makes me look badass. Now-” Slade replied.

“Hey Slade I gotta talk to you,” Mick interrupted.

“One second,” Slade said to the others as he stepped aside to talk to Mick.

“Kid I’ve told you, it’s Wilson, alright? Last names signify respect which is why we always refer to our team members as such. My own personal rule,” he added as he turned to Mick.

“Right, right. So, listen about my place on the team.”

“Oh so you’ve heard? Yeah, I’m switching your and Mardon’s positions. He’ll be Beater, you’ll be Chaser.”

“This because I’m a werewolf and all the other Chasers will fly away from me if I go after the Quaffle because of werewolf cooties or whatever?”

“What?! No! It’s because you and Scudder cost us our first match of the season by fighting and you still can’t get along even in practice. I’m hoping switching positions will solve the problem. Would’ve made Scudder switch but he’s a slower flier than you. You’re also a stronger hitter, but if I had to pick between having a fast Chaser or a strong Beater I’d pick fast Chaser every time. They’re the ones who score the goals. Plus our next match is with Ravenclaw. They’re smart so they know there’s no such thing as werewolf cooties and so that wouldn’t even work anyway. So you okay with this kid? If you’re not I suppose I could switch out Scudder.”

“No. Look I- I don’t think I can play on the team anymore. I quit.”

“Quit? What for?”

“I’m a werewolf do you really think it’s a good idea for the team to have me play? Everyone in the school hates me. Slytherin House gets a bad enough rap just for being Slytherins. A werewolf on the Quidditch team will only bring our reputation down more.”

“So that’s it? You’re just going to let what other people think of you rule your decisions?”

“Not like I have many other options. Hope you find a new player in time for the game,” Mick said, turning to leave.

“No.”

“No?”

“No. I’m not letting you quit. Like you said, us Slytherins get a bad rap. I’ve been spending all my time since my sorting to try and rectify that reputation which is why I stress the importance of following the rules and teamwork, cooperation. If I let you quit the team just to save face then you only help prove to everyone that what they think about us is true, that we’re all only out for ourselves and that we can’t be relied upon. So no, I’m not going to let you quit.”

“Well you can’t make me play.”

“Want to bet? I can drag you to the pitch kicking and screaming and tie you to your broomstick if I have to or I can just hex you with something. But I’m not going to do that. Instead I’m going to cut you a deal. We win this next game then I’ll allow you to quit. If we lose you have to keep playing the rest of the year.”

“If we win I quit? How does that make sense?”

“Because if I were to let you quit if we lost not only would you not play your best, but you might go as far as to sabotage the team to ensure our loss. This way I’ll know you’ll try your hardest out there next week. So, we have a deal?” Slade asked, extending his hand.

“Yeah, we have a deal,” Mick said as they shook hands.

 

They then returned to the Quidditch Pitch for practice with Mick having to get used to playing Chaser instead of Beater and Mardon having to get used to the same vice versa. After practice Mick headed off to the Room of Requirement which had become a sort of hang out for him, Sara, and Leonard where he found Sara reading _War and Peace_ while lounging on a chaise by the fireplace.

 

“How was practice?” she asked without looking up from her book.

“Fine I guess. Where’s Snart?” Mick asked plopping down on the couch with his feet up on one of the armrests.

“Still in detention for all the chaos he caused. So, you looking forward to your next match? I’m sure it’ll go better than last time.”

“I hope so, otherwise Wilson’s going to have me stuck on the team rest of the year.”

“Stuck on the team? What does that mean?”

“Tried to quit. Wilson wouldn’t let me. Said only way he’s letting me off the team is if we win the next match.”

“Why on earth would you want to quit Quidditch? I thought you loved it.”

“I did before I became a freaking werewolf. Now all I can think about is the whole Pitch, everyone in the crowd from both sides just booing me, taunting me, calling me names. You know what people call me now? They call me the Wolf of Slytherin. I hate it.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why do you hate being called the Wolf of Slytherin?”

“Because it’s just mocking me for being a freaking werewolf. Why wouldn’t I hate it?”

“Mick do you know what the Slytherin mascot is?”

“Uh duh it’s a snake.”

“Exactly and snakes are cold-blooded reptiles whereas wolves are warm-blooded mammals.”

“You going somewhere with this?”

“Slytherins are all known for being bad, selfish, _cold-blooded_. But by calling you the Wolf of Slytherin they’re basically saying that you’re not like them.”

“But I am. I am selfish, and I am bad, always have been.”

“You’re not bad. And you’re not just a werewolf. You’re Mick Rory. Do you know who Mick Rory is?”

“Me?”

“Mick Rory is one of the strongest, the bravest and most resilient people I know. When it comes to the things you’re passionate about you pour your heart and soul into it, be it fire, or mischief, or Quidditch. And when you put your mind to something you don’t let anything stand in your way even if you have to knock down walls or bust heads to do it and you don’t let some lousy comments from a bunch of idiots decide what you do with your life. So what if you are the Wolf of Slytherin? You shouldn’t be ashamed of it. You should own it, be proud of it. Because like it or not you are a werewolf and if that’s something that defines you then it’s just another part of what makes you the baddest son of a bitch Slytherin House has ever seen. You are Mick Rory. Anything else is just another name for one of the best people I know. So get your head out of your arse and stop putting yourself down,” Sara said before returning to her book.

“Thanks Blondie. I needed that,” Mick said with a small smile.

“You’re welcome,” Sara replied as Leonard entered the room covered in soot.

“What happened to you?” Mick asked.

“I had to clean every single one of the chimneys for detention. I’m exhausted,” Leonard replied before he collapsed onto the floor.

“You okay, Len? Len?” Sara asked before trading a glance with Mick.

 

Mick kicked his friend lightly receiving a loud snore in response from the overworked Ravenclaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of Len not having much of a role in this chapter? Thoughts on Mick wanting to quit Quidditch? What about him switching from Beater to Chaser? Did Sara make a good argument or no? Let me know what you thought down below in the comment section!


	24. Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ravenclaw team roster:
> 
> Team captain: Alex Danvers
> 
> Seeker: Cisco Ramon (2nd year)  
> Keeper: Julian Albert (6th year)  
> Beater: Alex Danvers (5th year)  
> Beater: Dinah Drake (4th year)  
> Chaser: Felicity Smoak (5th year)  
> Chaser: Winn Scott (3rd year)  
> Chaser: Hartley Rathaway (2nd year)

It was the day of the Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin Quidditch match and Sara and Len were taking their seats in the Slytherin House cheering section.

 

“Hey, shouldn’t you be over in the Ravenclaw section?” Cassandra asked them.

“Why would we? Our friend is playing for Slytherin,” Leonard replied.

“Right,” Cass nodded.

“What are you doing here? I didn’t take you as a Quidditch fan,” Sara remarked.

“Are you kidding? I _love_ Quidditch. Plus with house pride on the line I’d be barking mad if I didn’t come to support the Slytherin team,” Cass answered.

“You saying it’s mad to not support your house team? By that logic I must be insane,” Leonard replied.

“You infiltrated a Ministry gala using Polyjuice Potion, returned to Ravenclaw dorms buck naked, and used Legilimency against the Minister for Magic. Of course you’re insane,” Cass reminded him.

“Shut up, it’s starting,” Sara pointed out to them.

 

The Ravenclaw and Slytherin Quidditch teams took to their positions as the Quaffle was thrown into the air.

 

“And they’re off. Smoak’s got the Quaffle and Dillon and Baez are hot on her tail trying to get it and- Bloody hell! Mick Rory just shot straight up from underneath and snatched the Quaffle straight from her hands. Even I didn’t see that one coming. He’s on the move toward the hoops. He shoots-” Lee Jordan Jr. commentates as Mick throws the Quaffle through the hoop.

“He scores. That’s ten points for Slytherin and look at Rory go. He’s already recovered the Quaffle and is zigging and zagging to get away from the Ravenclaw Chasers, so he can make his move yet again. Dang, Rory didn’t move this fast in the last Slytherin match. Guess turning into a werewolf has really upped his speed,” Jordan remarked.

“JORDAN!” McGonagall shouted at him.

“Sorry professor. We were all thinking it. Looks like Rory’s in a bit of a tight spot. Smoak and Rathaway on his left and right and Schott in the front. Hard to see how he’ll get out of this one. But that’s the way the Ravenclaws work. Always using their heads,” Jordan commentated.

 

Felicity and Hartley started to inch inward toward Mick trying to box him in and get the Quaffle while he was trying to keep a cool head in the middle of a match as Jordan reminded everyone of what he was. He took a deep breath and just as Hartley was about to ram into him and take the Quaffle, Mick pulled back hard on his broom sending him in a sort of reverse loop-de-loop, allowing him to escape the Ravenclaw Chasers while Hartley crashed into Felicity sending them both falling down.

 

“Whoa! Did you see that? Quite an impressive move from Rory doing a backwards somersault on his broom. That crash between Smoak and Rathaway looked like it hurt though. Lucky for them Schott and Danvers were able to help them recover before they hit the ground. Best teamwork I’ve seen all season. Too bad for them it wasn’t enough to stop Rory from scoring another goal for Slytherin,” Jordan remarked.

“WOO! GO MICK! GO!” Cassandra cheered from the stands, jumping up and down as she earned looks from Leonard and Sara.

“What? I told you I like Quidditch, especially when Slytherin’s the one winning,” Cass said as she sat back down.

 

The match went on with the score reaching Slytherin 300 to Ravenclaw’s 160.

 

“The Slytherins seem to be pulling a Hawkshead Attacking Formation with Rory leading the way, but the Ravenclaw Chasers aren’t letting up one bit,” Jordan announces before Dinah hits a Bludger at Shawna, knocking her off her broom.

“Ooh looks like Drake just took out one of the Slytherin Chasers and opened up a hole giving Schott the chance to steal the Quaffle from Rory and- YES! He made the shot. The score is now Slytherins at 300 and Ravenclaw at 170. Boy they sure do have a ways to go to catch up if they’re going to win,” Jordan says as Cisco starts to dive.

“Ramon’s diving, looks like he might be going for the Snitch. Zolomon’s on his tail. They’re getting close to the ground now and-” Jordan commentates just as Cisco pulls up from the dive while Zolomon crashes into the ground.

“Whoa looks like Ramon just pulled off a Wronski Feint. Meanwhile, old Zoom looks like he’ll need to get a new broom after that crash. If his body’s not bruised guarantee you his ego definitely is. Back to the Chasers, seems that Rory’s trying to steal the Quaffle back from Smoak as he chases after her. Not sure what gestures he’s making with his hands though. Doesn’t seem to be anything crass though, go figure,” Jordan announced as Mick gestured to Shawna and Rosa who were circling back around.

“Smoak’s on the move to score. She shoots and- DANG IT! Wilson blocked the shot and hit the ball back to Baez who now appears to be passing the ball back and forth between herself and the other Chasers as they make their way to the other side of the Pitch. You know I knew Slytherins weren’t likely to play fair, but you wouldn’t think they’d go so far as to play keep away with-”

“Jordan if the Slytherins aren’t committing any fouls then stop saying they’re cheating!” McGonagall reprimanded.

“Sorry Headmistress. Looks like Dillon’s about to pass the Quaffle to Baez but Smoak’s moving to intercept and- GODDAMMIT! Dillon passed it to Rory instead and of course, he scores again. Come on people are you really going to let-” Jordan replied.

“JORDAN I’M WARNING YOU!” McGonagall shouted at him.

“I know, I know. Ooh, I see the Snitch. Ramon’s flying fast after it. He’s closing in. But oh wait Scudder’s just hit a Bludger at him. He’s been hit! Bloody hell, he’s still hanging onto his broomstick. Will he be able to recover?” Jordan announced as Cisco tried and ultimately succeeded in climbing back onto his broom from where he was dangling off it.

“He has! And he’s back at chasing the Snitch. Seems that Zolomon’s on the move now too, seeing as he’s got a temporary replacement, but not a very decent one. Still, it seems that he’s gaining on Ramon just as Ramon’s gaining on the Snitch and- YES! He’s got it! Cisco Ramon has got the Snitch! The game is over and-” Jordan said before looking back to check the scoreboard with eyes going wide.

“Bloody hell. Slytherin team wins!” Jordan announced to everyone’s surprise.

“Wait what?!” Cisco exclaimed.

“You heard it here first folks. While Ramon and Zolomon were chasing the Snitch, Rory managed to score two more goals for Slytherin bringing the final score to Ravenclaw 320 to Slytherin 330. Slytherin is the winner!” Jordan announced to the Slytherin stands’ excitement.

“WOO!” Sara cheered.

“GO MICK!” Leonard applauded.

“RO-RY! RO-RY! RO-RY!” Cassandra started to cheer as the rest of Slytherin house joined in.

“RO-RY! RO-RY! RO-RY! RO-RY!” the crowd cheered for Mick who had scored most of Slytherin’s points.

 

Mick looked on in shock as the whole crowd cheered for him. He smiled and let out a victorious howl, proud of the win he had achieved for his team. The Slytherins all howled back before chanting his name once again. Slade flew over to pat him on the back as they waved to the crowd.

 

“So, this mean you’re going to quit?” Slade asked, already knowing the answer.

“Nah. Think I’ll stick around. Doubt you guys’ll win without me,” Mick replied.

“Maybe, but don’t go getting a big head about it okay kid?”

“Got it Boss.”

 

Later in the Great Hall, the Slytherin team was still celebrating their victory. Slade stood and clinked his glass to quiet the table.

 

“Alright everyone now as you all know that today’s victory wouldn’t have been possible without our very own Mick Rory so to congratulate him for a fantastic game we’ve put together a little song,” he announced.

“ _Gather round and hear the tale_

_Of the Chaser who could never fail_

_The greatest player there’s ever been_

_The wolf_ ,” Slade sung.

“ _Awoooo_!” the Slytherins howled.

“ _The wolf_ ,” Slade sang.

“ _Awoooo_!” the Slytherins howled.

“ _The wolf of Slytherin_

_Who made the goal, who took the shot_

_Who gave it all, who gave a lot_

_Who beat them all to their chagrin_

_Twas the wolf_ ,” Slade sang.

“ _Awoooo_!” the Slytherins howled.

“ _The_ _wolf_ ,” Slade sang.

“ _Awoooo_!” the Slytherins howled.

“ _The wolf of Slytherin_

_For whoever else could guarantee_

_Our noble house’s victory_

_Who else could bring back home the win_

_But the wolf_ ,” Slade sang.

“ _Awoooo_!” the Slytherins howled.

“ _The_ _wolf_ ,” Slade sang.

“ _Awoooo_!” the Slytherins howled.

“ _The wolf of Slytherin_

_Oh the wolf_ ,” Slade sang.

“ _Awoooo_!” the Slytherins howled.

“ _The wolf_ ,” Slade sang.

“ _Awoooo_!

 _The wolf of Slytheriiiiiiin!_ ” all the Slytherins sang to Mick’s utmost delight.

 

Leonard looked over at his friend from the Ravenclaw table and could swear he had never seen Mick happier in his life. Today was a good day for him. After everything that had happened to Mick these past few months he really needed this victory for a change. Now if only Leonard could figure out that werewolf cure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think of the match? Did you like the song the team made for Mick? Thoughts on Lee Jordan Jr.'s commentary? Let me know what you thought down below!


	25. Thestrals and Unicorns and Dragons, Oh My!

“ _Oh the wolf_

_Awoooo!_

_The wolf_

_Awoooo!_

_The wolf of_ -” Mick sang for the umpteenth time as he and Sara followed Len off into the Forbidden Forest for his still-continuing detention.

“Enough Mick! You’ve been singing that song non-stop for the past three days! We get it, you’re awesome. You don’t need to sing about it all the time,” Leonard groaned.

“You’re just jealous because you don’t have a theme song yourself,” Mick said smugly.

 

Leonard simply rolled his eyes and looked back at his map of the forest.

 

“Alright, I’m supposed to be meeting Hagrid over by the Unicorn Paddock. It shouldn’t be too far from here,” Leonard commented.

“You sure? Because you would think the Unicorns would be kept in a sunnier area of the forest and this part is so dark it almost looks like twilight,” Sara asked.

“I’m sure,” Leonard replied before hearing a neigh from the distance.

“Ha! See I told you we were close,” he added as he started to move faster toward the sound.

 

The three students then came up to the Thestral Paddock rather than the one for the Unicorns where they found Cassandra petting one’s snout.

 

“Cass? What are you doing here?” Leonard asked.

“Better question, do you know the way to the Unicorn Paddock? Leonard seems to have a poor sense of direction,” Sara asked.

“Hey you try deciphering this map. I can’t tell which side is north or which one is south,” Leonard remarked.

“Those the Thestrals you’re petting or do you just like waving your hands in the air like an idiot?” Mick asked.

“Yes, I’m petting the Thestrals. Can’t you see them?” Cass replied.

“No. Thestrals can only be seen by someone who’s seen death. That’s why Leonard can see them. He saw his mother die,” Sara answered.

“Oh. I’m sorry. I saw my mother die too. Sad really. I barely even remember her,” Cass replied turning back to the Thestrals.

“Sorry for your loss. How did she die, if you don’t mind me asking?” Leonard questioned.

“I can’t tell you that. Nothing personal, I’m just not allowed to. My father would be furious if I talked about what happened. He’s not too particularly fond of the memory himself.”

“Hm, you don’t say.”

“I don’t know what you’re thinking Leonard but whatever it is you better stop thinking about it. You’re already in enough trouble as it is just for the whole mirror clone incident. Do you really want to go barking up the wrong tree by jumping to conclusions regarding the Minister for Magic? It’s like you want to be sent to Azkaban.”

“I don’t. I just think that if anyone belongs there it’s your father. No offense but he’s not exactly a pleasant man. You live with him. Surely you’ve noticed.”

“What I have or haven’t noticed is none of your- Father, what are you doing here?” Cassandra asked as Vandal Savage walked up to them.

“I found out that Hogwarts was keeping a dragon out here in these forests. Thought I’d come by to see if it truly was tame. Might I ask what you four are doing out here? You know the Forbidden Forest is named so for a reason,” Savage replied.

“You stay away from the dragon!” Mick said brandishing his wand angrily.

“Mick!” Sara said pulling his wand arm down.

“Ah, I see your friend is a fan of dragons. Personally I think they’re nothing more than horrid and unpredictable beasts that will roast you alive rather than let you pet it.”

“Dragons are majestic creatures you arsehole and if you lay a single finger on one I’ll-” Mick roared.

“MICK!” Sara and Leonard shouted simultaneously.

 

Savage laughed at the kids with an evil smile on his face.

 

“You know I always knew werewolves were warm-blooded creatures. Never knew their blood ran so hot. You are the werewolf I’ve heard about, correct? Pity the school couldn’t have prevented you from being bitten. Clearly, they need to work on their safety measures. Well I should be off then. Ta-ta,” Savage said as he left.

“I hate that guy. Can’t believe you’re stuck with him as a father,” Mick said to Cassandra.

“Some days neither can I,” Cass replied.

“There you are! I’ve been looking all over fer ya,” Hagrid said as he walked up to the group.

“Now you three best be heading back to the castle. Leonard, if you will follow me we can get started on your chores for the day,” he added, gesturing for Cass, Sara, and Mick to head back to Hogwarts.

“Yes Professor Hagrid,” Cassandra responded.

“I’ve told ya. It’s just Hagrid.”

“So you’ve said but my father would be furious if I didn’t address a teacher formally.”

“I see. Well good day to you all. Come along Leonard,” Hagrid replied turning to Len as his friends left for the castle.

“Yes Hagrid,” Leonard replied as he followed the half-giant off to the Unicorn Paddock.

 

A half hour passed with Hagrid having him clean out the gunk from the Unicorns’ hooves. It was a difficult task especially since the Unicorns kept squirming at his touch. He had read that Unicorns prefer a woman’s touch, but he really didn’t understand the point of it. At least the foals were easier to manage.

 

“Good work Len. Should be done in no-” Hagrid started to say before he heard the roar of the Swedish Short-Snout coming from the distance.

 

He and Leonard looked up to see the dragon flying toward the castle.

 

“Oh no. LAPIS! LAPIS STOP!” Hagrid screamed at the dragon as he chased after it.

 

Leonard tried to follow but was stopped in his tracks by Hagrid.

 

“No. You stay here. Don’t do anything stupid, alright,” Hagrid said before turning back to the castle.

“JUST STAY WHERE YOU ARE!” he shouted back to Leonard as he ran off.

“Like hell I will,” Leonard said to himself before turning into Rogue and taking off down a different path to reach the castle faster.

 

When Leonard arrived at the castle he found the dragon, Lapis, was torching the south wall while the professors fended her off to little effect. Then one spell cut through the sky and sent Lapis hurtling down to the ground. The spell in question had been cast by Savage who then charged at the dragon.

 

“Sectumsempra!” Savage cast upon the dragon repeatedly making it whine and scream in pain as several slashes gouged into it’s flesh.

“NO! STOP THAT! STOP IT! SHE’S INNOCENT I TELLS YOU! SHE’S INNOCENT! STOP!” Hagrid screamed as the other professors had to hold him back.

 

Leonard turned back into himself outside of everyone’s view and took out his wand.

 

“Expelliarmus!” Leonard cast on Savage’s wand, disarming him in an instant.

“Why you insolent little boy!” Savage screamed as he marched toward him as Leonard kept his wand in hand in a defensive posture.

 

They then turned their heads as Lapis roared and flew off back into the forest as blood dripped from her wounds.

 

“Mr. Snart, that was very foolish of you. Do you have any idea how reckless that was to disarm Mr. Savage while he was defending our school from that beast?!” McGonagall chastised.

“Foolish of me?! Lapis was a nice and happy dragon before Savage showed up. This is his fault! He was heading toward Lapis’s paddock just before all this started,” Leonard replied.

“Is that true?” Hagrid asked quietly.

“IS THAT TRUE?!” he screamed at Savage.

“I was merely coming to check and see if the rumors of the tamed dragon were true which clearly they are not, otherwise that beast wouldn’t have attacked the school at all,” Savage answered.

“You must’ve provoked it somehow you no-good, vile, cruel-” Leonard shouted at him.

“MR. SNART!” McGonagall screamed.

“Now I don’t know why the dragon attacked, all I care about is that it did and as such it shall be removed from the area immediately. Now if you’ll excuse me there are some flames that need to be put out,” she added as she headed back toward the castle with the rest of the staff.

 

Savage smirked at Leonard as he turned to head back to the building and assist with the flames he was no doubt responsible for.

 

“Thank you. For trying to help Lapis. Thank you, Leonard,” Hagrid said with tears in his eyes.

“No problem Hagrid. You and I both know she’s innocent. Savage is the one responsible for this and he’s not going to get away with it. Mark my words,” Leonard said firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of Savage's appearance in this chapter? Thoughts on Hagrid's outburst toward Savage? Any guess as to what comes next? Let me know what you thought down below!


	26. Death of a Dragon

As the professors dealt with the flames that were consuming the school, Leonard rushed out into the Forbidden Forest to try and find Lapis before Savage could harm her. When searching for the dragon in his human form proved no help he quickly transformed into Rogue and started sniffing the air for her. Once he got a whiff he went charging into the dark forest off to find the poor, injured dragon. What he came upon though, was not what he wanted to see. There stood Vandal Savage standing before the dragon who backed away from him, whimpering in fear, as the Minister brandished his wand.

 

“Shh, shh, shh. It’s okay little dragon. It’ll all be over soon,” Savage said as he aimed his wand at Lapis.

“Expelliarmus!” Leonard shouted after turning back into his human form, disarming Savage swiftly.

“Well, well, well if it isn’t Leonard Snart. You know my daughter mentioned she thought you weren’t an obstacle to me but clearly, she was wrong. Kids. You try to raise them right, try to kill their naivete and yet still they continue to disappoint you.”

“I’ll be sure to tell her you said that. Now, what do you want with Lapis?” Leonard asked as he held his wand in defense.

“Is that the dragon’s name? No matter. What I want is simple. I want it to die. Dragons are some of the most formidable beasts in the world and up until recently there was no way for anyone to control them which is good news for me because I don’t want them to be tame, I don’t want them to be docile little pets. I want them to be vicious and blood-thirsty monsters because only then are they useful to me. Tame, however, they can be used as weapons by anyone, even my enemies. This one, this _tame_ dragon is the beginning of a threat to my power and so the only way to deal with it is to snuff it out and no one,” Savage said before raising his wand and casting a spell to throw Leonard into a tree where he was held back, unable to move especially given his wand had fallen to the ground.

“No one is going to stop me,” he added as he turned to grab his wand before walking over to Lapis.

“No. No! Stay away from her!” Leonard shouted at him.

“Silence boy! Less of course you wish to be next,” Savage snarled.

“Sectumsempra!” Savage shouted cutting into the dragon’s flesh with a flick of his wand.

 

More flicks, more cuts and the silvery-blue dragon was now stained red from head to claw, screaming in pain as Leonard couldn’t do a thing but watch it happen as he tried to free himself from Savage’s magic. Leonard took a deep breath and reminded himself of what the former Professor Hunter once told him. If he was known as one of the greatest wizards of all time, then surely, he could overcome Savage’s spell. It took everything he had but he eventually managed to get down from where he was being held and grab his wand from where it had fallen.

 

“Flipendo!” Leonard cast sending Savage flying away from Lapis.

“It’s okay. It’s okay Lapis, I can help. Let’s see uh the counter-curse to Sectumsempra, I heard some of the seventh years studying it. Uh oh right. Vulnera Sanentur,” Leonard said as he knelt down to Lapis, trying to cast an advanced counter-curse to no avail.

“Come on. Come on. Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera-” he continued to attempt before being hit over the head with a rock by Savage.

“Insolent little brat,” Savage growled before turning to the whimpering dragon.

“Avada Kedavra,” he cast upon the creature just before the Hogwarts professors came rushing up.

“NO! NO!” Hagrid cried out as he ran to Lapis’s side.

“Forgive me Professor Hagrid, I understand that you were fond of the beast but I’m afraid it was far too dangerous. It had to be dealt with before it injured anymore students. As you can see it already knocked poor Leonard away with a swipe of its wing. I only wish that it didn’t have to suffer, though I’m afraid with how much it moved I was unable to get a clean shot off to put the poor creature out of its misery,” Savage told him, gesturing to Leonard who was being helped to his feet by Professor Stein.

“You monster! You killed her!” Hagrid sobbed.

“Hagrid, I am terribly sorry, but Lapis did attack the school, and there was little else that could have been done to prevent more damage. Mr. Savage, I thank you for defending Mr. Snart,” McGonagall said.

“You’re quite welcome Headmistress.”

“And ask that you leave these grounds at once. Minister or not your presence here has caused enough grief. You may bid your daughter farewell as you head out, but I do want you to leave Hogwarts immediately,” she added sternly.

 

Savage gave an indignant smile before bowing to Minerva McGonagall.

 

“As you wish, Headmistress. As. You. Wish,” Savage replied, shooting McGonagall a cold look as he walked past her.

“Mr. Snart, if you would follow us back to the castle, it is getting rather late and-” Stein began to say before being cut off by Leonard.

“If it’s all the same to you professor I would much rather stay with Hagrid for a bit before heading in.”

“I-” Stein tried to say only to be cut off again, this time by Headmistress McGonagall.

“Of course, Mr. Snart, but please be sure to be back in the castle in time for supper,” McGonagall said before walking away with Professor Stein.

“What happened? What really happened t’ her?” Hagrid sobbed, unable to take his eyes off his dragon friend’s lifeless body.

“I believe Savage provoked her into attacking. He wanted her dead because he saw tame dragons as a threat to his authority. I tried to save her, tried to use the counter-curse to heal her wounds. I really did, but Savage knocked me out and killed her anyway. I’m so sorry Hagrid,” Leonard replied.

“Thank ye. Thank ye Leonard,” Hagrid cried as he placed a hand on Leonard’s shoulder.

“Come on. We um we best be getting you back to the castle. Don’t want to be missing your supper now do ye?” he added as he rose to his feet and turned toward the castle.

“Coming Hagrid,” Leonard responded before remembering something Rip Hunter had told him at the end of last year.

 

Professor Hunter had told him that dragon’s blood had a thirteenth use. Why would he have said that if it weren’t important for him to know? He took out a vial from his robe pocket and filled it with Lapis’s blood before turning to head back to the school with Hagrid. He didn’t have a clue what the blood could be used for but if Professor Hunter thought it was important enough to mention then it must be important enough for him to keep some on hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of Savage and Leonard's fight? Did Savage's villain monologue about why he wanted Lapis dead make sense? Thoughts on what Leonard could use the dragon's blood for? Any questions about the plot so far? Let me know what you thought down below!


	27. Good Times

Leonard was hard at work scrubbing the moving staircases late one March afternoon when Sara came up to him with a confused look on her face.

 

“I thought your detention for the mirror incident was up already,” she questioned.

“It was but then I got detention for breaking into Filch’s office,” he replied without looking up from his work.

“Why on earth would you break into Filch’s office?”

“Well I already searched the entire castle top to bottom for the Time-Turner Professor Hunter gave me last year and since it wasn’t anywhere else I figured it must’ve been confiscated by Filch.”

“You lost a Time-Turner?!” Sara shouted.

“Not so loud. Are you trying to get me in even more trouble?”

“How long has the Time-Turner been missing?”

“Not sure. I only noticed it was missing back in December. Might’ve been longer, though.”

“The Time-Turner’s been missing for three months and you’re just now getting around to finding it?!”

“Just now? Do you have any idea how huge this castle is? It took me a month just to get through searching the first two floors!”

“Alright but still, how do you even lose a Time-Turner anyway?”

“Well back when I hated Cass I figured if I left it in the dorms she’d find a way to sneak in and steal it, so I kept it on me at all time. I guess it must’ve fallen out of my bag or something.”

“Fallen out? Or stolen?” Sara asked with a look that told Len exactly what she was thinking.

“Mick!” Len sighed with annoyance as he plopped the scrubbing brush into the bucket and marched off with Sara.

 

They made their way to the Viaduct Courtyard where they found Mick munching on an apple of all things. Marching over to him, they stopped before him, crossing their arms as he glanced up at them.

 

“What?” Mick asked with his mouth full.

“Mick, you wouldn’t have happened to have seen a little golden chain with an hourglass in it by any chance, would you?” Leonard questioned.

“You mean the Time-Turner that fell out of your pocket back in November? Yeah, I took it. Thing makes messing with jerks like Scudder so much easier. I could hang around a teacher for an hour or so, go back in time later and be messing with him while having a solid alibi and not get in any trouble. It’s awesome!” Mick smiled before taking another bite of his apple.

“I’m sorry, you knew it was a Time-Turner, and yet you never thought to use it to prevent yourself from getting bit by that werewolf in December?” Leonard asked after taking a deep breath.

“No. I thought about it and I tried to do that but every time it didn’t work out. Learned my lesson. When it comes to werewolves, don’t screw with time,” Mick replied with another bite.

“Well what exactly did you do to try and prevent it? Maybe you were just doing it wrong,” Sara suggested.

“I tried it a whole bunch of different ways. Even got your guys’ help a few times and nothing really helped. One time, Snart got killed by the wolf, another he got turned instead of me, another time both of you got turned, last time I tried to fix things it just wound up killing both of you. Figured it was best to just leave things as they were and get bit. At least this way your guys’ lives aren’t ruined,” Mick shrugged as he bit into his apple again.

“Well if you give me the Time-Turner maybe I can come up with a plan to fix it in a way where you don’t get turned and nobody gets hurt,” Leonard asked as he held out his hand for the Time-Turner.

“First of all, I don’t have it on me. Second of all, no. You won’t find a way to fix this, and honestly, I don’t want you to fix it,” Mick said as he took one last bite of his apple and got to his feet.

“You don’t?” Sara asked.

“No, are you kidding me? I’m a Slytherin celebrity now. I’m the ‘Wolf of Slytherin’, a star Quidditch player, and everyone in the school loves me. Well not Scudder and Dillon but who needs ‘em. Why would I want to give that all up?” Mick said as he tossed his apple core in the trash.

“Mick, you’re a great Quidditch player because you have a load of talent for it not because you’re a werewolf,” Sara pointed out.

“Course it’s because I’m a wolf. I mean I’ve always loved Quidditch but before I got bit I was just okay. After I got bit I was so determined to prove myself and be better than what people thought of me that I became an even better athlete than I ever dreamed I could be. I mean did you see me out on the Pitch last month? I was awesome!”

“But Mick doesn’t it bother you having to turn each month? I mean you’ve said it yourself that it’s incredibly painful!” Leonard asked.

“Sure it’s painful, and the whole getting sick before and after the full moon thing might suck but hey the way I see it, it’s just a reason to make myself better than ever so I can shove my success in the faces of people who ever doubted or looked down on me,” Mick smiled proudly.

“Whatever. Can you get me the Time-Turner back, though? It belonged to Professor Hunter and I don’t want to let him down by losing it… or leaving it in your hands. No offense Mick but you aren’t exactly the best at maintaining delicate objects. Remember what happened when you tried to wash your mother’s wedding china?”

“I still blame the soap. If it wasn’t so slippery I could’ve held onto it better.”

“You think that’s bad? When I was ten I accidentally made my entire house float up into the air with my sister inside it using magic. Worst blunder I’ve ever done. The Ministry had to obliviate the entire neighborhood and they had to send one of their representatives along with Headmistress McGonagall to explain my powers to me sooner than I was supposed to be told. I was ten and there was already a chance of me getting sent to Azkaban for both underage sorcery and exposing the wizarding community,” Sara mentioned.

“Damn, Blondie.”

“Seriously? You almost exposed magic… when you were ten… by accident?!”

“In my defense Laurel said that Up wasn’t as good a movie as Inside Out. I mean who would say a movie about sentient emotions is better than a tear-jerking film about an old man following his dreams of adventure and excitement?”

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about,” Leonard replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of Mick's explanation of how he tried to change his fate? Thoughts on Sara's childhood mishap? Did it make sense that Len didn't know what Sara was talking about when she referred to movies? Let me know what you thought down below!


	28. A Lesson in Potion-Making

It was a dreary Saturday afternoon in early April when Leonard arrived at the Potions classroom to study the subject as Professor Degaton’s apprentice. Leonard honestly hated working for the man but if anything he taught him would allow him the chance to cure Mick of lycanthropy it’d be worth it. Professor Degaton did seem to be quite knowledgeable on the subject of potion-making, however having to do the professor’s chores whilst learning did seem rather tedious.

 

“Now for our next lesson we shall be covering Polyjuice Potion, a potion with which I believe you are familiar. Now the potion has seven ingredients in total. What are they?” Degaton inquired as Leonard restocked his cupboards.

“Fluxweed, knotgrass, leeches, lacewing flies, boomslang skin, bicorn horn, and a piece of the person you want to turn into; typically their hair,” Leonard replied as he put up a bottle of something that smelled rather vile even with the cap still on.

“Very good. Now can you tell me why those ingredients allow one to take another’s appearance?”

“No sir.”

“Didn’t think so. The fluxweed is an ingredient that allows for a degree of mutability, that is to say that it allows one to change form. The knotgrass and the lacewing flies are used to bind one entity to another which allows the potion to better latch onto the identity of whom the drinker wishes to become. Now the leeches on the other hand give potions the ability to suck the essence out of one thing and bring it into another,” Degaton lectured as Leonard quickly jotted down notes.

“For a similar reason leech _juice_ is used in a Shrinking Solution in order to suck out the size of an individual allowing them to shrink down. Now as for the boomslang skin, this ingredient’s purpose is for shedding one form to replace it with another. Not a very common ingredient in potion making hence usually when a person buys it it’s for the purpose of brewing the Polyjuice. The reason behind needing a part of the person one intends to turn into should be fairly obvious so I see no reason to go into detail with that one but as for the bicorn horn, I want you to make an educated guess and tell me what it is you think it is used for.”

“Bicorn horn… Well the bicorn horn itself is one of an identical pair of horns stemming from one creature. I suppose the horn represents the duality of itself with its twin and how both are essentially the same.”

“Very good go on.”

“The bicorn horn is the key ingredient that allows one to take on an identical form to someone else. It copies the form of the person whose essence is used in the Polyjuice Potion and without it the other ingredients wouldn’t enable the drinker to copy another’s form. It would have no effect.”

“Correction, it would still have an effect. While your deduction was rather impressive, the main reason bicorn horn is used, beyond the copying point, is because the horn lasts a good long while allowing the drinker to copy the other’s form for however long the horn lasts within the potion. Hence the reason a fresher horn is preferred for a Polyjuice Potion.”

“I see,” Leonard replied.

“What about dragon’s blood? I understand there are twelve uses for it, but what’s the common link? What is the purpose of dragon’s blood as a whole?” he added.

“As you learned last year in this class while Mr. Merlyn was teaching, among the twelve uses of dragon’s blood there is its uses as an oven cleaner, a spot remover, and a cure verruca. Now tell me what do all these things have in common?”

“It’s a cleansing agent of some kind then?”

“Precisely. It is perhaps the greatest cleansing agent of all time. It isn’t even able to stain clothes, just a spritz of water and it comes right out of the fabric.”

“Could it be used in a curing potion of some kind? Like say a really, _really_ powerful cure for something quite terrible?” Leonard asked suddenly getting an idea for what Professor Hunter had intended him to use the dragon’s blood for.

“Well yes I suppose so, though it’s a bit too expensive for practical medicinal use. Expense is quite possibly the only real limit to a wizard’s innovative abilities as nobody would have even come up with the Wolfsbane Potion had Damocles not come into a hefty inheritance shortly before experimenting with its ingredients.”

“I see and what are the ingredients for Wolfsbane Potion?”

“If you’re thinking of brewing one for that friend of yours you’re wasting your breath by asking, with inflation the potions ingredients are so expensive these days that even I only have the aconite, or wolfsbane as it’s commonly known, in store. The more expensive ingredients are, I’m afraid, beyond the school’s budget.”

“No actually I was just curious as to why the ingredients are so crucial to the potion. For instance which ingredient allows it to have an effect on werewolves, or what ingredient allows them to retain their human intelligence after the transformation?”

“The wolfsbane itself actually acts as a bit of an answer for both. You see wolfsbane, or aconite, has an effect on a wolf’s conscious mind. It also affects human minds to a much lesser extent, hence the reason it is used in the Awakening Potion. But it is for the simple fact that aconite does affect both humans and especially wolves that it is used in the Wolfsbane Potion and why it is quite effective for returning a werewolf’s human intelligence to them during the full moon. Now are there any other questions?”

“No sir. I think that’ll be all. I’ve stocked your shelves. If you don’t mind I think we’re done for the day,” Leonard said as he shut the cupboard doors.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Degaton said as he pulled out a checklist to notice it was all crossed off.

“Hmm, so it seems. Alright you may go. I have no more use for you today,” he added.

 

Leonard then headed out of the classroom now equipped with a bit of knowledge he believed may be very useful in curing Mick’s werewolf affliction. Wolfsbane, boomslang skin, and dragon’s blood sounded like rather promising ingredients to try out. Meanwhile he might want to steer clear of the knotgrass and lacewing flies. They sounded more like they would just keep Mick bound to the wolf forever rather than allowing him to be cured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the apprenticeship? Thoughts on Leonard's lesson on the various potion ingredients? Do you want Len to come up with the werewolf cure or no? Let me know what you thought down below!


	29. Chess and Chases

The April full moon came and went, and Mick and Len spent the morning before their first class, chilling in one of the courtyards while Sara attended her team’s Quidditch practice. Mick and Len had set up a game of wizard chess which despite popular belief, Mick was actually fairly good at. Granted, Leonard was the better player having already secured five of Mick’s pieces compared to the two Mick had taken out. While Mick was busy concentrating on his next move, Len looked up to see Mick scratching aimlessly at his arm.

 

“You hurt yourself again. During the full moon,” Leonard sighed.

“No. Knight to D5,” Mick replied.

“Then why are you scratching? Pawn to C3.”

“It’s called having an itch. Don’t mean I clawed myself last night. And don’t think for one second I’m falling for that trap you set up with that pawn o’ yours. I know you’re just trying to get at my knight with that damn rook. Bishop to G4.”

“Come on Mick I know the wolf attacks itself when you’re locked up. Unless you’re telling me that Rogue was at the Shrieking Shack last night I’m having a hard time believing that you haven’t cut yourself up with your wolf claws. Queen to G4,” Leonard insisted as he used his queen to take out Mick’s bishop.

“Dammit! Rogue wasn’t there. But there was this one wolf that’s showed up the past couple of times. Not a werewolf, just a regular old wolf. No idea what it was doing there but the past couple of moons it’s just been sitting in that shack whenever I arrive like it was waiting for me or something. It’s weird. I don’t know,” Mick shrugged as he took a moment to think of his next move.

“A wolf? That’s weird. What’s a wolf doing in the shack?”

“Beats me. Uh, pawn to F4.”

“Really Mick?” Leonard asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Queen to F4,” he added shaking his head.

 

Mick laughed.

 

“What’s so funny?” Leonard asked.

“Knight to F4,” Mick smirked as he took out Leonard’s queen.

“Wha- NO! How did I not see that coming?!”

“You may be smart, but you really need to work on your observation skills. Maybe you should try out for Quidditch next year. It’s helped me keep an eye out for stuff,” Mick replied before looking up to see a wolf standing near the edge of the forest.

“Like that wolf from the shack standing over there,” he added causing Leonard to turn his head.

 

The wolf darted into the woods and Leonard got up from where they were seated.

 

“Come on let’s go after it,” Leonard insisted.

“First of all, what about the game? Second of all, we’re not allowed in the forest without permission from a teacher.”

“So, when has not having permission stopped us? Now come on, let’s go!” Leonard replied as he chased after the wolf.

“And they say I’m the bad influence. Wait up!” Mick grumbled as he got to his feet.

 

Mick and Len chased the wolf as fast as they could through the forest, making their way out of the woods and toward the Shrieking Shack where the wolf bolted through the front door to head inside. The two boys finally caught up and saw none other than their former Charms professor, Rip Hunter standing in the room.

 

“Professor Hunter? What are you doing here?” Leonard asked.

“More importantly did you see the wolf that just ran in here?” Mick added.

“Oh, you mean… this wolf?” Rip replied before transforming into the wolf they had seen before.

“What the-” Mick started to ask as Rip quickly transformed back into himself.

“So, questions?” Rip asked them.

“You’re an Animagus?” Leonard asked.

“Indeed. Have been since my third year at Hogwarts. Tried to do it in my first but I kept screwing up with the Mandrake leaves, always wound up swallowing them or coughing them up when they started to choke me. Not fun by the way.”

“Why’ve you been hanging around the shack lately? You live here now or something?” Mick asked him.

“No, Mr. Rory I do not live here. I’ve actually been spending my time since Savage had me sacked in wolf form out in the woods. Quite enjoyable really. I’ve always been a bit of the outdoorsy type. So’s my father really. But as for what I’m doing in the shack, well it’s really quite simple. I’ve just been hanging around during these past couple full moons to make sure you didn’t injure yourself in your lycan form Mr. Rory.”

“You’ve been showing up just so I don’t hurt myself?” Mick questioned.

“Yes, I have. Now you both should probably be heading back to the castle. Your classes should be starting soon.”

“Just one more question, professor,” Leonard insisted.

“Yes?” Rip asked before Leonard pulled out his wand and held it towards Hunter’s throat.

“If you’ve been in the forest this whole time and if you know the future then why didn’t you save Mick? Why didn’t you stop him from getting bit? Why?!”

“Mr. Snart I came back in time not to change the future but to ensure it remained as it is. Besides if Mr. Rory’s future were in any way poor due to his condition I would’ve changed the circumstances immediately. Given that I have not saw to change his fate what do you think that means for his future, hmm?”

 

Leonard slowly lowered his wand while still glaring at his former professor.

 

“So you know my future? What am I like exactly? You know like what’s my job and stuff?” Mick asked.

“I can’t give you any specifics but if you keep at what you’re doing I’m sure you’ll find yourself exactly the person you want to be in due time. Now I am serious about you two heading back to the castle. You’ll be late for classes. I only drew you out here because I knew you’d want answers about the wolf Mr. Rory had been seeing and this seemed a better idea then revealing the secret near the castle or in the forest. Now go,” Rip replied with a smirk as he ushered the boys out the door.

“Professor Hunter, will we ever see you again?” Leonard asked.

“I’m certain you will. Now good luck with your classes and remember what I said about the dragon’s blood. Good day gentlemen,” Rip replied before turning back into a wolf and running off towards the forest.

“Dragon’s blood?” Mick asked his friend with a raised eyebrow.

“Don’t ask,” Leonard replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of Mick and Len's game? Did Mick being good at it make any sense? What about the reveal of Rip being an Animagus? I'm bringing Rip back to teach in the third year fic I'll be working on and I'm considering making Rip the Head of one of the Houses. My question is, what Hogwarts House do you all think Rip fits best in, since the Head of House must have been sorted there? I'm leaning toward Gryffindor but if you ask me Neville is basically a shoo in for the Gryffindor Head so I'm conflicted. What do you all think? What house is Rip in? Let me know what you thought down below!


	30. Prisoners and Potions

Leonard was in the Room of Requirement working, yet again on his attempt to cure Mick. With the extra teaching he’s been receiving from Professor Degaton he’s pretty sure he’s narrowed down the ingredients needed for the potion to work. Now he just needs to balance out the amounts he needs and come up with an appropriate recipe for all of it.

 

“Alright, let’s see what 2 sprigs of Wolfsbane and 2 measures of Powdered Silver will do for the potion,” Leonard muttered to himself as he added the two ingredients to his mortar and began to grind them into a paste.

 

He tested the consistency of the paste with his fingers before adding it to his cauldron along with 4 measures of Boomslang Skin. He then heated the mixture for two hours hoping that would work well to complete the potion. Once that was done he added eight Fire Seeds to the cauldron and heated it on high until the brew burst into flames as he had anticipated it would. After lowering the temperature he added ten ounces of Dragon’s Blood to the cauldron and stirred the concoction a total of seven times clockwise.

 

“Alright, that should do it and…” Leonard said as he took out his wand and waved it.

 

Instead of a small puff of smoke like he had been hoping the whole thing exploded, sending him flying into a wall and filling the room with smoke. He would have to cast a Mending Charm on his cauldron later. But right now he needed to get out and into some fresh air.

 

“That could’ve gone better,” he coughed as he exited the room quickly before glancing briefly back at the smoke that was filling the room.

 

He made a mental note to adjust the amount of the ingredients, most likely the Fire Seeds and Dragon’s Blood and decided to ask Professor Degaton later what an appropriate brew time would be. Based on the color and amount of smoke he clearly didn’t let it simmer anywhere near long enough. That was when he heard the professor’s voice, accompanied by that of Professor Druce coming from around the corner.

 

“And how long until we can proceed with the use of the Imperius Curse on the student body and faculty? Minister Savage has had me teaching the students dark magic under the guise of mere theoretical purposes for months now and the students have advanced quite well. Their talents combined with our forces should surely be enough to create an army by now,” Druce questioned.

“Soon. Savage needs for us to be patient just a little longer. He still has some loose ends to tie up in the form of our former prison guards at Azkaban. Singh alone has proven difficult at tracking. If he manages to alert the public that three of Hogwarts teachers and the Minister for Magic himself were once prisoners, then all of our hard work will have been for naught,” Degaton replied to Leonard’s shock.

 

They had been prisoners of Azkaban. How? How on earth did they manage to escape and more importantly how was this not public knowledge?

 

“I thought Savage’s magic was powerful enough to erase all trace of our former sentences,” Druce asked.

“It was enough to erase the public’s awareness but the guards in Azkaban were largely immune to such charms thanks to their uniforms. They still remember our crimes and no doubt will have dug up the proof that we have worked hard to bury. We will proceed with the plan in due time, but we must be patient and not draw attention to ourselves. If Singh or any of his other associates realize that we are working at Hogwarts school, then they will surely come to drive us out just for the sake of those snot-nosed kids. So, we wait. We wait and we continue in our teaching of the students and hope that Savage and his new lackeys in the Auror department can do away with our foes tout suite,” Degaton answered as he headed round the corner where Leonard had taken some steps back to avoid being noticed.

“Mr. Snart, didn’t realize you were here,” he added upon noticing the young Ravenclaw.

“I was looking for you. I was attempting to create a potion and was wondering if I could get your opinion on brewing times for a potion involving these ingredients,” Leonard replied as he handed Per Degaton his notes.

“Wolfsbane, Boomslang Skin, Powdered Silver… what on earth are you trying to accomplish with these ingredients?”

“If you have to ask then clearly these are not the ingredients I need to accomplish the task.”

“That depends. Based on the looks of these I’d wager you were trying to create a cure for lycanthropy. Now, I understand that your friend Mr. Rory is a werewolf. Tell me did he ask you to do this for him?”

“No. Actually he’s asked me to give up. He’s convinced that I won’t succeed and that I’ll only wind up killing myself by trying. Still, Mick is my friend and I will do whatever I can to help him. Now, what would you say is the best choice for brewing time?”

“Well considering this is a potion that would affect a werewolf I would recommend brewing from one full moon to the next. Then again, considering you’re intending to use Fire Seed _and_ Dragon’s Blood, I must say I am concerned. Get the proportions off and you’ll wind up exploding,” Degaton replied as he handed the notes back to Leonard.

“Aww, I didn’t think you cared,” Leonard said in a mocking tone.

“I don’t but if I didn’t at least warn you I’d be liable for your untimely demise should you screw up the potion badly enough to injure yourself. Accidents, after all, do happen quite often in potion making especially with inexperienced potioneers attempting to be innovative,” Degaton replied; Leonard not missing the thinly veiled threat he was dishing out.

“Good day Mr. Snart,” Degaton said with a nod as he took his leave.

“Good day professor.”

 

With that Leonard returned to the Room of Requirement to do a bit of math regarding his ingredients. Hopefully he would get the proportions just right so that he wouldn’t blow up again. He only hoped that Professor Degaton’s advice on the brewing time was accurate and he didn’t give him false information on purpose just to do him in. Nevertheless, brewing from one full moon to the next did sound like it made sense. But still, it would be far too dangerous to just take the professor’s word for it. Perhaps it was time to hit the books in the library again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the reveal between the professors? Want Leonard to come up with the cure even if Mick turns him down? What do you think is up next for our young Ravenclaw? I know I asked this in the last chapter but what do all of you think Rip's Hogwarts House should be? Do you think he's more Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, or Hufflepuff? One commenter mentioned they thought Rip was a good fit for Ravenclaw. Personally I'm starting to get the impression he's a Gryffindor from how much I've looked up the Legends houses online. What do you think? What house does Rip belong in?


	31. Fathers: The Bad and The Good

“Why won’t you just answer my question?” Leonard asked Cassandra as he followed her through the paddock as she served her detention for punching Scudder in the face; totally worth it in both their opinions.

“You mean the one where you asked if I knew anything about my father being a criminal who escaped from Azkaban? Why on earth would I even dignify such a question with a response?! My father’s the Minister for Magic for Christ’s sake! Of course he’s never been to Azkaban!” Cass shouted at him.

“And you’re sure of this?”

“Of course. Why would I lie about this?”

“Because I know what you’re thinking.”

“Oh really and what am I thinking?”

“My dad may not be perfect but deep down, he’s not a bad guy.”

“Your point?”

“My point is that when it comes to crap fathers there is no deep down. You might not be willing to admit it, but I know that your father and mine aren’t all that different. I know that you can see Thestrals for the same reason I can.”

“Because we’ve both seen death.”

“No. Because we’ve both seen our mothers killed by a man who was supposed to love them just like they’re supposed to love us. And I also know that that one time your father visited the school, those burns you had on your arm weren’t caused by the dragon, they were caused by him.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Cass glared at him.

“I do actually. My friend Mick, the one that’s obsessed with fire, he knows a thing or two about burns and what they look like after a certain amount of time. Your burns were made after the dragon had already been killed. And being friends with Mick I’ve learned the difference between burns caused by fire and those caused by ones of magic. You might be able to lie to the teachers. You might be able to lie to our peers or even yourself. But you can’t lie to me. I know you. I know you because in some ways I am you. Your father’s not a good man and you know as well as I that whatever he has planned for his position as Minister isn’t good. Help me stop him. Tell me what you know. Please!”

“No!” Cassandra said before marching away, only to stop a few feet away and turn back to face him.

“My father may not be a good man, but that doesn’t mean he’s not a good wizard. He’s bloody talented with his magic and if you know what’s good for you you’ll drop this at once,” she added before walking away.

 

Leonard sighed with disappointment at not receiving any help from Cassandra. Turning his head toward the Forbidden Forest he saw a wolf standing at the forest’s edge. It wasn’t just any wolf.

 

“Professor Hunter?” Leonard muttered under his breath.

 

He then looked all about for any sign of witnesses before turning into his Husky form, Rogue and chasing off after Rip. The two canine Animagi rushed off zigging and zagging through the woods not far from the edge of the forest before running out toward the Great Lake where they both shifted back into human form. Rip bent down and picked up a few relatively flat stones.

 

“Good day Leonard. How are your classes going?” Rip asked before skipping one of the rocks into the water.

“Fine, though Druce’s class is really getting on my nerves. He’s teaching us all this Dark Magic stuff claiming it’s only for theoretical purposes or to be able to identify and defend against it, but honestly I think him and the rest of Savage’s people are up to something. At least assuming I heard them correctly about using the Imperius Curse on the whole school is true,” Leonard replied as he picked up a stone himself before throwing it across the lake; three skips before it sunk below the water.

“No doubt they are. So how goes the whole search for a werewolf cure?” Rip asked before skipping a rock twice across the water.

“Pretty good actually. I finally managed to brew what I think should cure Mick’s lycanthropy. Took about a month but from the looks of it, it should work.”

“But?”

“He refuses to take it. Mick says that becoming a werewolf is the best thing that’s ever happened to him. He says it inspires him to be great. Can you believe that?” Leonard said before skipping another stone.

“Yes actually I can. In case you’ve forgotten, I am from the future,” Rip replied as he threw another rock.

“Precisely, so you know that no good can come from him being a werewolf. It will only screw him out of any chance at a future.”

“On the contrary. Being a human will screw him out of any chance at a future. Being a werewolf actually brings him a great amount of success and happiness.”

“How?!”

“It’s quite simple really. Mr. Rory’s always been a bit of a slacker and wouldn’t have cared one way or the other about putting in any effort to achieve success. Therein lies his downfall. Without the curse of being a werewolf to give him a reason to try and prove himself as more than just a mangy and mindless beast he would remain a slacker and a delinquent until eventually he drives away anyone who ever cared about him and devolves into a hopeless criminal locked away in Azkaban for the rest of his days,” Rip replied not looking away from the lake.

 

Leonard stopped skipping rocks as he turned to his former professor in shock. That couldn’t truly be Mick’s life, could it?

 

“You asked me once why I didn’t prevent Mr. Rory from becoming a werewolf in the first place. Truth be told I did do that. When I returned to the future and saw that that was what lied ahead of him, a miserable, drunken life of crime, I realized that what one may consider a curse may actually be a blessing in disguise. I’ve seen both his future with and without the curse and believe me when I say his life with it is far superior.”

“How so?”

“I cannot give you any details, but I will tell you this. With the inspiration he gets from being a werewolf, Mr. Rory has achieved great success in his chosen career and found a great deal of love and happiness. He has a wonderful family, kids that adore and look up to him as inspiration, friends like yourself that support him in everything he does and who have become surrogate uncles and aunts to his children. He is incredibly happy with his life. Why I ever thought that it would be better without his curse, I have no idea,” Rip answered before skipping another rock.

“I suppose we have that in common,” he added.

“I suppose we do,” Leonard agreed.

“You know my father and I used to do this sort of thing when I was a kid, skipping rocks that is. He always found it quite peaceful, loved the outdoors. Used to say that the outdoors were a space of freedom and tranquility and that being indoors was suffocating and restricting.”

“Sounds like a smart man.”

“That he is. It was no wonder when he was sorted into Ravenclaw,” Rip asked before skipping another stone.

“You know I never asked. What house do you belong to? As far as I know you weren’t one of the House Heads,” Leonard asked, tossing another rock.

“Well I-” Rip replied before being hit in the head by one of the small rocks tossed out from the water.

“OW!” he exclaimed as he turned back to see one of the mermaids shaking their fist at the two of them as Leonard laughed.

“It’s not funny,” Rip muttered.

“It’s kind of funny,” Leonard chuckled.

“Wait, if I’m not supposed to use the dragon’s blood in a werewolf cure why did you tell me to keep the blood in mind?” he added.

“Oh you are supposed to use it in the cure. It’s just not Mick you’re going to use it on,” Rip replied, turning to head out.

“Well then who the bloody hell am I supposed to cure?” Leonard called after him.

“You’ll just have to wait and find out,” Rip answered with a knowing smirk on his face as he turned his head back around to look Leonard in the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of Cass refusing to betray her father to Len? Thoughts on the scene with Leonard and Rip? What house do you think Rip was going to say? Anything else you want to say? Come on, don't be shy. All comments are greatly appreciated.


	32. Maps and Murderers

Mick was in the Courtyard one June afternoon, watching some of the seventh years practice producing Fiendfyre, after having learned it in Defense class, when Sara walked up to him.

 

“Mick have you seen Leonard anywhere?” she asked him as he kept his eyes glued on the living fire.

“Who?” Mick replied, earning a slap from Sara.

“Oh uh Leonard yeah he uh said he was going… to…”

“MICK!”

“Room of Requirement. Said he was working on something.”

“Thank you,” Sara said, moving to head to the room before turning back to grab Mick by the ear and drag him off with her.

 

When they reached the Room they found it to be even larger than they had ever seen it before and that it was filled up with a gigantic piece of paper. Leonard was standing before it, waving his hands as several quills moved about the paper.

 

“Hey guys. Can’t talk, little busy at the moment,” Leonard remarked upon seeing them.

“Doing what exactly?” Sara asked him as she stared at the quills moving.

“Making a map of the UK.”

“And you couldn’t just buy a map because?” Mick questioned.

“Because, maps of countries aren’t detailed enough, and maps of cities only cover so much ground. I need a map that covers the whole of the UK in precise detail.”

“What on earth for?” Sara wondered.

“I overheard Professors Druce and Degaton talking about how they used to be Azkaban prisoners before Savage did something to erase all that and it sent their former prison guards, the only ones who know the truth about them, packing. If I can create this map and set a Homonculous Charm on it, I’ll be able to find the guards first and hopefully get proof that Savage is evil.”

“So what, you’re just going to carry around a giant map with you?” Mick asked.

“No, of course not. I’m going to use a spell to shrink it and I’m going to use this nifty little invention of mine to magnify the map when it’s shrunk. There that should do it,” Leonard explained, pulling out a small enchanted magnifying glass from him pocket as he finished creating the map before taking out his wand.

“Homonculous!” he cast on the map causing countless little dots to appear all over the map.

“Diminuendo!” he cast to shrink the map down to a more manageable size.

“Let’s see if it worked,” Sara suggested.

“It should. Magnus!” Leonard incanted as he held the magnifying glass over the map, causing it to illuminate a small portion of the map and project it above in a more readable size.

 

Leonard twisted one of the outer rings of the glass causing the light to move across the map so that the projection would scan over to another area.

 

“Do you even know who you’re looking for?” Mick asked his friend.

“Yes! I got the names from the Azkaban Registry. I- there! David Singh, that’s one of the guards and it looks like he’s with the rest of them. Says here he’s just a little ways up north. I’m going to go, cover for me with the teachers while I’m gone,” Leonard replied as he put the map away and headed out of the room.

“What?! Leonard Snart you are not going without us!” Sara shouted.

“Yes. I am. I’m not going to risk you two getting in trouble or possibly killed by Savage because of me.”

“Possibly killed? No way in hell are we letting you go by yourself,” Mick agreed with Sara.

“I can go with him,” Cassandra’s voice piped up from behind them.

“No. Absolutely not. You’ll just rat me out to your father and then do the same thing with Singh which will only get him killed,” Leonard argued.

“If it’s life and death stakes then I can assure you I would do no such thing. I may have been loyal to my father but I’m not going to do anything that would risk someone’s life.”

 

Leonard stared at her for a moment trying to determine if she were telling the truth or not.

 

“Why would you help me?” Leonard asked.

“Because you were right,” Cass replied, rolling up her sleeve to show a burn caused by dark magic.

“When it comes to crap fathers there is no deep down. I was conversing with him through a fireplace and I told him something that made him angry. He used his magic to make the fire lash out at me. I had never seen him so enraged. So, care to let me help you take him down or what?” she added.

“Come on, we’ll get my broom and someone else’s from the storeroom.”

 

With that the two young wizards set off from the castle on broomstick, flying off to where David Singh was hiding out with the other Azkaban prison guards. It took about an hour to fly there and the rain didn’t help anything, but it was well worth it. They arrived on a mountain side near where Leonard had last seen Singh and the other guards on the map.

 

“Are they close?” Cass asked.

“I don’t know. Let’s get in this cave for a bit and I’ll check out the map and-” Leonard said as he entered a cave only to be met with the wrong end of a wand.

“Who are you? Speak your names,” the wizard ordered as he stood in front of several others.

“Leonard Snart and… Sara Lance,” Leonard replied, knowing that if they were who they were looking for then telling them Cassandra’s real name would only frighten them off.

“I’m David Singh. What are you kids doing here? Shouldn’t you be at Hogwarts?” David replied.

“We came looking for you. We know you have proof that Vandal Savage and several of his associates are from Azkaban Prison,” Leonard answered.

“And how did you find us exactly?” one of the other men asked.

“I created a very detailed map of the UK and set a Homonculous Charm on it. You’d think it’d be harder to find you what considering that Savage hasn’t found you yet after I don’t even know how long.”

“You must be a very skilled wizard. Come in, the rain is getting worse,” David ushered them deeper into the cave.

“So do you have the proof against Savage or what?” Cass asked.

“Yes, and here it is, the Record of Prisoners. In it contains the names of every person ever sentenced to Azkaban Prison, a record that cannot be erased by any magical means,” one of the women in the group explained, showing them a large book.

“This is perfect. We must get this to the rest of the Ministry at once. Once they see that Savage is a criminal he will be removed from power immediately,” Leonard said, grabbing the book.

“Yes, if only we could get close enough. I’m afraid Savage has turned the tables on us, made it seem as though we are the criminals. If we step even one toe inside the Ministry Headquarters we will be sent to the very prison we were charged with guarding,” another woman lamented.

“Hey, is it just me or did it get dark really fast?” Cass asked as she looked outside to see that the area had turned dark and shrouded out the sun which could only be seen by its outline whereas the moon, or some magical forgery appeared full and bright.

“What the-” Leonard began to exclaim just as a werewolf howl sounded out at an alarmingly close range.

“It is Savage and his werewolf friend Maritza. They have found us. They must’ve followed you. Everyone, quickly we must go!” David ordered.

“We cannot apparate! They must be using a charm!” one of the wizards announced.

“Damn, grab your brooms then. We leave by air,” David said, turning his head to the sight of a snarling werewolf at the mouth of the cave.

 

The wolf tried to charge at them, but David cast a spell out at it throwing it back out of the cave and down the side of the mountain some ways.

 

“Move, move, move!” David ordered as everyone flew out on their brooms into the shadowed sky.

“Take the book and get as far from us as you can, return to Hogwarts, something!” David insisted as he passed the Record of Prisoners to Leonard.

 

David and the others flew off evading various blasts as Savage and several other sorcerers came after them on broomstick. Leonard and Cassandra, meanwhile, headed south back toward the school when Leonard avoided getting blasted out of the sky by none other than Vandal Savage himself.

 

“GIVE ME THAT BOOK!” Savage roared as he attacked Leonard with another spell.

 

Leonard fired back at him as did Cassandra who tried to defend her friend to no avail. Savage had a perfect shot lined up and looked ready to take it.

 

“AVADA KEDAVRA!” Savage cast.

“NO!” Cass screamed as she flew into the spell’s path, taking the hit instead of Leonard.

“CASS!” Leonard screamed as he watched her lifeless body fall from the air, a fact that didn’t seem to bother Savage one bit as he just kept flying after Leonard.

“PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!” Leonard cast on Savage in anger at what he had done to his own daughter, causing the villainous Minister’s limbs to be locked together and send him tumbling off his broom.

 

Leonard flew out of the shroud of darkness Savage’s magic had used to create the full moon, during a time when the moon would never have been full, with the evidence he needed against Savage in hand. He only hoped that it would be enough, and that Cassandra’s death wouldn’t have been in vain. He knew he should’ve gone alone. Now her death was on his head. But he was bloody sure he it was a death that he would avenge even if he died trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of Leonard's plan? Did you think Sara and Mick should've gone with him? What are your thoughts on the full moon spell and what it could mean going forward? Do you hate me for killing off Cassandra? Let me know what you thought down below!


	33. Dementor! Dementor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes I did use a Draco Malfoy quote as the title.

Leonard was flying back to school, tears blurring his eyes at the loss of Cassandra. Though they might not have been close, in the end they were friends and she sacrificed herself for him. He swore that he would avenge her death somehow. No matter what it took. Then he noticed the drop in temperature and saw swirling masses of darkness coming at him. DEMENTORS!

 

He swerved on his broomstick trying to evade the creatures to little avail as one of the Dementors managed to suck away a bit of his life, leaving him with a sense of dread. He quickly pulled out his wand, hoping to send the monsters packing. Just one thought, his happiest memory, the day he became an Animagus.

 

“Expecto Patronum!” he shouted, casting a silvery dog into the air along with a brilliant bright light that shooed the Dementors away from him.

 

He kept up the spell all the way back to Hogwarts only letting it down once he was safely inside the castle, though the Dementors had long since stopped chasing him. He ran through the halls until he was stopped by Headmistress McGonagall.

 

“Mr. Snart, you had better explain yourself this instant! First you sneak out on a broom, then I receive notice that you have performed underage magic outside of the school, and now that you have returned you have done so without Ms. Savage. Now might I ask, where she is?” McGonagall asked sternly.

“She- she’s dead Headmistress,” Leonard choked out past his tears.

“What?” McGonagall gasped.

“She and I went out in search of missing Azkaban prison guards. You see I overheard some of the professors talking about how they used to be prisoners and that the guards had proof. This book, the record of prisoners. Cass and I, we found them, and they gave us the book but then Savage, Cass’s father, he showed up with some of his friends. He tried to kill me but- but Cass got in the way instead. She’s dead Headmistress. She’s dead by her own father’s hand.”

“My God.”

“Ah, I see you’ve found Mr. Snart, if you would like I would be more than happy to administer his punishment,” Druce said as he approached causing Len to recoil in fear behind Minerva who stepped in front of him, wand at the ready.

“Headmistress?” Druce asked.

“He one of them?” McGonagall asked Leonard without taking her eyes off Druce.

“Yes Headmistress,” Leonard answered.

“Avada-” Druce tried to cast.

“Stupefy!” McGonagall cast before he could finish his spell, stunning him unconscious.

“Thank you, Headmistress.”

“You are quite welcome Mr. Snart. Now tell me, who all in this school were prisoners of Azkaban besides Mr. Druce here?”

“Them,” Leonard said as he pointed out Declan and Degaton coming down the hall.

“I see. Hurry. Run along back to your dormitory at once. I shall deal with these two.”

“But Headmistress.”

“Go!”

 

Leonard took off running as Headmistress McGonagall began to duel with the two professors. He hoped that he could find his friends and get the record to the Ministry. Savage may be evil but the likes of Hermione Granger and Kingsley Shacklebolt still work for the government. If he could find anyone like them then Savage would surely be defeated.

 

“Going somewhere Snart?” Scudder asked as he and Rosa ran into him in the hall.

“Out of my way Scudder.”

“Ah but we were just making friends you know, like the professor said,” Rosa replied, brandishing her wand.

“Petrificus Totalus!” Rosa cast.

“Deflecto!” Leonard cast, causing the spell to reverse back toward Rosa, petrifying her.

“What the hell kind of spell was that?” Scudder shouted, pointing his wand at Leonard.

“That was a spell of my own invention. Rebounds all types of spells back to the caster. Care to test your luck like Rosa did or are you going to be smart enough to run?”

“Melof-” Scudder tried to cast before being knocked away by the use of the Knockback Jinx by Sara who had arrived with Mick.

“You’re back,” Sara stated simply.

“Where’s Cass?” Mick asked.

“She’s dead. Savage killed her when she got between him and me.”

“That bastard,” Sara remarked.

“What’s that in your hand?” Mick asked, pointing to the book Leonard was holding.

“It’s the proof we need to nail Savage. It’s a list of all the names of people ever sentenced to Azkaban.”

“Perfect, let’s go get that son of a bitch,” Mick replied.

“No Mick. You have to stay here,” Leonard insisted.

“What? Why just me?”

“Because when Cass and I were found by her father he cast some sort of spell of the sky created a false full moon that allowed Maritza to be in werewolf form to attack us. If you come he may cast the spell and then-”

“And then I’ll attack you or even kill you. Got it. I’ll stay at the castle. But what are you going to do if Maritza’s there when you try and rat Savage out?”

“I’ll use the cure you refused to try out,” Leonard said, producing the potion from his pocket.

“You always carry that around?” Mick asked.

“Yes, yes I do.”

“But Leonard you don’t even know if that’ll work or not,” Sara reminded him.

“Actually if my calculations are correct then it should work perfectly.”

“Calculations?” Mick asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes. The way I see it magic is just a science, potion-making especially. It’s basically like if 2 and 2 makes 4 then ingredient A and ingredient B make potion C. Just takes a bit of work to figure out the math but I think I’ve got the hang of it.”

“Whatever, you can explain to us how you’re so smart you can solve just about anything later. Right now we have to go and stop Savage before he kills anyone else,” Sara reminded him.

“Right. Mick, you stay here and keep things semi-sane until we get back. Sara, you and I are going through the escape route in the Room of Requirement to Hog’s Head Inn and take the floo network directly to the Ministry Headquarters. After that we just have to find some high-ranking government officials not under Savage’s thumb who can help take him down.”

“Sounds simple enough,” Sara said sarcastically.

“Let’s go!” Leonard remarked before heading off toward the Room of Requirement.

“Right behind you,” Sara replied, following closely behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of Leonard facing the Dementors? Thoughts on McGonagall facing Savage's allies in a duel? Did the reactions to Cassandra's death seem minor compared to how they should have been? Excited for the next chapter? Let me know what you thought down below!


	34. The Slayer of Savage

Sara and Len arrived via Floo Network at the Ministry Headquarters and started rushing through the halls with the record of Azkaban’s prisoners in hand.

 

“Where are we going?” Sara asked.

“Courtroom Ten, odds are they’re holding an important meeting there with several important officials. I know Mrs. Granger’s been to a number of hearings there. Trust me, I know what I’m talking about. Dad’s brought me here loads of times,” Leonard said as he rushed onto an elevator.

“Why not take the record to the Auror’s office?”

“Considering the three professors who work for Savage all used to be ‘Aurors’ do you really think that the office is safe?”

“Good point.”

 

They stepped off the elevator, pushing past a Ministry official as they made their way through level ten before bursting through the doors to see none other than David Singh, the Auror that he’d sought out, restrained to a chair with Vandal Savage and Maritza Blackbird sitting off to the side in attendance of the trial. Luckily Hermione Granger and Kingsley Shacklebolt were there too or Len would’ve thought for sure they were doomed.

 

“What is going on here?” the judge asked the two kids.

“Ma’am we have something very important to tell you. Vandal Savage is _not_ a good man. Matter of fact we have proof right here in the Record of Prisoners that he was convicted of,” Leonard answered, opening the book to Savage’s criminal record, “several dozen counts of murder, torture, use of Unforgiveable Curses, the erasure of several people’s memories against their will, and far more than that. The man you have on trial right now was one of the Azkaban prison guards who Savage had chased out along with other guards when he used his magic to erase all knowledge of his crimes and escape from the prison. Vandal Savage has _no_ business being Minister for Magic!”

“Let me see that,” Shacklebolt requested, taking the book from Leonard’s hands before flipping through its pages.

“Vandal Savage, Zaman Druce, Per Degaton, Peter Declan… Maritza Blackbird,” Shacklebolt finishes, looking up at where Maritza and Savage are sitting as everyone turns their heads toward them.

 

Savage laughs a sinister laugh as he shakes his head.

 

“You think that little book can stop me?” Savage asks with a smile as he laughs some more.

“Partumo Plenu Lunare!” Savage cast upon the ceiling creating a shroud of darkness illuminated only by a false full moon.

 

Maritza began to writhe in agony as her form shifted into that of her were-self to the panic of the council who began to flee from the scene just as Savage used the chaos to escape. Sara saw Savage’s escape and chased after him to Leonard’s dismay as he tried to follow only to be blocked by the were-Maritza lurched toward him and Shacklebolt, snarling as she prepared to attack. She leapt only to be blasted away by Hermione Granger.

 

“Kingsley, take the boy and run. I’ve got this,” Hermione insisted, wand ready and armed.

“Come, come, we must go!” Shacklebolt insisted as he tried to pull Leonard away only for Leonard to squirm out of Shacklebolt’s grip.

“NO!” Kingsley shouted as Leonard grabbed the vial from his pocket with the werewolf cure in it and pulled out his wand.

“Stay back!” Hermione insisted, moving to stop Leonard as he stepped toward Maritza.

“Petrificus Totalus!” Leonard cast as Maritza was about to swipe at him with her claws causing her to become petrified.

 

Leonard bent down and poured the potion down the werewolf’s throat. The beast began to writhe in pain, skin sizzling as it did.

 

“What? No. No, no! This isn’t supposed to happen!” Leonard exclaimed, being pulled away by Hermione.

“Wait! Look!” Shacklebolt insisted, pointing to Maritza as her werewolf form turned into a husk and shed away, leaving nothing behind but her human form.

“What? What did you do?” Hermione asked.

“Administered a werewolf cure. Gotta run,” Leonard replied as he darted out of the room after where Sara had chased Savage.

“Wait!” Hermione shouted after him, giving chase along with Shacklebolt only for Leonard to lock the door with a variant of Colloportus he created to prevent the effectiveness of Alohomora in unlocking it.

 

When Leonard made it to the Atrium of the Ministry Headquarters where he saw Sara ducking behind the fountain as Savage attempted to strike her with the Killing Curse.

 

“Hey! If you want to kill anyone why don’t you start with the kid who just blew your secret and cured your pet werewolf?” Leonard called out to Savage.

“I mean really, after murdering your own daughter what’s one more kid who defies you?” he added, using snark to try and cover up his nerves facing perhaps the deadliest man he had ever met.

“ _You_ are the reason Cassandra is dead, you pestilent little brat!” Savage screamed at him.

“Vermillious Duo!” Leonard cast from his wand.

“Protego!” Savage cast.

 

Leonard kept firing spells at Savage as his opponent kept up the use of shielding spells.

 

“That all you got, boy?” Savage taunted.

“Avada Kedavra!” he cast at Leonard who returned with a simultaneous, “Deflecto!”

 

To Leonard’s and no doubt Savage’s surprise, Leonard’s spell was keeping the Killing Curse at bay. However, the spell’s green light was only being delayed as the blue light of Leonard’s deflection spell was just barely holding it back, his wand cracking under the intensity of the two spells colliding. Sara peered out from around the fountain to see the Killing Curse inch closer and closer to Leonard until it was practically on top of him.

 

“LEONARD!” Sara cried out, catching Leonard’s attention.

 

He couldn’t let Savage win. If he did the maniac would only go after Sara next and he couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t leave one of his best friends to be killed after his death. Leonard reached into the depths of his soul and found strength enough to channel into his spell, thrusting his wand forward more, the blue light exploding, crashing Savage’s Killing Curse into him, ending the reign of the most sinister of Ministers just as Leonard’s wand finally gave out and broke apart into splintered fragments. Leonard collapsed to his knees, breathing heavily from the exhaustion deflecting the Killing Curse caused him. Sara rushed to his side and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

 

“Leonard! I was so worried. I thought he’d kill you for sure!”

“Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence,” Leonard smirked as he rolled his eyes.

 

Hermione, Shacklebolt, and various other members of the Ministry came upon the scene to find that Savage was lying dead on the ground and two thirteen-year-old wizards were still alive.

 

“What the bloody hell happened?!” Hermione asked loudly.

“It was-” Sara tried to say before Leonard cut her off.

“It was Sara. She did it. She created a spell to deflect the Killing Curse, sent it straight back to Savage.”

“That’s remarkable!” Shacklebolt remarked.

“I know right. Bloody brilliant she is,” Leonard replied as he smiled at Sara.

 

She knew why he didn’t admit what he did. If his father knew, he’d be extremely jealous and take it out on Leonard making him suffer for his greatness rather than let him celebrate his victory. So she went with the lie, trusting in Leonard’s decision to give her the credit. Though she did feel that he deserved all the praise that was being bestowed upon her.

 

As the various members of the Ministry congratulated them on what happened none other than Rip Hunter stood off in the distance, having been able to watch the fight unnoticed as Savage and the kids were focused solely on one another. The battle was better than the stories he had been told as a boy. His favorite part was learning that it was the sight of Sara that gave Leonard the extra strength to win.

 

Just as he was smiling proudly who should happen to brush past him than Lewis Snart, coming over from the Auror office after hearing of the commotion his son and Sara had caused.

 

“Going somewhere Mr. Snart?” Rip asked.

“Going to teach my son to mind his own business. This fiasco he and that little _friend_ of his have caused is nothing more than an outright humiliation!” Lewis said, turning back to look at Rip.

“Say, do I know you?” Lewis asked.

“No, fortunately we have never crossed paths.”

“Huh. Oh. Now I know why you seem familiar. You bear an uncanny resemblance to my late father. Only uh less shaven.”

“Do I? Hmm, good to make a note of I suppose,” Rip smirked.

“Who are you?” Lewis asked, stepping closer to Rip with a curious expression on his face.

“I am someone whose birth you will never live to see. For which my father and I are both very grateful,” Rip answered earning a confused look from Lewis.

“Obliviate,” Rip cast upon the Auror before walking out of the Atrium with a mischievous smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of how Leonard and Sara confronted the Ministry? What about the effects of the Werewolf Cure? Did you like the final battle between Leonard and Savage or did it seem rushed? How did you feel about Rip's appearance and his conversation with Lewis? Let me know what you thought down below!


	35. The End of One Tale, The Beginning of Another

It was the End-of-Term Feast and everyone was excited to hear who would win the House and Quidditch Cups. Granted in the latter’s case it was a simple bit of math regarding the quidditch scores that everyone knew and the Slytherins were already celebrating their victory by thanking the person responsible through his own personal theme song.

 

“ _The wolf of Slytherin_

_Who made the goal, who took the shot_

_Who gave it all, who gave a lot_

_Who beat them all to their chagrin_

_Twas the wolf_ ,” the Slytherin team sang.

 

“ _Awoooo_!” the entire house of Slytherin howled.

 

“ _The_ _wolf_.”

 

“ _Awoooo_!”

 

“ _The wolf of Slytherin_

_For whoever else could guarantee_

_Our noble house’s victory_

_Who else could bring back home the win_

_But the wolf_.”

 

“ _Awoooo_!”

 

“ _The_ _wolf_.”

 

“ _Awoooo_!”

 

“ _The wolf of Slytherin_

 _Oh the wolf_.”

 

“ _Awoooo_!”

 

“ _The wolf_.”

 

“ _Awoooo_!

 _The wolf of Slytheriiiiiiin!_ ” all the Slytherins sang to Mick’s delight as Leonard shook his head, knowing that he was probably going to hear that song all throughout summer.

“Enough with the song!” the Head Boy, a Slytherin seventh year, hollered from one end of the Slytherin’s table; guess he was sick of the song too.

“Lighten up Bruce!” a Hufflepuff seventh year shouted back with a smile.

“Shut up Clark!”

“Boys! Can you please behave? This is our last day after all,” a Gryffindor seventh year, and the Head Girl screamed at both of them.

“Sorry Diana,” Clark and Bruce said in unison.

 

Headmistress McGonagall clinked a fork against her glass, gaining the attention of the students as she stood before them at the front of the Great Hall.

 

“Students, it has come to my attention that Mr. Druce had, in his Defense Against the Dark Arts class, been teaching you all dark magic as opposed to teaching you how to defend against it. Know this, that such magic is not nor will ever be tolerated at this school again and should those of you returning next year be caught performing such dark spells you will receive punishment. That being said, I would like to welcome back our former Defense teacher, Professor Darhk as well as Professors Merlyn and Hunter,” McGonagall said before gesturing to the teachers on either side of her, who rose from their seats as they were addressed and welcomed back with applause.

“Now I know you must all be eager as to finding out who won the Inter-House Quidditch Cup.”

“Slytherin. Slytherin. Slytherin,” the Slytherin house chanted in hushed tones.

“Congratulations Slytherin!” McGonagall announced causing an uproar of cheers at the Slytherin’s tables.

“Quiet!” she asked, instantly causing the room to go silent once more as she continued, “Now as for the House Cup I am certain that there are those among you who would believe that in light of Ms. Lance’s accomplishment in defeating Vandal Savage that that should be taken into account. And it is. Therefore I shall not be removing any points from Gryffindor or Ravenclaw houses for leaving schoolgrounds as I would have in any other circumstances. I know this may not please some of you but know that I am not Albus Dumbledore who rewarded such actions despite the blatant disobedience to school rules. Now as for the winner of the House Cup, with a lead of 85 points, the Cup goes to…”

 

Everyone leaned forward in their seats in anticipation as McGonagall drew it out.

 

“Hufflepuff!” she announced, earning a choir of cheers from Hufflepuff as the banners changed to their house colors and groans from all the other houses.

 

After the feast was over, Leonard made a quick b-line to Professor Hunter’s office before he had to hop on the train.

 

“Professor Hunter.”

“Ah, Mr. Snart. Good to see you again. Shouldn’t you be boarding the train?”

“Yes but it doesn’t take off for another hour. I just wanted to congratulate you on getting your job back. Think you’ll be the Head of House this year?”

“Well thank you, Mr. Snart. It is good to be back. Though, to answer your question I don’t think that’ll ever happen. Professor Longbottom’s far too popular to ever lose the position as Head of House.”

“You’re a Gryffindor?”

“Yes, though I had actually wanted to be in Ravenclaw like my father, but I guess the hat must’ve thought I was more like my mother.”

“So your mum’s a Gryffindor then? Or is she actually a muggle but just has all the traits of a true Gryffindor anyhow?”

“Yes. My mother was in Gryffindor house; first in her family. Oh, and before I forget, congratulations on defeating Savage. It was quite the brilliant battle from what I saw.”

“You were there?! Why the bloody hell didn’t you help?”

“Because I knew you didn’t need my help. This battle had happened all before, I only showed up to see it firsthand. Besides, if I had helped you wouldn’t have gained as much confidence in your abilities.”

“Well I wouldn’t say I’m that much as confident in my skills as you seem to be but… I guess I do believe in myself more. Just wish my wand didn’t have to break. Father’s going to be pissed that he has to buy me a new one,” Leonard replied as he pulled out the fractured remnants of his wand from his pocket.

“Yes, well perhaps you’ll get an even better one. One more suited to your gifts,” Rip said with a sly smirk that left Leonard thinking there was something that Rip knew about his future that he wasn’t telling him; as if that were something new.

“Hmm, maybe.”

 

Then a knock came from the door, causing Rip and Leonard to turn their heads to see Damien Darhk standing there.

 

“Rip I was hoping you and I could have a word?”

“It’s Professor Hunter to you. Run along now Mr. Snart.”

“But-”

“ _Go_ Mr. Snart."

“Yes professor,” Leonard said before moving to leave the office, glaring at Damien Darhk as he pushed past him.

“Watch it! You know I never did like that boy.”

“What do you want Damien?”

“I just wanted to have a talk, professor to professor. You know Eobard’s told us a lot about you, about how you two went to school together, how you were friends once upon a time. He also mentioned that Rip Hunter wasn’t your real name. Now he never said what it was exactly, but I must admit I am vastly curious as to what it could be.”

“Well if you’re here because you want me to tell you, you’re wasting your breath. I will never tell you.”

“No, I don’t suppose you will. Just one more thing before I leave.”

“And what’s that?”

“Imperio!” Darhk cast upon Rip causing the professor to fall under his control.

 

Damien Darhk chuckled as he stepped toward Rip, an evil smile on his face.

 

“So now tell me _Rip_ , what is your real name?”

 

Rip tried to fight the spell but found it impossible to resist the spell. All he had the strength to do was delay his answer.

 

“Come on now don’t be shy. Tell me your name.”

“Michael… Hunter… Lance-Snart.”

“Oh this is going to be fun,” Damien chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that't it for the Second Year. Third Year will begin soon...ish. What did you think of the story? Did you like the little cameos of Bruce Wayne, Diana Prince, and Clark Kent? What about the return of Mick's theme song? Do you like Rip's full name? What about that ending with Darhk? Excited for the Third Year? Let me know what you thought down below!


End file.
